06 Albus Potter and the Medieval Relics
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Albus Potter enters his sixth year at Hogwarts. Beginning from Hogwarts itself and having spent the summer there with his friends, Albus is chosen by the past itself to learn a terrifying truth of Incommodo as the Great War for Existence hits closer to home than ever. Albus fights directly in the war as his friends, family and those surrounding are directly threatened.
1. Author's Note

Hello!

Good to be back and Happy Holidays! This will be the last hiatus before the continuous updating of Books 6 and 7 complete with climax. As promised, you may now begin a continuous drive towards the ultimate climax with something new to read once every 5-7 days. That said, prepare yourselves for a long ride of twists, turns and surprises. Please note: If a hiatus is to take place, I am likely to know of it before hand and it will hopefully not be longer than a month. I say this because I am moving and this means no internet until it is set up. Hopefully, this will only be for a few days. If longer, I will try my best to visit internet cafes and update still.

We left off last story after a major climax in Hogsmeade seeing the unfortunate deaths of Molly and Walter and the (un)fortunate death of Malcolm, thereby effecting both Albus and Mark in a very negative way. Both choose to deal with their problems differently. As promised, here is the sixth book titled _Albus Potter and the Medieval Relics._

As I did last book, I will give you a short synopsis of what to expect in the coming story so read on and be amused (or, you know, wait and see and surprise yourself to no end. Either way, I hope you enjoy.)

_Albus Potter starts his sixth year at Hogwarts. His sixth year throws fewer subjects but a higher workload than ever and much tougher classes along with raging hormones. Beginning his NEWT subjects at Hogwarts is proving to be more difficult than imagined. _

_However, whilst Albus Potter works, a shadow lurks. Though weakened, the Ministry still stands. Members are defecting, top officials are being captured, and the entire Ministry forced underground. The DA, newly and temporarily allied with the Purifiers is making significant gains. Cramping their efforts is none other than the Reservation who made their debut to the war by landing spectacularly in Hogsmeade village. _

_The Reservation's flying ship, while invisible to Muggles is being sighted in the skies by witches and wizards. But Muggles are dying too. It becomes more difficult than ever to hide the happenings from Muggles as their families are targeted._

_Meanwhile, Albus, Scorpius, Alexis and Rose spend more time together. Alexis scans the obituaries the _Quibbler _starts releasing but _The Daily Prophet _is releasing deaths as well, finally acknowledging the ongoing warfare the world is stuck in. If the world is stuck in enough trouble, Hogwarts is being questioned. The Magic Quill which has written the names of magical births without fail for generations has apparently failed when new magical students arrive. Their names are not registered, their families are unknown but their clothing tattered, torn and their statures skinny and underfed. _

_Magical creatures and beings are growing restless as they feel their needs and rights are being shunted to the side as all factions battle it out. A Centaur has been spotted in Diagon Alley, werewolves have been spotted underground, a vampire clan has taken up residence in the countryside of Hogsmeade, and trolls have taken over the mountains beyond. Meanwhile, the Goblins are nowhere to be seen. Many think them beaten, some are not so optimistic, Albus for one. Albus takes it upon himself to make a means of spying on the outside world, particularly in Incommodo's Ministry looking for any whisper of their whereabouts. But Albus finds it difficult to keep up with classes and the war when he has learning to do. Aries V. Kimble grows into her future role to unite the four houses as Albus Potter has been chosen by the past to learn Incommodo's darkest secret and with it, the key to defeating him._

In one hour, the first chapter will be posted. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last.


	2. The War of Descent

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 1: The War of Descent**

_**A/N: This is the beginning of the story and before we get down to it, I feel I must give a few warnings for the first time. Though this book can arguably retain its T-Rating, it is still darker in tone than the previous books. As you read, just expect anything. **_**Anything. **_**So long as it is within the T-Rated spectrum. This includes war and death as **_**Enchanter's Princess**_** began. I am not saying this to hype anyone up but as a genuine warning, there will be twists, a lot of surprises, many questions will be raised and this will mirror its counterpart, **_**Half-blood Prince, **_**in many ways. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this book. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**_

_The Ministry…_

A man sat in a darkened room, lit only by a single candle. Night was rolling on and the rest of the Ministry was home. The man did not care though. The Ministry was forced to move underground, further underground than usual ever since the war. Their main fighting force, the Goblins were gone. The man, the Minister still sat alone except for a select few in his inner circle. Mr. Macmillan was his most useful spy and Orgella yet another useful spy. The rest were captured so his inner circle was very small and tight. Except tonight. Tonight, he would be meeting someone new. Someone to swear loyalty to him and his Arsenal of Education.

He was waiting. Truth be told, the man he was waiting for may very well betray him one day but Mors Incommodo needed his supposed expertise. He needed this gamble but no one could know. His inner circle was being picked off one by one. This one might change all of that and if the second one, the woman showed up, he would put himself back in the game. The room was filled with books on teaching and oratory powers. The man's wispy voice did not account for the oral books though and instead relied on words alone. His desk was lined with papers to be signed but he was not paying them any mind. A soft knock sounded at the door of the small room. He looked up and said wispily, "Come in."

A finely groomed man with blonde hair and a dragon staff walked in. He presented himself in a very formal, very proper way. Beside him walked a small boy of seven who also presented himself in a formal way. The boy said nothing but he imitated his father to the letter. The man bowed his head respectfully and set his staff against the wall, "Good evening, Minister."

"Wait here while the rest of my circle makes their ways here. You ask for a difficult time to meet."

"I prefer to keep my allegiance to you a secret," the man said tersely. "This may raise more than a few eyebrows. This here is my son, Apollo."

Incommodo rested his yellow eyes on the boy, who quailed under his look and hid behind his father. The yellow eyes returned to the man, "The boy will be asked to wait outside the room while we discuss arrangements."

"He will not be a bother," the man insisted quietly. "He does not leave my sight during this war. If he is asked to leave, I am out."

Another knock sounded at the door just as the fireplace went green. Two people entered simultaneously. One was a stout young man with blonde hair and an amicable face. Incommodo's most trusted spy, Ernie Macmillan. From the door came a blonde woman with heavily lidded eyes, shadowed to give the permanent look of someone who lacked sleep but were nonetheless shrewd. His spy against the Purifiers, Orgella Lean. A crack sounded and a man appeared beside Orgella. This man alone threw the rest of the room's occupants a suspicious look. This was Incommodo's Overseer and Legislator Rojer Selwyn.

"Macmillan, Selwyn, Lean," Incommodo addressed. "This is Master Marius K. Kimble. He will be our newest spy and he has information we have failed to get last year for Rojer's mistakes." Incommodo turned to the man. The boy behind him was hidden behind his cloak now, unseen by everyone. In fact, nobody realized he was even there. They seemed to forget his existence. Incommodo's eyes rested on Marius, "You say you have proof of your loyalty. I want you to show all your fellow spies just what you have come by."

Marius did not move. Without him moving his hands, a piece of parchment floated up to them. "The identity of the Enchanter's Princess has long eluded you all. Truth be told, no one who truly knows her will be able to speak a word. For a long while, our Minister assumed the Heir of Merlin was Mr. Mark Wallader. When the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Wallader failed to yield results and the Prophecy of La Fay revealed itself in Hogwarts, I spoke it in full to the Minister. Nonetheless, his spies have failed to find the right information. I reveal this under strict condition that she is not harmed in the slightest but her talents honed. The Enchanter's Princess is none other than my own daughter. Aries V. Kimble."

"The promise shall be kept," Incommodo responded. "Nonetheless, it seems our plan has come to fruition. The _Dumbledore's Army _have focused their war on us now and a new group has made its move. This is where we hold the advantage. The DA and Hogwarts are too few to deal with an extensive group like the Reservation. But what the Reservation has in power, it lacks in numbers. It does not enjoy the widespread support our Ministry enjoyed until last month. What we lack in power, we have in number and with so many factions fighting for control, we have the upper hand."

"The Purifiers have allied with the Dumbledore's Army, making that group far more powerful," Orgella warned them. "However, in the shadows, the Purifiers seek to bring about Hogwarts' undoing before the year is up."

"A meaningless development," Incommodo waved aside. "It is only temporary. The Goblins have lost their power and it will be their persistence that will be their undoing. If Hogwarts is indeed undone, it will pave the way clear for me to gain control of it. This war has become a war of descent, of those who wield the influence of those before. Marius, the amulet, hand it to me."

From Marius' robes floated a golden amulet. He took it, turned it over and stuck it back inside his robes. The reactions were varied though. Ernie's eyes widened, Rojer's hands reached for it before catching himself and making a point of scratching his hair to seemingly justify his sudden movement, Orgella folded her arms wordlessly and Incommodo looked interestedly. "This special power will be used to destroy that so-called reservation and once they're gone…"

"Our dealings will be at an end," Marius said firmly.

"I always knew Goblins held power they weren't telling us about," Orgella muttered. "It's no wonder they want our wands."

Silence prevailed. A little squeal came from behind Marius' robes but nobody paid any mind. After a minute of pondering silence, Incommodo said, voice less wispy now as he talked business, "The assassination?"

"Hogwarts is too well protected to get to anyone," Rojer told him. "And we have no more spies. If Macmillan did not deem it prudent to leave his post."

"If I am to keep my cover, we both know my post needed to be vacated," Ernie said defensively. "If _you _were not such a fool to"-

"I gained the Mold Manor as you well know," Rojer interrupted. "Because I put my trust in the few students of Hogwarts who care. Seth Lean in particular has been very helpful and willingly broke with his father to prove this point."

Incommodo and Marius eyed him interestedly, "A child?" Marius asked bemusedly.

"A little-known one," Rojer responded. "He made it possible for the Hogsmeade visit to happen which ultimately resulted in the death of the Mold family."

"The new reality is we have no one on the inside and Hogsmeade weekends are unlikely after June," Incommodo added. "This must happen in Hogwarts. Only there can Phoenix be kicked out for good for lack of stability and we can make sure a _real _Headmaster ascends. One failed attempt will destroy this Ministry for good so we cannot afford a second failure. Wait patiently, once the Reservation and the Purifiers make their move against Hogwarts, they will likely fail. We will step in then. Lean," Incommodo added to Orgella. "See to it that thatever they attempt sees the ultimate removal of Phoenix."

"Yes, it is only fitting for the Arsenal of Education to find its way within the castle," Rojer agreed. "But to manipulate a group we know so little about…"

"Ignore all else," Incommodo ordered. Our attention is on Hogwarts now. We'll deal with the DA once we take the castle _from the inside. _Macmillan, you know what I will ask you to do when the time comes. Make sure we have a way inside."

"Why Macmillan?"

"I am the only one who may be able to pass off an appearance should I be spotted," Ernie said casually.

"And we'll deal with the Purifiers easily," Orgella added.

"You may all leave," Incommodo said. "The next time we all meet, it will be when we have regained our former glory. Dismissed."

They did all leave, including Marius K. Kimble who took the Amulet back and pocketed it. His son was still hidden in his robes but once he stepped into the fireplace and appeared back home, the boy peeked out as if to see if it was safe. Then, "His plan. It will work."

_In the skies…_

The old man stood at the very end of the ship like a stern overlooking an ocean. Putus Dubium had planned for so much. His Reservation had attacked plenty of Muggle-born witches and wizards, ripped them from their old roots and even allowed them to be rescued to be left in one place. They had unwittingly made things easier for him. One day, one day soon his judgment would be delivered on them all. For too long, he had kept quiet. He had waited for contact with this world to be initiated. The coming of students foretold so much. It meant his time had come. His legacy.

Now, he had finally struck. Very few knew of his existence before and those few were only minors. Until the previous month, he was a mystery but now everyone knew what he intended. He turned around as the flying ship landed in an open field. He stepped off the ship first with four other witches walking behind him. He stopped at the end of the ramp leading down and allowed one of the witches to step in front. "Kalia?"

"The village of Hogsnout," she said. "We're not far from Hogsmeade or its countryside. Information says that shortly after the downfall of Lord Voldemort, this village was founded as a refuge for Mudbloods. Most of them are holed up here. It has long stood as a sanctuary for Mudbloods and should they be attacked, they will try evacuating. If we force them along that path, they will end up in Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade has seen an increase in student presence. We _believe _that the students have organized into a single group. Odds are they will be taken from there. Rescued, so to speak."

"Indeed?"

"The alternative is to force them into the mountain pass," she told him. "We can cut them off there and starve them out."

"We'll be relying on the foolish idea that none will come to their aid," he told her calmly. "It is best we control _who _comes to their aid. Cut off all routes out, leave the road to Hogsmeade open. Lady," he called. "Gather the young ones we have on board. We put phase two of our plan into action right now."

"Is this year the year?" a black haired witch asked.

"Indeed," Dubium said calmly. "Aramaster!"

"Yes, My King," a young voice sounded.

Dubium looked down at a kneeling boy of around nine. Aramaster Ruse was a young potential. He was a boy who lacked power but had the brains of an eagle. If Dubium could teach him to turn that brain into brawn and use it to their advantage, Aramaster would become a great asset. "You will complete your assignment this year," Dubium said softly but dangerously. "Upon doing so, you will have passed your final test and gain your title as Prince of the Unseen Lands."

"Yes, My King," he said solemnly, head still bowed in frightful respect. "I will do so honorably."

"Prepare yourself for your assignment, you and your crew will be expected to begin momentarily," Dubium said calmly. "Soto!"

A man with black hair with but few blonde highlights and a mean stature walked up beside him. His face was kept composed but he said nothing. Dubium did not look at him. He continued staring at Hogsnout village. "When does Hogwarts start?"

"September the first," Soto answered quietly.

"They make their way by train?" Dubium asked.

"Affirmative."

"Destroy it," he said dangerously. "We may wipe out an entire generation of Wizardkind but it will send the message to use more magical means of transport. The presence and use of a Muggle train is to no longer be tolerated. Tell the rest of the Reservation we move out as soon as we're done here. As soon as the Hogwarts Express takes off, the plague will truly be wiped from the school. New roots will be set up. The war of descendants does not exist. This is a war of renewal."

Lady and Kalia walked off to do their respective duties but Soto stayed behind. Dubium seemed to want something more from him. "The boy who once graced us with his presence. He was engulfed by our black flames upon entering our land, was he not?"

"Yes."

"By now, the plague within will have eaten and killed him?"

"No, no, he… got rid of it," Soto said slowly.

"Did he?" Dubium said interestedly. "No, I am afraid not. It was held at bay, perhaps but not destroyed. All he did was delay the inevitable. It should return in due time. As for the others who were engulfed…"

"Nothing shown yet," Soto told him calmly. "It is only a matter of time."

Soto walked off, leaving Dubium to his thoughts. In few minutes time, the village would be destroyed and the Mudbloods would be rooted out of their last sanctuary before Hogwarts. The school would be the problem. But there could be no school without its students. Those who were forced to stay would be sent home and the Reservation would be waiting.

_Letter to Hogwarts- passed by Hogwarts Headmaster Galadral Phoenix_

_We have set sail. It is quite bleak and the world would be a dark place if you were with us. It is best you remained at Hogwarts. There are a lot of trains where we're going but I think one of the tracks might have been destroyed so it is quite dangerous to ride it. I am not sure if the conductor knows of this though, so I may alert him to the danger. I would hate to see so many innocent lives, an entire generation's worth be snuffed out just when we start sailing. Well, what can we do? Alert the conductor to the danger and from there it's up to him, is it not? Lucky they have a Wizard on board. I am able to work my magic. Wizarding pride and knowledge goes a long way. Give my regards to your friend._

_Speaking of whom, the person who was bothering him last year, the one he managed to hold off, might be returning this year with two other friends. It might complicate his year but which year is not complicated for the poor boy? Wish him luck._

_Your father_

_Ps. If I am not mistaken, you have made lots of rivals your recent year at Hogwarts. Keep an eye on them. Always best to keep enemies close by._

_Suburbs of London…_

The portrait was hung. Harry stepped back from it and stared apprehensively. Neville was beside him, staring too. Harry seemed unsure, "So, like your seventh year, this should lead us to where we want to go."

"I would assume," Neville said nervously. "Did the boy hang its partner in the Mold Manor?"

"I have complete confidence in him," Harry said firmly. "It'll work. Let's test it out."

The two climbed up and through the portrait. It was acting much like a tunnel. They wandered for minutes through the dark, following only the light at the very end. At the end of it, Harry saw it fell out into a room. The room was filled with objects which Harry might have found very interesting once upon a time. Harry grinned. The boy really came through. He could see what Albus meant. He was useful when he was with you. That meant, of course, that he could make a terrible enemy.

Harry gazed at the objects. Harry still felt the urge to jump out and inspect them but as he was no longer an Auror, there was no point in arresting anybody. Capturing him on the other hand was a different matter entirely. The man in the house, occupying it for the next year, was from Incommodo's inner circle. He knew things. If Harry captured him, the war could take a happy turn.

But not yet. No, it would not be prudent to capture him yet. There was no guarantee he would talk and a larger guarantee if Harry sent spies after him. That would be the better course of action. They doubled back and made their way back to the house. They landed on the wooden floor and Harry sighed, "Well, we've got ourselves a useful little passageway. It bypassed Hogwarts protections so it should not give us too much trouble. Fetch Hermione and Professor Ackerly. We might need a Fidileus Charm placed on this useful house. Connect it to our main headquarters and everything should be smooth sailing."

"Great," Neville said happily.

"Now, we land in Hogsmeade," Harry sighed. "I need to see my son about something."

Harry felt the usual pang in his stomach when thinking of his son. They had a falling out at the end of the previous year. Their talks, while few and far and between were more cordial and formal. They did not feel like a meeting between a father and a son but between two business partners. Still, it was better than nothing and there were a couple of things Albus had to know. Perhaps seeing headquarters, something his brother and sister never got to see would temper him a little bit. He did not know.

_Dear Albus,_

_Meet me in the countryside off Hogsmeade Saturday at noon. There is something we need to discuss. In any case, please do not take this as an invitation to visit Hogsmeade freely. Leave such visits for Phoenix to handle. I hope you are still not visiting Hogsmeade. It is very dangerous these days. The bordering village of Hogsnout was attacked and I worry Hogsmeade may very well be next. Hogwarts is still the safest place for you. Please keep it that way. This war is one of descendants. Keep all the Heirs safe and secret. Now, they're parents are Heads of Houses, they will soon be given information regarding something very important. Keep your ears open. _

_All the best,_

_-Dad _

_Diagon Alley…_

Melvin Ollivander was not noticed usually. As long as his grandfather was alive, he would not be. It did not bother him, of course. It was important the business be kept up. But his grandfather was ailing. Melvin would be in charge of the shop soon. Melvin did not know if he would return to Hogwarts afterwards. Someone needed to keep the shop open. But was it really necessary to keep it open during the school year? Business was barely existent during the school months. Most broken wands were replaced during the holidays anyway.

Well, Grandfather Garrick was not dead yet. Meanwhile, Melvin would explore Bowtruckle trees and examine their woods. He never understood why his grandfather avoided certain types of wood or limited himself to only three cores. There were so many theories that other cores, while less powerful might indeed have special benefits. Would an Invisibility spell be more powerful if he had a Demiguise hair? If he had the nail shaving of a Quintaped, would transfiguration spells be more powerful?

Melvin looked back at his grandfather. Three cores. That was important. That was set the shop off from the rest. But to have an experimental section for other cores. Melvin had met too many kids who seemed to lack a wand. Few even wanted them. Would a wand with the core of another creature do it? It would hurt to change the way Ollivander ran the shop but experiments, they would not hurt. In fact, he would be stupid not to try them.

He fed his grandfather a Strengthening Solution. He asked Professor Era to deliver a cauldron full every month and she did so. It relieved him. He loved his grandfather. His grandfather once made a mistake of being captured by one side of the last Wizarding war. In the midst of another, Melvin wanted to prove to himself that he would not be taken so easily.

Little did he know… he was about to answer his own question.

The door opened. It did not crash but the rush of people coming in was intimidating. Their leader was a red-haired man. He recognized the man seconds before he gasped. Right at the front, leading the group was Soto. So, he finally came, did he?

_Hogsnout Village…_

The nine year-old boy stood as tall as he could, trying as hard as he could to make himself look a couple years older than he really was. He stared around the scenery. The village was due for attack any moment and he would have to lead an exodus out as soon as it happened. Kids would be attacked. Kids like him, and many of them would be old enough to start Hogwarts. He looked up at the mountain path up from the village, which lay just off the inhabited countryside from Hogsmeade. It was just a five minute walk away. According to his King, trolls now inhabited the mountains. They were being prepared and marshaled for battle. Aramaster could not wait. Soon enough, all who stood opposed to their creed would be extinguished.

Aramaster turned to his crew of nine kids. His younger brother Intonus Ruse was amongst them, looking to him expectantly. Aramaster sighed, gulping his fear down. He could not back out. He wanted to prove himself. "We have one chance to get this right," he said. "So, don't fail, y'know. If we fail, the Praetor may never trust us again. Just… follow my lead and we should be cool. The first part will be harder, I think."

A loud bang sounded, signaling that the attack had begun. Aramaster jumped into action and so did the other kids. They spread out amongst the fleeing villagers as flames engulfed and spread very quickly. One bang from the ship was all it took. The Reservation on the ground did the rest, firing spells off randomly, terrorizing everyone in the vicinity. Aramaster threw himelf to the ground from a jet of retaliatory red light from a Mudblood who tried fighting back. He barely missed it and the Mudblood, a woman with brown hair stopped in front of him, "Sorry, child. Couldn't see properly. Hurry on out. It's not safe!"

Aramaster stepped back and turned around, preferring not to see as a jet of green light impacted her from behind. He did not like seeing people die but he knew he would have to be the instigator of such if he wanted Dubium's approval. He turned towards Hogsmeade village. That was his next destination.

_Hogwarts…_

"_I don't care how or why. I don't care who asked you to, what you did, and I don't know when… all I know is you allowed my older sibling to die. You believed- you dealt judgment. You had no right, no matter what sort of pressure you were under but you did it. You feel nothing either. You don't care and Lean… I don't care. You're going to learn just how it feels like soon enough. You're going to learn just how it feels like to lose a brother. I promise you."_


	3. The Medieval Riddle

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 2: The Medieval Riddle**

_**A/N: Response to Cal's review and in case anybody else is worried. Seth, (wow, this guy is brought up a lot to me) is an important character but no, he is nowhere near the significance Ron, Hermione, or even Neville had. Anyone know the character Rowling cut out in Book 4? A first year Slytherin girl and Weasley cousin named Mafalda was going to serve as a sort of rumor-spreader/information broker before her role was given to Rita Skeeter. That is basically the best comparison I can give between the sort of importance both share. The reason why he is brought up a lot is because he is needed, and he tends to set things in motion, intentionally or not. The reason: Because as much as I know people like him, Seth is not a good person. He is not bad, but he's not good either.**_

The summer was not a normal summer. Hogwarts was, for once filled with people. Teachers had gone home save for a select few, students were all home save for a select few, and the castle was deserted save for a select few. Albus Potter was one of those few students at the school. A part of him understood the reason but after spending a year to save his father from the Ministry, a Minister who quickly became Albus' worst enemy, he felt abandoned and rejected that Harry would consider leaving him and his brother and sister at school while he went off to fight a war, particularly after having the gull to reveal that he _meant _to be arrested. _That _was not ok.

With Albus was his brother James, his sister Lily, and his Weasley cousins Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, Hugo and Rose. They were not the only inhabitants either. Albus' girlfriend Alexis Ackerly stayed behind, Hugo's girlfriend, (or so that was who Albus thought she was) Fora Vulneroman stayed behind, Samuel and Fauna Redgrow were still there and so were Seth and Sierra Lean as well as Seth's friend Simon and Simon's sister Sophie. Sophie was not yet a student at Hogwarts but she was due to start in the coming year. Sophie was not the only underage child at Hogwarts that year. Alexis introduced her brother Alexander who was previously ill with a disease that inhibited his magical powers before passing, and Fora had her younger brother Kabe. Both kids were due to start Hogwarts that year too.

The school was filled with those students because they were significant in the larger scope of things. Albus had discovered, a year previously, their significance when it was revealed that they were the Heirs from the Hogwarts founders. Everything seemed well in place. Professor Ackerly was the Head of Ravenclaw house and had two kids at Hogwarts and all were her descendants, Professor Redgrow and her kids were from Gryffindor, Professor Vulneroman, newly instated Herbology teacher and weekend dueling instructor had two kids as well and was of Hufflepuff, and Professor Soot who Albus later discovered was Soto Lean had two kids as well and they came from Slytherin himself.

The only major player was Aries V. Kimble. Her role, according to prophecy was to unite the founders and defend Hogwarts. She outright refused unless the founders united themselves. Aries refused to play any role and as if to make a point of that, she took Albus' foster brother Mark and her self-proclaimed fiancée and left. Albus had not seen either of them since June. He often wondered what had become of Mark and Aries. They said they'd be gone a month but it had been longer. Were they ok?

Murder had done so much to them. It jumbled many kids together and only five teachers, one of whom was the Hogwarts Headmaster had to look after them like surrogate parents. They were supported, of course, by the DA coming in to check up on them. Every two days, a _Dumbledore's Army _member came in to check up on everything and affirm that Aries and Mark had still not returned. Luna Scamander checked in with Rolf and their children once a week to see how things were going too but mostly it was Albus' Uncle George.

Albus was strolling Hogwarts aimlessly, deep in thought as usual, his invisibility cloak hidden under his robes. He was bitter at his father for insisting he remain at Hogwarts and yet his father asked him to meet in the countryside off Hogsmeade. Of course, his group would be guarding Hogsmeade that day to make sure nothing else happened. Albus was not sure how they expected to successfully ward off any attack, of course. It barely worked in June, what made them think it would work one month later? Plus, it was not every day Albus received mail from anyone in his family. They used to be common but now…

Scorpius received mail twice a week, mainly from his grandfather who demanded to know everything that was happening in Hogwarts. Albus was done distrusting the Malfoys. There was once a time when Draco and Lucius might have done all in their power to destroy Dumbledore's Army but if Albus' information was correct, (and he had reason to believe it was) Lucius still led the renegade Law Enforcement from Incommodo's Ministry and dedicated it to enforcing the law where no one else could. Meanwhile, rumor had it that Draco was inducted into Dumbledore's Army.

Albus was on his way to the Whomping Willow when he stopped. Leaning against the wall next to the oak doors was Seth Lean. "Gonna meet your father?"

Albus considered him. Despite everything, Albus was still not sure how he felt about Seth. The boy was responsible for the climax of the war in June, indirectly responsible for Walter's death and Molly's death and directly responsible for Malcolm's death. Albus felt his chest where his time turner hung underneath his robes as a necklace. Seth had given it to him in return for- there, he saw it- the Resurrection Stone. Seth was wearing the Resurrection Stone ring. Last Albus saw it, there was a crack in it but now, it looked good as new, like Seth managed to repair it somehow. As far as Albus knew, Seth did not know its power.

"I have something important to tell you," Seth told him. "For free. For your father. And I'll be out of your hair." Albus turned to him but still said nothing. He folded his arms and Seth went on, "The Hogwarts Express will be carrying a bunch of kids, right?"

"That's… what it usually does"-

"Well, it'll never make it," Seth said uninterestedly. "And… oh, yeah, the train's gonna crash. In fact, we might actually have a quiet, uneventful year. At least until the end where something randomly bad happens. Doesn't that usually happen to the Potter family?"

Albus stared in shock, _"What?"_

"You think I'm kidding?" Seth asked testily.

"No, I"- Albus stopped. Seth _never _lied. He was telling the truth. But how did he know? How did he find out? He would never understand that kid. And the train? Crashing? Was that even possible? The possibility scared him because if the train crashed, Hogwarts would simply not get students that year. Eventually, he was forced to just nod and say, "Thank you."

Seth nodded and left the scene. Albus rarely saw him these days. He only came up when he needed to eat, otherwise he was either doing Animagus training with Fauna, Alexis and Fora and McGonagall, or he was with Simon in the second year boy's dormitories. Albus walked a little faster over to the Whomping Willow. He once witnessed Hagrid fighting the tree off for Hugo to get through before going over himself and ultimately getting killed. This year, Albus did not need half giants to stop the giant tree. He pointed his wand up and yelled, "_Immobulus Totalum!"_

The tree froze, its branches shuddering slightly, as if fighting the force of the spell. The tree was strong and it would break free in seconds but Albus just got through. His brain was still reeling from the piece of information Seth gave him. Was it worth it to tell Harry? Would he take it seriously? Albus was not sure. He expected an answer more like 'the train has never been safer. We're taking every precaution.' Albus was worried that this meeting would not end well. Why was he even being called? What did Harry want with him now? A new job? Was Uncle Ron arrested and was Albus supposed to rescue him in another mouse-chase that Harry set up?

Albus walked through Hogsmeade village, taking care to wrap the Invisiblity Cloak around himself. The village was not as busy as it usually was. Most residents stayed indoors and when they left, it was for a brief moment, some were hurried, some families even rode brooms across the shortest distances, poised to take off at the slightest hint of trouble. Albus hurried past them all, stopping when he finally reached the countryside past Dervish & Bangs. He looked around. Standing in an open field was Harry Potter. Albus did not show himself until he was right in front of him.

Harry flinched at first before registering the cloak and sighing. He wordlessly took Albus and steered him into thin air. At first, Albus thought he was Apparating but then a door appeared out of nowhere. He invited Albus inside what looked like a bungalow. The inside was homey, very welcoming and very warm. What happened to _their _home? What was Harry doing here? Wasn't he at home with the DA fighting a political war as usual? Harry shut the door and locked it with special keys. Something was different. The keychain held different colored keys, each fitting into several different locks. When the door locked, Albus felt his stomach turn upside down and right-side up again. Where were they? He tried looking out a window but he just saw nothingness.

"Dad"-

"Rather not be overheard," Harry said shortly. "The vampires have taken root in the countryside and the trolls are in the mountains. Two groups of magical beings with unknown allegiance in close proximity to Hogwarts is not good news. This is dangerous. We must be very careful what we expect from the creatures. There's no telling which of them are on our side and which of them now seek to eradicate Wizardkind. And mark my words, there is plenty of evidence to assume that will be the goal of plenty. It's keeping Rolf Scamander busy for the entirety of the summer before he returns to Hogwarts."

Harry took a green key from the keychain and turned it in the green lock. Albus felt the house lurch, as if it had just touched down. When Harry opened the door, Albus' stomach did a somersault. It was the Malfoy Manor. "The best of protections have been placed on all of us. This has become new Headquarters for Dumbledore's Army and the only way to access it is through special safe houses set across the country. With the Fidileus Charm set on all of them, including this house, this might just be Hermione's most brilliant protective spell yet."

"Where is"-

"I'm not at liberty to show you more than I already have," Harry said shortly. He steered Albus from the Malfoy's entrance hall into a side-chamber. He heard a babble of voices from the dining hall but Albus could not make any of them out. Next he knew, he was face to face with Mark. Albus stepped back and regarded Mark and his fiancée Aries. They both looked different.

Mark's hair was messy as if he had just gotten out of bed. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep but other than that, he looked a little bit better. He had taken the deaths of Walter and Molly much harder than Albus. Still, at least his clothes were good. He still kept himself well dressed and his wand holder was still in place. Mark did not acknowledge Albus though. He stared at a point over Albus' shoulder, not offering a word.

Aries on the other hand looked the same. She held herself with the same posture she always did. Her eyes were grey and stormy, her blonde hair combed back and ending in curls at the very back, her amulet hanging over her neck like it belonged. Albus felt something radiating from it, like an unseen power calling to him. Albus was used to this feeling when he was around Aries because he knew she was extremely skilled and very powerful for her age. What he did not notice was the small hand clutching at her waist.

The boy looked around the age of seven. He had a faraway look in his silvery eyes and he randomly sat down and shut them, as if concentrating on something. Albus was on the point of asking his name when Harry introduced him, "This is Apollo L. Kimble," Harry introduced Albus. "He is underage but he will be sheltered at Hogwarts for the time being. His father has been very busy and we have opted to look after him. Mark himself was delayed in returning to Hogwarts due to… issues."

Albus turned back to Mark. He could not help it. He had to speak to him, "Mark… are you alright, mate?"

Albus was not sure if Mark ever got through his hatred towards Albus and he did not give any indication as to how he felt. He just wordlessly shook his head, considered, met Albus' eyes and said, "A little," very quietly, almost in a deathly whisper.

Albus got a bad feeling about this. He was not sure what was going on in Mark's mind. Did Mark blame him? Mark had the look of someone who wanted something. Revenge, maybe? Peace? Being Mark, it could have been anything. Last Albus saw, Mark was wailing in the middle of the entrance hall before being led out by Aries. Supposedly, she was dealing with his depression but it did not seem she had made any progress.

Still, as Mark and Aries stood beside each other, Albus could see what he failed to see the year before. Walter was right. Mark and Aries were in love, he knew that now. Mark was still depressed but he looked better. He had grown an inch or two over the summer and he frequently combed his fair down with his hands, as if still trying to bring himself back to the way he was. Did Aries do it? Had she succeeded where the twins had failed? What did she do that they could not?

Harry cleared his throat and Albus turned to him next. What was this about? He almost forgot he was in the Malfoy Manor, almost forgot that he had travelled across the country as easily as Apparating. "Al… you, of course are bitter towards me because you wish to be treated as an adult, correct?"

Albus sighed. Harry still did not get it. Albus did not want to be an adult, he wanted to be a kid. _For once. _Since his first year, he had been tasked with one thing or another. Look after Mark, look after the exchange students, take this amulet and don't you dare make a mistake or your sister might die, oh, and find the Enchanter's Princess and keep it to yourself or everyone else might die, including your father who purposely got himself arrested. The only year where Albus had a chance at doing something for himself was third year and he went and got himself invested into the forest.

Albus said nothing. If Harry did not get it, Albus was not going to make him. Albus took the next minute of silence to look around again. Apollo was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his eyes closed. Then, Harry tried another tactic, "Al, if you wish to be told everything, that means being treated as an adult. The DA cannot and will not reveal its plans to sixteen year-old kids. You've done more for me than half the group has done but we've all seen what war looks like, we were made in its midst. You cannot ask to be treated as a kid and still expect to know what was going through my mind one year ago. I am giving you a choice. Do you want to play a role in this war or not?"

Albus was silent, still. Did he? He wanted to play a role the previous year before discovering that it was all just manipulation. Seth had manipulated him to find the Princess even though he could have freed Harry a while ago, Harry had manipulated him to find the Princess and got himself arrested to make a point of its urgency… did they all think Albus was stupid? More importantly, after all that, _did _Albus want a role? The answer was easy. He _did _want a role but he wanted it on _his _terms. He wanted Harry to be truthful with him. He wanted to make a difference the way he could, especially considering the fact that he was a NEWT student. Would he even be able to? "I have a choice?"

"Yes, but this is the only time," Harry told him. "You can play a role, at your own pace and with all the information you _need, _or you can stay out of it and let the adults handle it. Choose wisely."

"I want to play a role," Albus said. He wanted to add that he did not want to be manipulated but he thought better of it.

"You're not of age yet," Harry began. "Whatever you may feel about yourself, you're still sixteen. Information will be one of the few options you have and the only thing you'll be able to do is to be my man in Hogwarts. Someone to keep an eye on the student body. I need information."

_Information. _It so happened that Albus had information. Perfect information Harry had to know regardless of how their relationship went from there. Albus took a breath and said, "I have something to tell you, then." Harry, who opened his mouth to continue speaking, closed it and remained silent. Albus said, "I don't know the source I have but if there's a chance, it's worth investigating. Dad, the train might crash when it's carrying the kids."

Harry stared. Albus could tell he did not believe in the possibility. It was too incredible for him. No one, not even Voldemort had attempted something like that. "Al… who would do that?"

"Not sure," Albus shrugged, well aware of Mark's eyes on him. "I'm just telling you what I heard."

"The train is safe," Harry assured him. "We're doing what we can and there are high doubts anyone can take it. So, don't worry."

"What's the point of asking for information if you won't believe what's being told to you?" Albus challenged angrily. "Fine, don't believe me. But if the train crashes, I swear, I'll never forgive you."

Even Mark looked normal now, staring at Albus curiously, momentarily having forgotten he was supposed to be depressed. Aries did not seem to know what to make of this information herself. Albus could not blame her. Albus did not know what to make of it. Where did Seth get this from? His father? Why would his father tell him? Albus thought that this was the end when suddenly, Apollo spoke. He spoke so suddenly, Albus jumped and Aries widened her eyes. Clearly, Apollo speaking was not frequent. He spoke just two words, "It's true."

Upon the two words spoken, Harry nodded and put his hands in his pockets, "I'll… look into it. I'll do everything in my power to make sure the students are safe." Harry said to not only Albus but to Mark and Aries as well. Aries seemed to be paying maximum attention, Apollo curled himself up and went to sleep and Mark folded his arms, regarding both Albus and Harry with an unfathomable expression.

"That's lucky," Aries shrugged.

"Who gave you this, information, Al?" Harry asked. Albus was not sure if he should tell but by Harry's eyes, he could tell Harry already knew. Harry had a deal with Seth and this was probably why Seth was telling Albus. He was staying true to his deal with Harry. Albus nodded once to Harry quietly and Harry nodded back to show that he understood. Harry turned to Aries instead, "Miss Kimble," Harry said suddenly but respectfully. As the two faced each other, Albus and Mark looked up, looking from one to the other. There was something unsaid between them, like the two had argued before and were mentally arguing then and there as well. Albus was about to ask what was going on when Harry said, "Have you thought about what we discussed?"

Aries shot Harry with a piercing look, her gray eyes swimming with fire. Then, slowly, miraculously, they settled down. "Under one condition."

"It being…"

"The reason why I am powerless at the moment is because Heirs are not enough," she said cryptically. "There are countless items that _must _be found before we can push back in any war."

"Items- oh, great..."

"Famous Harry Potter on yet another quest," Aries smirked mockingly. "Surely though, after finding seven Horcruxes and three Deathly Hallows, this should be cake. This time, we need to find the _Medieval Relics."_

_The Medieval Relics. _

The name rang no sort of bell in Albus' mind. He looked at Mark. For a wonder, he was looking back. There seemed to be no hatred in them but something else. Something unfathomable. Albus could not put his finger on it. This meeting was becoming confusing, "So, what are"-

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Aries said piercingly. "_Clearly _they are Relics and they definitely hold some power. Each one was once possessed by a particularly famous witch or wizard so simple research may do. The only place I can think of is the Hogwarts library though, and with me entering NEWT year, I am more focused on my studies. Find what they might be and where they are and we'll work from there. But we need _all _of them. All seven."

"Well, that narrows it down," Harry said happily. "Al… we spent the last year searching for the Enchanter's Princess and the House Heirs. We succeeded. We know more than both the Ministry and the Reservation. That knowledge can lead to power and supposedly the key to defeating them both. However, that knowledge is useless unless we conduct some more searching. I have a new job for you. Find what the Medieval Relics are and either tell me or, if you are capable, find them and bring them together. Do you think you can do that?"

Mark nodded more fervently than Albus or even Aries, though the latter did puff herself up, looking extremely haughty and proud, "This is right up my alley."

Harry nodded gratefully and led them out of the Manor. Albus threw the cloak over him as they appeared back in Hogsmeade but there was no need. Harry escorted them to the gates. Albus was not sure but he had a feeling that more DA members were watching from hidden locations in case anything happened. As they reached the Hogwarts gates, Harry stopped. Albus looked around and jumped upon seeing who it was.

Lucius Malfoy still looked upright and proper, as if he had never gone rogue. There he stood, off the path in the thicket, watching the progression to the Hogwarts gates. His Law Enforcement was behind him, a large group now Albus put his eyes on them and he had a feeling it was even larger with more spread across the Wizarding world. Harry folded his arms, "Still out and about? Good luck. The Reservation does not take prisoners."

Following several loud cracks, they disappeared and Harry turned to them, "Find the Relics. I will do my own research on them and get back to"-

Apollo gave a sudden shudder. Harry, Aries, Mark and Albus stopped and stared as Apollo collapsed to the ground and landed on his knees. Albus' heart was beating frantically but Aries did not seem worried. In fact, she looked like she may have expected this, or else she was simply used to it. Apollo's eyes went blank as he spoke in a very soft, fragile voice.

"_Find the guard, and pawns who heed the church bells ring,_ _find the monarch, the castle, and the one true King._ _Four in the castle, one overseas,_ _one on an island, and one amongst trees_. _For then, the answer may make itself clear, The Relics of the Kings known only by ear. Answer the riddle to make all clear…"_

Apollo stopped suddenly, so suddenly as if a tape was suddenly paused abruptly. Albus looked at Aries, hoping she would explain. Aries only took her brother by the hand though. Apollo's eyes were no longer silver. They were now milky white. Whatever he saw, it blinded him. "So, my brother's role as a seer has been established. Good luck, Mr. Potter. You'll probably need it."

Harry could only nod quietly as he watched them walk through the gates once they were allowed in by Ernie Macmillan, the gate guard. Harry walked off silently and thoughtfully, without a backward glance.


	4. Soto's Threat

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 3: Soto's Threat**

The rest of July was spent in Hogwarts with Mark and Aries. Albus came back to the school with Mark, who yelped and hugged the twins upon his arrival. Mark seemed ok. Albus knew Eric was still grieving but he was grieving silently. Mark had proven the previous month that he could no longer handle loss too well. Albus was met at the entrance by Alexis who took him by the arm and asked how it went. Alexis was the only girl Albus openly shared his life with because she was practically the only one he trusted. Albus only started dating her officially the previous year but their relationship went further back than that.

When Mark and Eric embraced, it lasted longer than anything else. Alexis was soon preoccupied by her brother as she usually was that summer and Albus just took to watching Mark with Aries, probably making sure he did not have another breakdown. Albus felt a tad uncomfortable standing beside Aries. He rarely ever spoke to her and from what he knew of her, she was not the kindest of girls, nor the most considerate. Albus was no fool either. Though Mark was too depressed to see for himself, Albus knew better. He knew why she suddenly turned around and invited Mark to stay with her. He would inevitably grow closer to her. He would remember for himself how much he might have liked her before she left.

"Alright, mate?" Eric asked quietly as they broke apart.

Mark took a while to answer. Albus was not sure if he answered while conscious that Aries was watching and answered for her benefit or if his answer was the truth. He just said, quietly and uncertainly, "Yeah," and funnily, his voice sounded fragile.

"Why don't I believe you, then?" Alex asked, folding his arms.

Their eyes met. Albus thought he heard Aries mutter something under her breath but he did not catch what she said. Mark just shrugged and turned his eyes back to Eric. Eric still seemed down but much better off than Mark. Conversation between Alex and Mark seemed strained and Albus could tell why. He did not know the full details but James told him that Alex was hard at work during their first couple of weeks of the summer taking care of Eric after Mark rejected it all in favor of staying with Aries. It must have offended Alex somewhat. Why Mark chose Aries over his best friends, his closest family members was beyond them all.

After five minutes of silent hugging and silently assuring each other that they were all ok, they disappeared, presumably up to their Common room and Albus turned to her, "What- what did you do that Alex, Eric and I could not?" Albus asked Aries, aware that he rarely ever talked to her.

Aries turned to him, her stormy grey eyes unrelenting as she stared daggers at him. "It isn't what you _could_ not but what you _did _not do. I just happened to remind Mark that whatever he thought, he did not lose everything. He still has somebody who loves him."

"The twins and I love him"-

"It's hardly my fault that you made a very foul impression of that!" Aries said in such a condescending tone, Albus would have preferred her yelling at him.

"Oh, yeah? So, what did _you _do? Take advantage of his misery and offer him something you know full well he'd have never accepted had he been happier?" Albus shot back. He knew that Aries was under no delusions. Mark would have never stayed with Aries at her place if he was not so depressed. Aries took advantage of that. Albus did not know about the twins but she did not strike Albus as a kind girl or a considerate girl. _And she's the Enchanter's Princess, _he thought.

At first, Albus thought she would Jinx him. She certainly looked like she wanted to but she just stared at him, "Mark _hates _you. He wants _nothing _to do with you. You were dishonest with him and"-

"He doesn't hate me," Albus said quietly. "Besides, whatever I did, you would do the same thing so if anyone's being dishonest, it's you."

"Well, he still picked me," Aries said firmly. "And that's the reality. Nobody can make him decide who to like and hate so how he feels about you is for you two to work out, not me." Aries just shrugged and left, not looking back as she turned a corner.

For the next few days, Aries was silent. She did not seem as bothersome as she usually was when around company. She just spent time in the library, practicing spells which she always performed remarkably well for a girl her age. She was still a very headstrong girl and she still proved to be incredibly arrogant.

What mystified Albus for months to come was what Aries did the next day. They had coincidentally passed each other in the Entrance hall on the way to breakfast when she grabbed his arm tightly. Albus stopped, heart pounding. She had a firm grip and his heart started pounding. He could feel the power radiating off her, her touch sending something like an electric charge coursing through him. "Hold still, I need to do something."

Albus did as told, paralyzed for shock as she took her amulet off and put it around Albus' neck instead. Just as it was hung over his neck, it started tightening, the amulet pressing against his chest. "Erm… Aries…" He hoped Alexis would come down. He could not take Aries alone if the Amulet choked him. Slowly, it started burning against his chest and Albus made to turn when he discovered that he was paralyzed. He could not move as the amulet burned itself more and more until finally, Albus was bracing himself against the pain, sure that it would leave a mark.

Then, it stopped. The amulet automatically hung itself around Aries' neck once again and she seemed pleased, "Thank me later."

Albus, of course had no intention to thank her just yet. The burn had left a mark. Albus had, on his chest under his shirt, a mark with two swords crossing over each other. The insignia of the amulet. She hung back and stared, very pleased with herself as it faded until it was barely visible. Before Albus could ask anything, Mark and the twins came down the stairs next. Mark's return sparked not only emotional talks with the twins, but Aries shut herself up for the first time in what Albus guessed had to be years. "He did not love them this much when I was here nine years ago. What the hell changed?"

Albus did not bother answering her. Truth be told, Albus was not savvy to Mark's past, back when his parents _were _alive, back when he was happy. He could not answer Aries even if he wanted to. He made to walk to the Slytherin Common room when the Oak doors opened wide and in walked Professor Phoenix. Beside him was none other than Soto Lean.

The few in the entrance hall stared in surprise. There was only Mark, Aries, Albus and the twins. Even Scorpius was not there. Soto looked around with cold eyes, regarding everyone at least once, making each and every one of them feel very uncomfortable. It was only when he met Aries' eyes when he widened them and looked away. Aries put her hand up her sleeve where her wand was presumed to be. Albus could feel the tension in the room reach boiling point when Soto stared hard at Mark as if trying to see something that was not there.

"Are they all?" Soto asked softly.

"The rest are in the Common rooms," Phoenix said.

"Wait for me in your office, Headmaster," Soto told him softly. "I have a couple of words to speak to those children. Don't worry. I can't do anything to them. I'm bound, unfortunately."

Aries kept her hand up her sleeve. One quick movement and Soto would be disarmed. Albus wondered why she did not do it immediately. Soto stopped in front of Mark. Albus thought Mark might break again but he faced him up, folding his arms, waiting for whatever Soto wanted to say.

"Prior to his resignation," Soto said to Mark. "Mr. Potter has been investigating the matter of five Heirs for four years now. He had reason to believe that you had incredible ancestry, Mr. Wallader. _I _had reason. Now, why would that be, I wonder?"

Albus reached for his wand too. Soto was an ally, he had even heard rumor that he made an Unbreakable Vow with Phoenix to work primarily for the DA and Hogwarts until after exams were done. Nonetheless, Albus did not trust him. He did not care that Soto was a new ally. He did not care that Mark might still have held a grudge against Albus. If Soto tried breaking what little of Mark had been rebuilt, Albus would duel him then and there. And if he was capable, he would do to Soto what he did to Ridge and end it. He _hated _Soto.

"We know all five," Aries told him, her voice alone as strong as his. Soto turned to her but she held her ground. Albus knew but Aries did not. She had challenged Soto before when he went under the guise of Neal Soot. "If you don't know them, you're not meant to. Simple as that."

"It just so happens that I _was _trusted with that information," Soto said coolly to her. "It is a shame, however, that the Princess' identity still eludes me as she eludes the rest of the world. Still, I am no fool, _Miss Kimble_. I can make my guesses."

_Yeah, _Albus thought. _Keep thinking that. _At least Harry did not… or could not tell anyone else.

"However," Soto continued. "No one said five was the total number, now did they? No, there remains another. Two _others _and seven relics to find and do you want to know something, Mr. Wallader? You may have fooled the world but I do not remain convinced. You have lied, even thrown the Princess herself in front of you but I am still on to your game. You may take all the time you need to consider these words but if you do not come out with the truth before the school year is up, I do not need to tell you that your life will be made very miserable indeed." Just before Aries could pull her wand out, Soto turned to her next, "Where's your brother?"

Aries' wand was halfway out when she stopped, staring at him. "As if I'd"-

"He has something to reveal," Soto told her. "The second he does, let me know, will you? Or… I may not be able to duel you, but I will make you wish I can."

"Is that seriously the only way you do business?" Alex asked. "Threatening people?"

"Even your son does better business than you," Albus quipped.

Soto smirked, "My son warned you of something, did he not? He would have been clueless had it not been for me. Don't speak of things you know so little about, Mr. Potter."

Mark cleared his throat, voice sounding strong but Albus could sense the waver and uncertainty. "You've tried this before, Soto. I'm not trusting you this time. I'll never tell you anything if it costs me my life and once this allegiance you have with Potter is over, you're out of the game and that's a promise."

Soto laughed as he walked up the marble staircase. As Soto stepped on the first step, Scorpius and Rose came in from a side chamber leading to the dungeons. They stopped as the sight of Soto. Soto did not seem to pay them mind, however, and said, "We shall see, Mr. Wallader. I think you'll find I will be the one coming out on top in the very end of things. Consider my warning or you'll be left with none to blame but yourself when that time comes. Excuse me, Miss Ackerly, I have an appointment."

Soto walked up and Alexis stood, eyes wide on the stairs. Her quiet younger brother was beside her. How much had she heard? Soto continued walking up when he stopped, considered, and flicked his wand once. Envelopes soared out of his pockets and into the hands of Albus, Alexis, Scorpius, Rose, Mark, Alex, Eric, and Aries. The silence in the hall lasted a long time. Everyone was on the point of dueling him. He did not know about everyone else but the only reason Albus stayed put was because Soto was a teacher and was recently made Head of House, demoting Era for the second time in Albus' school career. He had the power to expel Albus if he wanted to and all for what? To _try _killing him? Albus was not sure he could manage that and even Aries seemed to be having second thoughts.

"Your exam results. For all of you, including you Miss Ackerly. My sources tell me you have been seeing Mr. Potter. It's nice, isn't it, Mr. Potter, knowing the weaknesses of your allies?"

With that final, indirect threat, Soto had left, probably to change back into his form of Professor Soot and meet the Headmaster. The allegiance with Soto was one of convenience but Albus swore to himself that as soon as Harry was done benefitting off of him, Soto would end up as dead as Ridge. The memory brought a pang to Albus' stomach. The last person who tried killing someone dear to him, Albus ended up killing him. He was not entirely sure he could bring himself to do it to Soto even if he did deserve it.

The entrance hall was silent. No one uttered a word. Albus knew he had to alert the Hogwarts Guard to Soot's identity as soon as possible though. Only he knew and the only people he shared it with were James, Alexis and Harry. Alexis gave Albus a look that demanded an explanation as soon as they were alone. Albus knew he would have to. Unfortunately, Alexis was spending the entire summer with her brother and most of the Guard was on holiday.

"Evil git," Aries sighed, stowing her wand back up her sleeve. "Ok, let's see what all you suckers got and then I'll open mine. Sound fair?"

Aries' words drove all else from their minds. OWL's. Their results had come. Albus' heart was beating frantically. His dream as a Curse-breaker was hanging in the balance. If he failed too many subjects, he'd be shunted to the side for another profession.

At Aries' suggestion, they opened their envelopes. Alex and Eric swapped theirs and opened each other's while Mark opened his, hands fumbling a little bit. Meanwhile, Alexis smiled and turned to Alexander, her brother, "Want to see what sort of grades your big sister gets?" she asked as she opened her envelope.

Albus was consciously aware that he was in a hall filled with overachievers. Alexis, Alex, Mark, Aries, and Rose got high grades to begin with. He knew he would be overshadowed. Only he, Eric and Scorpius were average. Or so Albus thought. He smirked at his grades, going through each down from the bottom up, glowing with pride the more he read.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

**Pass Grades: **

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

**Fail Grades:**

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

**Albus Severus Potter has achieved:**

**Ancient Runes: **Exceeds Expectations

**Astronomy:** Acceptable

**Care of Magical Creatures: **Outstanding

**Charms:** Outstanding

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: **Outstanding

**Divination: **Dreadful

**Herbology: **Exceeds Expectations

**History of Magic: **Poor

**Muggle Studies: **Acceptable

**Potions: **Exceeds Expectations

**Transfiguration: **Exceeds Expectations

Albus grinned widely. "Nine!" he said, making Alexis look up in interest and Aries also looked over from Mark's. "Nine OWL's! I'm in. I'm game."

Alex scoffed, "Pfft, I got ten!"

"Eight isn't that bad," Eric shrugged, staring at his grades.

Albus' only problem was that with an E on Herbology, Vulneroman would unlikely take him. Albus had failed. What would happen next? Vulneroman demanded 'O' students and Albus only made an 'E.' Well, that meant he would not be a Curse-breaker. Albus reflected for a bit on the look on Soot's face, or rather Soto's face when he saw that Albus picked the profession he himself had suggested. He felt sick at the thought. Without Herbology, let alone Arithmancy, he was not getting anywhere. His ambition had ended. He would need another consultation before deciding what to do.

As expected, Mark and Alex passed with flying colors. Mark had gotten an 'O' in all his subjects, except Divination, where he received an 'A' on and History of Magic which saw an E. Alex had gotten an 'O' even on Divination, but he got an abysmal grade on History of Magic. Rose had similar results but her Arithmancy grade was an 'O.' Eric on the other hand had gotten an 'E' on every subject except Divination which saw a 'T' and Muggle Studies which had a 'P'. He seemed all around pleased with his grades though and Albus was pleased that everyone were rather happy with what they had.

"Al, mate, I'm down, you?" Scorpius said from beside him.

Scorpius had gotten roughly the same results as Albus in them, except his Care of Magical Creatures was an Acceptable, History of Magic was a Dreadful, Divination was an Acceptable surprisingly, and his Transfiguration was Exceeds Expectations.

"Ten," Alexis said from Albus' other side. "Swap?"

"Well done, Alexis," Alexander said happily. "Is that good?"

"As good as I _can _get," Alexis shrugged as she handed hers to Albus.

Alexis did get 'O' and 'E' on everything except History of Magic which saw a 'T.' Alexis was not looking at Albus' results yet, though. She was still staring at her results in Albus' hands. "The 'O' subjects are the ones I will be most qualified to teach should I teach Advanced Subjects. See? Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. And an 'E' on everything else but History of Magic."

"Excellent," Albus said, heart welling up as he imagined Alexis teaching and tutoring. That was practically her life this summer when she stayed with her brother. Would he still be friends with Alexis when Hogwarts ended and they went their separate ways? He hoped so.

Aries finally opened hers and laughed at them all. It was almost demeaning. Albus and Alex rolled their eyes and even Alexis looked with distaste at her proud posture. Alex folded his arms, "So I suppose you got an 'O' on everything did you?"

"Twelve OWL's. _Twelve! _I got a hundred and twenty percent on Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy," she scoffed. "And that's someone who didn't take the same curricula in the States. Outstanding isn't good enough!"

"Well, for us mere mortals, that's all we could ask for," Eric shrugged.

"No, you just didn't work hard enough," she sniped back.

"Well, not everyone is as perfect as you," Alex said sarcastically. "We have other lives and we prefer keeping them."

Aries shrugged as if to say _your funeral _and said no more. She entwined her arm around Mark's and walked away. Mark threw the twins a final glance and even stole a look at Albus before rounding a corner. Albus supposed that was a good thing. Mark refused to look at him all last year. The fact he acknowledged Albus this year meant something, he supposed. Mark still looked torn up but at least he looked better. Albus wondered if he could not do anything else. Then, it struck him. Albus actually felt rather foolish for not thinking of it sooner.

Mark was bothered over Walter's death. Was it possible for Albus to borrow the Resurrection Stone ring from Seth and lend it to Mark, just for a day? Would that help him? He would be able to talk to his parents, Walter even, and Eric could have a final goodbye with Molly. He wondered if Seth even knew the ring's secret.

"Al," Alexis said from beside him again. Alexander had gone to explore the rest of the entrance hall. His eyes were wide and had a childish look of wonder to them. That left just them. "How did your exams go?"

"Great," Albus shrugged. You saw them, didn't you."

"Alexander was distracting me," Alexis said apologetically and she looked at his paper which she still had in her hands. She smiled, "Charms?"

"Outstanding, thanks to you," Albus said, looking at his grade. "You'll make a great teacher."

"What did Soto want?" she asked, finishing looking at his results and swapping it back for hers again. Albus did not answer immediately. Both of them just threw a final glance at their exam results. Herbology. Albus wondered.

"Do you think I'd be able to convince Vulneroman to take an E student?" Albus asked.

"What for? I thought he was lowering his standard," she said factually, making Albus look at her. She looked back, "You didn't hear? Usually, when teachers are hired, they keep the required grade as the previous teacher. Vulneroman raised the stakes and I thought I heard him telling Phoenix that he hardly had any students because of that. Phoenix suggested he lower the standard so we'll wait and see what happens. Anyways, what happened with Soto?"

Albus, of course explained everything without leaving a single detail out. Not this time. This was the second time Soto threatened someone close to Albus. First, he tried with Lily and now… now he threatened Alexis.

_Miss Ackerly. My sources tell me you have been seeing Mr. Potter. It's nice, isn't it, Mr. Potter, knowing the weaknesses of your allies?_

"Soto…" she sighed. "He really has to go, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Albus grumbled. "He gets me really mad. How does he even get into Hogwarts like this?"

"He's an Heir, isn't he?" she asked suddenly.

Albus widened his eyes. He had never shared with Alexis the ancestry of Seth and his father. He was unable too. Seth had silenced him without Albus knowing. He opened his mouth to speak but his throat constricted again and he knew he would remain unable to. He hoped Alexis did not take his silence the wrong way. But she was smart. She continued staring calmly, "You're silenced? Wow, they are cruel. Ok, I'm going to ramble here. If I'm right, just smile ok? Nobody can stop you smiling. Since you seem to be silenced, I'm guessing it's because he _is_ an Heir. He must be. That would explain why he feels the need to join my father. I wonder if that means the other Heirs are already involved. And because your girlfriend is so smart, she'll just guess that he is Slytherin's mystery Heir?"

_Damn, Alexis is a genius, _Albus thought. He smiled more to himself but she caught him. Seth might have silenced him but he could not stop him smiling. "I wonder how… could they really come from Voldemort? That's impossible. I could be wrong but I wouldn't be surprised if someone in that sociopathic family of theirs had an extramarital relation with someone and spawned those two little demons. Would that make sense? It could only be the Gaunts though. No one else has those urges. But Soto's too young to come from them, isn't he? Maybe we'll meet his father eventually. I wonder if that would be a good thing or a bad thing."

Alexis fell into thought and Albus just kept smiling. He might have been silenced but the fact that Alexis guessed all by herself meant so much. And no one could stop the outburst Albus gave, smile wide and face beaming at her. He was never so proud of her as he was that day, "Alexis… you're a frigging genius! You know that?"


	5. Foreseen

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 4: Foreseen**

_**A/N: Hi! Yes, I am back. It turns out that I was not cut off from the internet for more than a couple of hours. I got insanely lucky. I will be cut off later but it will be nothing a visit to an internet café cannot deal with. Updates should, most likely, remain on track. Without further ado, here goes the next chapter.**_

_In the skies…_

Dubium watched from above, far above the empty tracks. Soto was no longer beside him. He went off to do his duties. Or so he believed. Soto had been given too much leniency and the world was a plague, corrupting and changing people too easily. Soto was corruptible. Well, soon, he would know. He would know if Soto had betrayed him or not. He heard from afar the train coming nearer. He turned to Lady, "They will expect an attack on the tracks. Strike where they least expect. Strike the back compartment first. If anyone shows up to challenge you, we have our spy."

Lady aimed her wand so precisely at the back compartment, it was incredible. A bright white jet shot out of her wand and made straight for the back compartment. The train was still going rather slowly, just starting out. For a minute, it looked like it would hit but the jet disappeared in midair. The train went on unhindered. Dubium widened his eyes. So, it appeared someone had forewarned them… or was this just a natural reaction to the war he declared so recently? The next phase would tell him more.

"Keep your eyes on them," Dubium said. "Place a Disillusionment Charm on the ship and follow at top speed. I have our brothers waiting at random points." The only person who knew all these points was Soto. If he was stopped, he would know for certain.

_On the train…_

"Just as we were forewarned," Harry said breathlessly. "Guess we _can _trust him. Ok, send message through the Galleons. Tell Lee, George, and Katie to stand by. They should be getting attacked at any moment."

Ernie nodded, "And once I'm done, I'll have to leave. The Minister will wonder where I've gone."

"Do that, and make sure Hogwarts is secure," Harry told him. "Nothing is more important than Hogwarts, right now."

As Ernie left, Harry thought back to Albus' warning. He knew. Somehow, he knew. The information must have come from Soto. He was the only one with inside information on the Reservation. So, did that mean Albus had made contact with him? Or did Soto tell Seth who passed it to Albus due to Seth's deal with Harry months prior? It had to be the latter. Well, if Soto was right, this would tip the scale in favor of Dumbledore's Army.

_Watching from the skies_

"_Confringo!"_

A large explosion rocked the tracks. Witches and wizards robed in white were all over the tracks but the train rolled on. Two people appeared in plain-clothes to fight them. Dennis Creevey and Hannah Abbot. The duel was short and in seconds, the Reservation disappeared. Once the train passed, Dennis and Hannah Apparated to join the Dumbledore's Army members still waiting.

Dubium watched interestedly as the first attempt failed. So, Soto had told when he was not supposed to. He had betrayed him and would not show his face until after the school year. It was a shame. He had believed he could trust his son. The family was indeed dysfunctional. He would have to die, of course. Him, his wife and his children. None could be trusted.

A crack sounded at his side and Lady came up, "They knew, it seems. But we still have them on the run. Let's see them manage the second attempt and I'll be surprised if they manage the third."

The two watched from above. Two hours into the ride saw five Reservation members attack the driver's compartment. The spell was repelled off the carriage easily and from the countryside, an invisible someone cast a curse. The tracks shook briefly but George repelled the worst of the Curse from beside the tracks. The Reservation members were still unseen. Dennis and Hannah appeared and rushed in, attacking offensively at whoever tried casting the curse to destroy the train.

Dubium tapped his finger on the side of the ship as two more appeared. "We lost one," a witch said. "We killed him before the DA could capture him."

"Good," Dubium said quietly. "Let them manage the third attempt. If the train gets away… we will attack Hogwarts."

Almost immediately after, countless curses were fired from unseen people. Hermione stood at the forefront of the DA members left defending the tracks. One flick of her wand and all Disillusionment Charms wore off. The Reservation could finally be seen. Upon being revealed, they rushed at her aggressively. George and Angelina popped out of nowhere to take the brunt and Hannah Abbot fired from behind. Dennis looked around, watching the tracks. One more member was standing a little way off on a bridge. The train would reach that point in seconds.

Dennis Apparated just as the Wizard with wild red hair raised his wand and pointed it at the tracks themselves. The train would derail and go down into the countryside below. Standing on the bridge was just Dennis and the wizard. "I love you, Colin," Dennis said quietly. He could almost see the ghost of his dead brother watching him with a smile. "I guess I'll be seeing you… pretty soon."

Dennis disregarded his wand. It would be no use. Instead, he attacked the wizard physically. The train just managed to reach their point as the wizard was jumped and the force of the train sent them sprawling into the countryside below. A fiery orange light illuminated their point as they fell, a jet of green and silence. The train rolled on, Hermione watched in shock and Dubium just laughed.

"He took his own life?"

"Did he? Make certain he is not fooling us."

"Just did," a Wizard behind said. "The Mudblood is dead and so is our brother. We lost two during this operation. Ultimately, I am afraid it was a failure."

"Failure?" Dubium repeated. "Fire at will!"

At Dubium's command, a loud blast from the ship shot from a cannon. It was no cannon ball, but a fiery ball, taking fuel from the air itself, getting hotter and more fiery the closer it got to the tracks. Jets of water shot out from seemingly nowhere but it was no use. The fire smashed the tracks into nothingness. Dubium watched triumphantly as the train carried on across the tracks, useless to stop, until it rolled off the gap in the tracks and to the countryside below. They watched it fall, exploding in a blaze of fire. Dubium watched pitilessly as he sent three down to confirm the dead.

"An entire generation, destroyed," he muttered. "Let this serve as a lesson that no more Muggle means of transportation will be"-

By Portkey, the three he sent reappeared on the ship. Beside them was a barely conscious DA member. They wore stony looks, "None. They weren't there."

"_What?"_

"We found this one. He's just a grunt but he was down there when it fell."

Dubium pushed two aside with his wand and raised the injured woman to her feet. "Name!"

"Harriet Clay," she muttered in a whisper.

"Muggle name," Dubium responded. "When did you join this infernal group?"

"1997, twenty-five years ago," she muttered.

"Intelligence suggests she's one of the new ones," Lady informed him. "Not one of the main group. She joined an uprising against control over the school."

"Who was in control?" Dubium asked calmly.

"Death Eaters. Pure-blood supremacists. We beat you," Harriet muttered. "We beat you then and we'll beat you now."

"Indeed?" Dubium said. "So you've fought our ideology before? Then you will know that we come back fiercer than ever each and every time. Knowing this, you will be given one chance to renounce this former life. Consent and"-

She spat at his face, interrupting him and infuriating him. "Throw her off! We now know who our mole is! Leave the train. We make for Hogwarts."

_The Ministry…_

"This _is_ a setback," Orgella whispered furiously.

"Ah, not necessarily," Incommodo said with a whisper, but for the first time sounding gleeful. "The Reservation attacked the train which means Hogwarts will want more security. We have sufficient reasoning to back a return to Hogsmeade. If my suspicions are correct and Soto is hiding in Hogwarts, we have more reason to arrest him."

"With all due respect, is Soto truly in the school?"

"He spoke of allies mere months ago and appeared too comfortable around Phoenix for my liking," Incommodo sleuthed. "If he is not in the school, he faded into the wind. I want what's left of us to move on the school immediately. We may not be able to break in but we can place it under siege until our demands are met."

Someone chuckled shortly and Ernie came, smirking into view, "You can't just place Hogwarts under siege. We'll be humiliated once again. Now, I on the other hand can easily walk in and out. Give me control and I should be able to lead them inside."

"Oh, you are ready to reveal your true intentions to them?" Marius asked him snidely. "By all means. Once he fails, Minister, I suggest setting up encampments in the Forbidden Forest."

"Ever since the Centaur uprising, the forest has been off limits to everyone," Orgella pointed out. "They're policing the entire forest so long-term encampment is not in our best interests."

"We have the Hogsmeade option," Marius suggested.

"Purifiers and they're allied with the DA as of now," Ernie said.

"Where's the Reservation off to?" Incommodo asked them all.

"Hogwarts," Orgella answered slowly.

"Very well," Incommodo said quietly. "Move in on Hogwarts."

"Minister"-

"We are the Arsenal of Education for a reason, are we not?" Incommodo asked. "Macmillan, lead them all. Move in on Hogwarts and fight the Reservation directly. Defend the school with your lives." And perhaps, then, the parents and students will realize it was the Ministry, not the teachers that defended their lives and dignity.

_Back in Hogwarts…_

"Dead?"

"It happened very quickly," Hermione said breathlessly. "During the defense of the train. There was no time to stop it."

"So, we lost a Professor, what of the students?" Phoenix asked.

"Floo powder, they'll have arrived in Hogsmeade station by now," she said simply.

"And you chose to risk the Floo Network watched by the Ministry?"

"Would they really stop a mass entrance into Hogwarts?" she asked. "We took the students from the platform and directed them to a fireplace in King's Cross. We had the station emptied with Muggle repelling Charms so no one would notice. They're safe and we have it under control. Harry is going to pull something off soon. Just… whatever you read, don't take it to heart. The Reservation will be appeased."

Phoenix sighed. "Well, I will clearly need a new Muggle Studies Professor. I do not think it was wise for him to get involved just before term started."

"He insisted," Hermione said sadly. "I think… Dennis Creevey is happier now. We're burying him quietly by his brother tonight, while the Great hall will be filled with students and teachers."

Phoenix was sweating, "As for the vacant position…"

_Hogsmeade pathway…_

Red clashed with white just after the students arrived. The Reservation did not make it before the students did but Dubium was sure they could break through the protections. He fired his most powerful, most destructive Curse towards the gates as the ship readied a cannon. A powerful blast shook the very air but the gates stood while the fiery blast from the cannon rebounded upon them. A destructive spell from the ground sent their ship down. Dubium remained standing as the ship crashed to the ground. He turned to Kalia, "Make the repairs. The rest you, fire on sight!"

As Dubium watched the clashes, not getting directly involved himself, it became clear to him that the key to winning the war would include the ship. These witches and wizards, they may not have known the spells he knew but they had created such broadly negative spells that could counteract his best Curses. It must have been the wars they suffered. He would need to take things a step further. Luckily, Aramaster Ruse was a sly boy and very deceptive and he knew what would happen to him if he failed in his divine mission to restore purity to the world. It would start with Hogwarts.

Putus Dubium believed he would win. He had deception on his side, he had ways of infiltration none could hope to rival, he knew spells of concealment that even the most powerful of Wizards could not know if someone was there. If they chose to fight head-on, their only hope was through numbers and as he saw in the battle unfolding before him, those numbers were not enough. The Ministry was being made short work of. With his ship, it only made things far more powerful for his side. Unfortunately, nobody else but Soto knew how important the ship truly was to his effort and Soto, he deduced, had betrayed him.

_In the Ministry…_

"I am afraid we have lost on our attempt," Rojer said quietly. "The Reservation routed all our forces. Few escaped to tell the tale and Ernie is now missing. We do not know if he is alive or dead."

"But of course he is alive," Incommodo said wispily. "He is a spy, is he not? He is clever enough to sneak his way into Hogwarts. I expect him to be in touch with me soon enough with full information concerning the battle."

"Minister… the Ministry has collapsed," Rojer told him bluntly. "Other than us, we have no one left. The defection of the Law Enforcement crippled us too much. We need more"-

"Get out," Incommodo rumbled. "This Ministry will triumph even with two men. This war will not rely on numbers. I want attention turned to the Dumbledore's Army. They had a way around them, a way to hide and it gave them the edge in their defense of the train. They possess a secret and it is critical I learn of it. Capture Ronald Weasley."

"Impossible," Orgella coughed. "None of the DA have been seen lately. They come out only to fight the Reservation. Somehow, they know where they strike and defend. It is too dangerous for any of us to show up in those areas. Here…"

_**Daily Quibble: Constant Failure:**_

_The Dumbledore's Army, champion of Muggle-borns and Half-bloods since the second war has been stepping up its approach to the Reservation, new entries in this war that has left the Wizaridng world in shambles and its currency system crippled. The Reservation has been attacking almost every village where a Muggle-born was known to reside but faced resistance. Casualties are not being reported by the Reservation and Dumbledore's Army faces man wounded, though none dead as of yet. The mission to defend the Muggle-borns always succeed; however, as they disappear before the triumphant Reservation can descend on them. Ever since the devastation of sanctuary Hogsnout village, the Reservation has failed in targeting any more. It is unknown how the crippled Ministry plans to respond to those attacks as the renegade Law Enforcement is nowhere to be seen. _

A loud bang erupted from a wand. Incommodo swept piles of papers off the desk as he reread the briefing. He seemed very tense. Orgella stared expectantly as Incommodo reread. "How dare he… how he dare… Very well. Let none escape. Orgella, find that infernal husband of yours and do not return here until he is found. Marius, you will feed me information on the movements of the Goblins and Werewolves. Their uprising must be monitored. Go. Now!"

Incommodo got up, "Selwyn, draft a command. Make it so that it is illegal for a person to have not served in the Ministry's Law Enforcement for at least five years."

"Where"-

"I have work to do at Hogwarts," Incommodo said dangerously. "It is time to remind them what a school is."

_Hogsmeade Pathway…_

Mors Incommodo walked the path towards the battle-wearied Reservation. His Ministry had just collapsed but the injured were still around. _Pathetic fools. _If anything needed to be done, he would have to do it himself. Dubium met him along the pathway, wand out and a staff in another hand. He faced Incommodo dangerously but Incommodo was not deterred. It was time Hogwarts learned what being a school meant, particularly for the Arsenal of Education. He unleashed a small amount of fire from one wand and it circled around him.

"Hogwarts… is a school," he whispered dangerously.

Dubium unleashed a great torrent of water but Incommodo disappeared, fire along with him. He reappeared beside the ship, fire still around his body and sent it as a large force at Dubium. The fire started taking form as it struck and the water crashed to the pavement as Dubium was forced to conjure up a dome to block the fire. The shield appeared transparent unless something made contact with it. Dubium took one step out of the dome and fire a jet of green light but Incommodo flicked one of his wands lazily and a significantly large plank of wood detached itself from the ship and took the blast. As it took the blast, fire struck once again.

The earth exploded at Dubium's feet soon after and he jumped up, not landing on the ground as if he was defying the laws of gravity. He floated slowly up to take position on is ship. A great stream of fire shot out at his command but Incommodo sent a stream of water from his wand to douse it. As the fire was doused in a haze of smoke and steam, a greater burst of fire ravaged through his ship. Though none of it impacted Dubium, he fell back, weakened severely, feeling the pain of the ship.

"Decimate the village!" he ordered furiously.

But the ship refused to move. He knew what it was. An anti-Air Charm. It would take a while to get rid of it. "Lady, work the Charm. Hest, work the weapons of this ship and focus fire on this fool. He is our Minister. I will deal with him from the ground. Anyone who allows this ship to be hit will be killed for treason!"

Dubium leapt down once again and faced off with Incommodo. This time, instead of spells doing the work, the earth itself was rising up and defending Incommodo from his destructive spells. The Minister seemed to draw off the heat and water from the earth itself. For five minutes, the battle remained in stalemate until, finally, Lady and Hest announced everything was done. Dubium unleashed another blast of energy at the Minister and took his position at the forefront of the ship again.

"Fire!"

_In Hogwarts…_

The day the students were due to arrive, Albus and Scorpius took an early seat at the Great hall for lunch. The hall was not crowded at all for the students had not yet arrived. There was far less than the typical one thousand students and definitely less than even twenty students. They had spent the summer at Hogwarts and saw little of each other even then. For once, they took their seats to chat and have a late snack before dinner. Albus was in the middle of detailing to Scorpius what he needed to find now and what Aries did to him when the very girl walked into the Great hall to staring eyes.

Beside Aries, holding her hand was a small boy of around seven. She walked very haughtily over to the Gryffindor table, picked a bit of everything, including dip and some nachos for snack, put them together in a group and had them float up in front of her. She stepped back as if to let the few students there to see how she worked her magic when she walked haughtily back towards the door, passing the Slytherin table. She came up just as Lycah Thrope passed the Slytherin table on her way to the teacher's table. Aries stopped her, "Take my brother. He's your dependent while we're at Hogwarts."

If Lycah was warned of this beforehand, she showed no hint of that. She stared at Aries like she was mad, "My hut is taken"-

"Partition it, my brother needs space and he's more important than whatever is currently taking it up.

"It _is _partitioned," she answered angrily. Albus knew she was referring to the fact that the Scamander twins often took the one half of the hut that kept Hagrid's portrait.

"Partition it more"-

"I CAN'T!" Lycah said loudly. "Get it through your thick skull. Have him live with Trelawney or something!"

Lycah stormed off and Aries looked on the point of yelling something back at her when she shut her mouth, looked thoughtfully, looked down at her brother and shrugged, "Ok, she's a lost cause. Come, we're off to the North Tower. I'll give you a tour on the way."

Before Albus knew it, she left the hall, her brother in tow and the food he had floating in front of them. What was _that _about? Why did Aries' brother come? Wasn't he too young? He was only seven, wasn't he? He looked to see if anyone else had the same reaction. Scorpius looked very surprised and across from them, Seth just stared. "Well, _that _happened."

"Who do you reckon?"

"Brother," Albus answered.

"Enchanter's Prince?" Seth quipped. "All this time and we have a Prince too… Oi, Simon, toast?"

"Not hungry," Simon shrugged.

Seth looked a little disappointed but did not press it. He just passed toast over to Simon's plate and returned to listening to what Sierra wanted to say. They had gotten an early start on lunch while they waited for the students to arrive. Albus stared for a bit. Simon still looked forlorn. In fact, his sister Sophie seemed the stronger one considering the fact that she was direct witness to the very event that made Simon miserable.

"My Grandfather wrote to me, by the way," Scorpius told him, changing subject.

Albus, glad for a change of subject, turned to him again. Lucius, he knew, had been missing since June. He had broken the entire Law Enforcement off the Ministry, weakening it a great deal and disappearing with it. He and the rest of the group had not been seen since and it was commonly believed that it was a new faction altogether. "What did he say?"

"To keep my head down," Scorpius shrugged. "Guess he's telling me on father's behalf because I haven't heard from _him _in ages. The Malfoy Manor is completely sealed."

This was Albus' first time sitting at the table first. He had been at Hogwarts all summer so he naturally was the first to sit at the Slytherin table. He kept his eyes peeled for the rest of his dormitory before remembering that Walter would not be showing up that year. Albus had seen him die mere months ago and even then, months later, Albus still could not forget how easily Incommodo did it. _Arsenal of Education my ass. _He watched Riley walk in with Nate and take a seat a little off at the other end of the table. Albus returned to his empty plate as Scorpius came and sat down, Rose Weasley beside him. At last, the students started arriving.

"Oi, where's Professor Creevey?" Scorpius asked nervously, pointing. "Wait- bloody hell! Al, is that your- Muggle-born aunt?"

Albus scanned the teacher's table quickly. Sure enough, there she was. Hermione was sitting amongst the staff this year. Beside her was Rolf Scamander but she was in conversation with Professor Ackerly. Professor Soot, (or as Albus knew him as Soto) was in deep conversation with Professor Redgrow and Vulneroman's eyes were sweeping the hall.

"New teacher?" Albus suggested.

"Then- what happened to Professor Creevey?" Scorpius asked.

Albus did not know and before he could brood, Scorpius asked another question, "And where's your father, by the way? In hiding?"

Albus looked up thoughtfully, "Not sure… he's everywhere apparently." He was not staying quiet out of mistrust towards Scorpius but because he was well aware that Seth was paying attention across from them. Seth was the grandson of Dubium. However he felt, Albus could _not _risk revealing his father's location.

"Wow," Seth commented impassively. "Harry Potter disappears and leaves his son in the dust. That right there is child abuse."

"Seth, shut it!" Albus said through gritted teeth. He knew Seth did not feel as normal humans did. He had a sociopathic mindset… most of the time. But when he made a point to remind Albus of that, Albus more often than not found himself annoyed.

"Um… Al," Simon said timidly from Seth's left as Proxima took a seat next to him. The hall was filling up. The first years would be arriving soon. "Are we doing the Hogwarts Guard this year?"

Proxima stared at Simon like he said something incredibly dumb but Albus paid her no mind, "Yeah, why not? We have another job anyways."

"Oh, Merlin's pajamas," Proxima sighed. "If we have to find _another _person, I'm going to have a heart attack."

Simon took that opportunity to stare at her next, an old smirk crossing his depressed face, "What? A Pure-blood witch with a mundane heart attack? Surely, one spell will fix it right up."

Proxima looked at him acidly, "Yes, but it is still bothersome and I imagine that as a witch, I am entitled to a heart attack whenever I damn please."

"And she calls _me _self-destructive," Simon muttered to Seth.

Albus watched them from the corner of his eye. He was particularly concerned because Simon had discovered just three months ago that his parents were killed. To his surprise, Simon seemed just fine. Maybe a tad more sarcastic than usual but he seemed to be coping with it better than Mark was. Was it a good idea to have Simon talk to Mark? Would it help? Would asking for Seth's Resurrection stone back help? Did Seth even _know _its secret?

And once the hall was filled with all the students and they started awaiting the first years coming with Lycah, Albus began wondering where _was _Professor Creevey? And why was Hermione sitting in place of Professor Creevey? Creevey _liked _being at Hogwarts. Albus knew he had always taught there to be close to the gravesite where his brother was buried. So, why was he absent? He had a bad feeling about this.

As if to reflect his bad feeling, a deep rumbling was heard. It sounded as though the walls themselves were housing thunder. The chattiness in the Great hall slowly died down as the rumbling continued, getting louder little by little until everyone quieted down. Then, a voice, low, growly, and very mechanical, sounding very much like a voice altered by computer spoke. It had no familiarity, it did not even seem human but it spoke English nonetheless, addressing everyone. And in its address, its words, like his mechanical voice, also seemed to glitch around each other. Someone was cleverly disguising their voice.

"_Teachers and students of Hogwarts, I am speaking not from beyond but from amongst you, hidden within your very walls. It has come to my attention that you were directly threatened by the Reservation but one season ago. Filth shall no longer be tolerated within those walls, defenders of filth shall no longer be tolerated within those walls. You may be able to repel any danger from the outside but you cannot repel an attack from amongst you. Send the Mudbloods back home immediately or you and your friends shall pay dearly. Very few will be allowed into the new world being built and I advise those who wish to be part of it to stand aside immediately."_


	6. Defection of the Magic Quill

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 5: The Defection of the Magic Quill**

It was lucky the first years were not there. The students already in the castle started an uproar. Some actually tried getting up and many might have run if Phoenix did not point his wand up and set off a loud bang to silence everyone. He looked beside himself with fury, "This was not done by somebody outside those walls but somebody within. Somebody _here._ And that somebody made a very stupid mistake." Phoenix waved his wand once and all wands of all shapes and sizes, each and every one rushed to him. "These wands will remain with me overnight and tomorrow morning before classes as I check each and every one of them for signs of previous spells. When I find the one responsible… that person will be expelled!"

The Hall was deathly silent. Phoenix did not seem to regret this at all either. In fact, he set to work on those wands immediately as they waited for the first years to arrive. Seth, Albus noticed, had an arm around Sophie, as if opting to support her and Simon was rather shaky that even Proxima looked at him concernedly.

"What _the bloody hell?" _Scorpius whispered.

"That… was unexpected…"

"Will he find the one who said that?" Rose wondered quietly.

"Should, he's checking for their most recent spells, isn't he?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes but… oh, there are ways around this," Rose sighed. "The spells we know only managed to discover the most recent spell used. Any spell used before that could be concealed too easily."

"That quickly?" Albus asked. "Phoenix's response was unexpected too…"

At least, that was what Albus _wanted _to think. "And… there's Era," Scorpius noted. "She doesn't look too happy, does she?" he added, steering the conversation back to friendlier waters.

"Wonder why…" Albus started.

Seth made a noise as if he meant to comment before Sophie Far engaged him in conversation and he forgot all about it. It was Rose who took it up instead, "Was she replaced as Head of Slytherin? I thought I heard something like that last year."

Era placed the three-legged stool where it was usually placed and placed the patched and frayed sorting hat on it, and then disappeared. The doors opened up and in walked Lycah. Lycah was Hogwarts' new groundskeeper after Hagrid died. She was short, young at around fifteen years old and had blonde hair flecked with dirt and twigs. The previous year, Lycah had been escorted by Rolf Scamander who apparently had been showing her how to do things. This year, she walked alone, leading them to a spot facing the teacher's table before taking a seat and tracing her fingers silently around her empty plate.

"Blimey," Simon noted, also looking at her. "Look at her hair. She looks like a wood elf."

Albus paid more attention to the first years though. Something seemed different. Was it just him or were there more first years than usual this year? Some actually looked like they were on the brink of starvation, some wearing naught but rags, one actually looked a lot more like he was nine years old than the usual eleven. Before he could find the right words without sounding offensive, Sophie Far, sitting across from them got up and trotted nervously over to join their queue. A boy from the Hufflepuff table and plump little Alexander from the Ravenclaw table walked over too and Albus knew they were walking to be sorted too.

The noise of the Great Hall, though loud was always welcoming. It always gave him a sense of belonging to the school. Now students were once again filling Hogwarts, Albus could find himself chattering along with everyone else. It felt strange though. Albus knew that the Slytherin table was two students short this year with Malcolm and Walter both dead. Ironically, the boy responsible for Malcolm's death was sitting right across from him like nothing was wrong. Despite what James had insisted, Albus did not blame Seth for Walter's death or Molly, one of Albus' cousins. At least not directly. Seth, as Albus learned a long time ago, was a very special case. Seth said he did not mean for it to go that far and Albus believed him.

Suddenly, the hall went quiet as the sorting hat opened its mouth to sing its yearly song.

_Oh Hogwarts students,_

_Listen closely to this tale._

_It's important,_

_For, I do not _

_Want this school to fail._

_We're in danger, _

_Yes I said it,_

_Many have been hit._

_External foes threaten us,_

_And the unity thus._

_Gryffindor with bravery,_

_Hufflepuff with loyalty._

_Ravenclaw with cleverness,_

_Slytherin with its witness. _

_Important, though it is, for all of us unite_

_For our foes know not bark but bite._

_Make me feel at ease,_

_Splitting you to houses, these._

_Strength in numbers,_

_Power in words,_

_Unite, under banners those,_

_And fight the forces threatening us,_

_And our foundation thus._

_Yet, you must listen closely,_

_For this does not come so yearly,_

_Forces ever so cruel,_

_From inside threaten the school._

_Hear my warning, take my heed,_

_And adopt a unifying creed._

At first, only few clapped. Simon clapped once, and then stopped when he saw Seth wasn't doing it. James exchanged a confused look with Samuel and Nigel. Rose was among the few, including Philip Macmillan and Joey Stumbleway, both of Hufflepuff, who clapped the song. Then, as the song digested and the students understood its meaning, more started clapping. Vulneroman seemed to have taken it to heart, and clapped hard. He threw a glance at Soot, who was visible at the very end, also clapping.

Soot was sitting at the end of the table talking quietly with Professor Ackerly, who looked reluctant to be sitting there at all. Soot seemed to be talking heartily in contrast with his companion. Ackerly just nodded quietly, irresponsive as everyone else started clapping.

"Yet another warning, I suppose," Scorpius chuckled.

"What're you doing here?" a seventh year asked of Rose.

"Oi, she's my girlfriend, leave her alone," Scorpius said unkindly.

"I'll have dinner with my house, I'm just watching the sorting," Rose told the seventh year, refusing to meet his eyes.

The seventh year looked flustered, "Never thought a Malfoy woul"-

Scorpius went red suddenly and turned to him, "Look, _pal. _If you _ever _have a go at my family again, I'll show you what being a Malfoy means and trust me, you don't want me to."

The seventh year was saved from responding to Scorpius' clear threat when Era took out a long parchment with a long list of names and read from them in alphabetical order.

"Abel, Kettle!"

"_Ravenclaw!"_

"Ackerly, Alexander!"

"_Ravenclaw!"_

Albus clapped along with everyone else as the boy walked slowly up to the Ravenclaw table. He watched as he sat next to his older sister and rest his head on his palms like nothing of significance happened. Albus kept his eyes on the kids, particularly on the ones who looked poorly fed. Rose saw him looking and muttered, "Refugees from Hogsnout village, I suppose. They _do _look bad. Well, they'll get a proper feeding now they're here. How people can be so cruel. The least the Reservation can do it _feed"-_

"Now _that _was ridiculously naïve," Scorpius told her with a bemused expression. "If the Reservation were _that _nice, we wouldn't have a war."

"Carey, Henry!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Era went on and on, sorting one student after another, the hat sometimes taking more than just a while to sort them. Albus laid his head on the table tiredly. He didn't take too much interest in the sorting, especially as he grew older. He hardly knew any of them, but some names entered his ears if they sounded familiar. Then, when he'd look up, he'd see they had no resemblance to anyone he knew.

Before he knew it, Era called, "Far, Sophie," and Albus looked up. Simon was watching with interest and Seth just watched casually like none of it mattered. The hat took a long while, deliberating with the girl. She must've been strong-willed because the hat stayed on her for a while and she looked like she was thinking very intensely. Albus could tell they were arguing.

"Think it'll help?" Simon asked Seth. "Another Muggle-born in Slytherin?"

Seth shrugged, "Dunno. We're one supremacist short so that should mean something. Replace him with a Muggle-born, I guess."

"I hope she makes it here," Simon wished. "It was nicer her being with us in the Common room."

"Well, Scorps didn't succeed in his divine mission yet," Seth noted making Scorpius got red. "So, maybe she's not"-

The sorting hat took a whole minute decide, and then, finally, to their relief, it opened its mouth wide, and yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"YES!" Simon yelled, earning himself stares from the Slytherin table, some of them, Albus noted, looking rather hostile. Sophie came and sat down with Simon who budged up for her to sit between him and Seth. She accepted a hug from Simon and she even kissed Seth on the cheek. Seth did not acknowledge this at all but Albus found it amusing as did Scorpius.

"Aw, is Seth growing up?" Scorpius muttered to Albus, making him laugh aloud. Seth shot them both an annoyed look and rolled his eyes before engaging in conversation with Sierra and Sophie.

"Some warning, though, eh?"

"Yes, it was indeed," a deep, menacing, growl said behind them. Albus recognized the blood-stained cloak of the sword-wielding Bloody Baron. "But I must've heard about fifty of them. Always warning the school when it's threatened."

"Yes, we saw what happened last year," Gabriel noted loudly. "Sorry, your bloodiness but your information is outdated!"

The Baron responded with sticking his sword through Gabriel's heart area. Of course, it had no effect and Gabriel just laughed with Nate before the Baron drifted away. Scorpius just shrugged, "That's gotta be the first time someone makes fun of the Baron like that, Gabriel's gonna get himself killed, you know."

"Vulneroman, Kabe!" Era called.

Scorpius nudged Albus to pay attention. Albus widened his eyes. That boy made Hufflepuff. He must've been Professor Vulneroman's son. Albus remembered he arrived at Hogwarts at the end of last year for protection. Then, Gabriel shot a question across the table at Albus, "Are you reviving the Guard this year, Al?"

Albus looked uncertain. Simon and Seth looked up at this question, and Albus felt aware of some eyes on him. He felt uncomfortable, but said, "I think I will. Keep an eye on things at the very least," he motioned his head to Soot, who still sat at the far end.

Era finished reading names and rolled up the parchment but students where whispering and pointing. She stopped, realizing what was happening. First years were still there, uncalled and unnamed. Era looked from them to the Headmaster and to the rest of the students in the Great hall, a small look of puzzlement on her face. Everyone in the Great hall looked surprised and shocked. Even Gabriel looked puzzled as he looked from the first years to Era. Whispering was prevalent now and no one seemed to be paying mind that the first years yet to be called looked very nervous now their names seemed to have been forgotten.

"It's impossible," Rose said. "It _can't. _They can't have been recorded, then."

"Recorded?"

"Hogwarts has a Magic Quill," Rose explained. "It's supposed to record the births of magical children who are born in Britain for the Deputy Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster to read them off of eleven years later."

"Maybe it was Jinxed?" Scorpius questioned.

"No… it can't have been," Rose said, growing irritated. "It worked fine last year. If it was defective or dead eleven years ago, we'd know by now. Someone will have told us. What's…"

"Settle down, everyone," Phoenix ordered. "There appears to have been a delay. The sorting will continue and the hat will name the student as well as the house. We will note him or her down as they are called and they will join us like any other first year." He addressed the ragged first years, "I am terribly sorry for this delay. It should not have happened and we will investigate this prank immediately."

"Can it have been a prank?" Sophie asked.

"Doubt it," Simon shrugged.

"Unless someone deliberately erased their names from the list," Seth suggested. Seth was staring at the kids with a strange curiosity. He did not look like he knew what was up at all but Albus could tell that he, at least, did not think it was a prank or even his own suggestion of someone erasing their names.

That appeared to be the common belief after Seth suggested it and they spoke no more of it as Era filed the first years into a line and directed them to take turns, one by one. There were enough first years to fill two dormitories. About ten or so. But Albus paid maximum attention as they were sorted.

If he could call that sorting. The first one, a boy with spiky black hair and cool green eyes, sat on the stool and had the hat placed on him. Albus watched intently, now fully interested but the hat did not speak. It remained silent, like it stopped working and became a normal, old, frayed and dirty hat. The hall watched, some students started muttering and Era tapped her foot expectantly like she was still waiting for something. Nothing. The hat did not make any movement at all. It was like it just died upon contact. That was it, something was definitely up. First the quill and now the hat and all centered around those ten kids in particular. Albus could not help but feel sorry for them. They, for one, looked terrified. The black-haired boy waiting to be sorted actually started shaking, like he might have a panic attack.

"They're not human," Seth shook his head.

"_You're _not human," Proxima muttered, sighing dramatically and staring.

"Their names were not registered, the hat is dead on their minds, what better explanation do you have?" Seth said casually. "They're just magically animated dolls. That's _my _guess anyway."

"Magically animated?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Granted, it's a powerful animation spell but it's easy to prove," Seth shrugged. "I'll show you."

Era took the hat off and examined it before dropping it in shock. It burst into flames and needed water from her wand to stop it. The inflammation of the hat seemed to make the teachers think twice of the situation and Era carried it away. The first years yet to be sorted stared with wide, terrified eyes. One actually went teary-eyed and looked determinedly down. Albus felt sorry for them. Why did the hat just cease its usual function? First the magic quill and then the hat? He wondered what Alexis would make of this.

"Heads of Houses, follow me," Phoenix said commandingly.

Obediently and unquestioningly, Professors Redgrow, Ackerly, Vulneroman and Soot followed him up and disappeared into a side-chamber with Phoenix. Once they disappeared, an explosion of voices started, Albus and Scorpius among them. "What the"-

"This never happened before"-

"Are you sure the hat didn't just die?" a first year asked.

"Nah, this kind of thing doesn't just happen, why'd it choose now?" a seventh year laughed.

"It's possible," Scorpius shrugged. "Spells don't last forever so I would wonder how it stayed active for so long anyway."

"Wouldn't they reinforce the spells placed on the quill and the hat though?" Rose asked. "Plus… didn't the hat come from the founders. They were _really _powerful. I'm sure they had a fool proof plan in mind. Why would it go silent?"

"Don't tell me we're gonna need another visit to Phoenix's office again," Albus sighed.

"Count me out"-

"Well, why not?" Seth asked from across from them, interrupting his conversation with Sophie. "It would answer your questions. If the hat answers you, that means it still works."

"Why sneak up there when you could just ask him though?" Simon asked.

"And ruin the fun?" Scorpius challenged.

"Give me a sec," Seth said, and he got up. Curiosity seemed to have gotten the better of Seth as he walked straight up to the kids casually. The rest of the teachers were on alert but Seth did nothing threatening. He just went up to the teacher's table casually, like it meant nothing, muttered something to Era and she miraculously gave him a wand. Seth walked over and flicked her wand and stared through blue eyes, wondering, staring, and then finally, he handed the wand back to Era and walked back just as Phoenix called the kids in. They followed him into the side-chamber and Seth sighed as he sat down, "They're human. I'm lost."

"What could it be then?" Rose demanded.

Seth shrugged as if the matter no longer concerned him, "Clearly the hat is a bully and turned against students randomly. I don't care."

She stared at him incredulously and looked at Scorpius who just shrugged. Before anyone knew it, the doors opened up again. Soot came out first, followed by Ackerly. They led all the rejected first years over to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. They were fully clothed now, having obviously been given robes in the chamber. Soot looked rather disturbed and worried about something but Albus did not think much of it. He watched as the students took their seats at the end of their respective tables and no more was said.

As the sorting ended, Phoenix stood up. Galadral Phoenix, the Headmaster who was a Slytherin himself, yet looked like a lion with the mane of golden hair he possessed, stood up to greet them all. He smiled, nodded, and clapped his palms together. He spread them apart, as if embracing the entire school, and yelled, "Welcome, all, to another year at Hogwarts! Well, I have a few start-of-tern notices to give. The first years should note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and the village of Hogsmeade is forbidden to all years this year. There will be no Hogsmeade visits conducted this year following the events of last June. For your safety, _do not_ test the limits of your boundaries." Phoenix eyed James directly as he said this.

"Regrettably, our Muggle Studies Professor Dennis Creevey has not been seen for some time and it is with a quick resolution I temporarily hire Professor Granger to fill his position until such a time that he… has been found." Phoenix's mouth twitched as he said this and something hit Albus in the pit of his stomach. Phoenix was lying. Something had happened. "During a shuffle of duties, Professor Soot has also agreed to take up duties as Head of Slytherin House while Professor Era nonetheless enjoys her duties as Deputy Headmistress."

The hall looked up expectantly and Soot, Albus noticed looked expectant too. Phoenix threw a glance at him and sighed, "Also, as an _optional, weekend _subject for _sixth and seventh years only, _a theoretical _lecture _on the _basics and only the basics _of the Dark Arts will be provided by Professor Soot. These lessons, I cannot stress enough are optional and"-

The Slytherin table exploded in cheers. Not only that, but students from other houses looked up in interest. Learning the Dark Arts was one thing, to sit for a lecture, a simple lecture without being asked to perform them… Albus could see what was happening a mile away. Phoenix had long stood opposed to handing Soto the job. Soto, as only Albus and Phoenix among a few others knew, was Professor Soot cleverly disguised. Phoenix had handed him the job as their alliance had dictated but he did not hand it easily and he gave students full right to walk out of the severely limited class if necessary.

"Yes, I am sure many students look forward to such lectures," Phoenix emphasized, making Albus grin at the Headmaster even more. Phoenix sighed and made way for Soot to speak.

"Thank you, Hogwarts for your attention," Soot said loudly to the school, everyone was now paying him their full attention. "The Chinese believes in the spirit of yin and yang, which is the belief that there is no pure good or pure evil, that both have elements of their opposite in them, the line is very blurry between the two types of magic and one cannot exist without the other. The Dark Arts are half of what make up our world and have been employed by Ministries and groups for almost as long as the Wizarding world itself has existed. Of course, many choose to ignore the half and focus purely on one side. I hope to correct such misunderstandings through this… _optional _subject. Thank you."

Albus stole a glance at Seth and Simon. Seth stared glassy-eyed at Soot before shaking his head and returning to his plate. Simon kept his eyes on Seth, looking thoughtful. Galadral Phoenix retook the front as Soot took his seat as humbly as he could make it and yet still looking arrogant as he sat down. "Thank you, Professor _Soot_ that was illuminating. Now, Quidditch tryouts will be held immediately. Anyone interested needs to contact their Head of House. First years please note that this refers now to Professor Redgrow of Gryffindor, Professor Vulneroman of Hufflepuff, Professor Ackerly of Ravenclaw and Professor Soot of Slytherin. Now, I have a matter of grave concern to discuss with you all."

The house descended into eerie silence. "Last year, we lost two students and there is a possibility we recently lost a beloved Professor who has been with us for many years. The world has grown more and more dangerous with more parties vying for control. There is the possibility that any one of them might have infiltrated this school. This is why I urge each and every one of you with information to come forward immediately. It is for this reason the Deputy Headmistress and myself will be watching all communications in and out of the school, your owls will be checked prior to being sent to you, which means there will be a slight delay in the daily post. I also feel the need to warn you all that bullying will no longer be tolerated and any sign of such will result in immediate and unquestionable suspension from the school. Now, if we'll all go to bed and rest up for tomorrow's lessons. Goodnight."

The Great Hall got up to wash and go to bed. Albus and Scorpius were among the first, Scorpius knowing that he was to direct first years to the Common room. "See what those kids are about?" Albus asked.

"One step ahead of you," Scorpius muttered.

Albus was not paying attention though. He wanted to catch Alexis' eye but she was busy herding Ravenclaw first years. He could see Alpha was helping her do so, probably trying to make himself look cool. He also noticed that Alpha threw a furtive look over towards the Gryffindor table too, where Hugo and Lily sat. Albus stayed behind a bit, watching Mark and the twins walk up too. Once it became clear Albus was not going to be able to catch anyone's eye let alone talk to Phoenix or James like he did last year, he turned to walk away towards the dungeons.

A loud scream sounded from up the marble staircase, around a corner so Albus could not see the source of it but it sounded familiar. His heart beat frantically as he searched his memory for the scream. He was used to it. He used to hear it all the time when he was young… _Lily._

Albus was halfway up the marble staircase when a throat-clearing cough stopped him. Seth Lean was leaning against the wall, blue eyes fixed on Albus' green eyes. He was twiddling his thumbs, "Oi… got something for you."

"Not now"-

"Your funeral," Seth shrugged.

Albus was torn between going after the source of the scream or hearing what Seth had to say. Now Albus thought of it, he had a feeling Seth wanted to tell him what had happened. "Make it quick."

"Your blonde friend… you know him?"

"Scorpius?"

"No, the prick, the one I hate," Seth replied.

"I don't know too many people you like, it could be"-

"Stop being dense Al," Seth rolled his eyes. "The one with the red-haired twins."

_Mark. _Albus' heart started beating furiously. Was it Mark he heard? Mark always did have a feminine scream. "Wh-what about him?"

"He's dying."


	7. Seth's Refusal

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 6: Seth's Refusal**

Never did Albus hate Mark. In their first year and second year, Mark attacked relentlessly but Albus continued reaching out. After two and a half years of trying, their problems were finally solved and Mark reciprocated. Even in fifth year, when Albus killed Ridge and Mark started hating Albus all over again, Albus never hated him back. Albus kept planning for the day he would sit across from Mark and explain it all to him. There were some factors Mark just did not take into account. Now, it looked like Albus would never get that chance.

Four years ago, the very idea of Mark dying would have seemed ludicrous but as he saw the boy laying, motionless on the bed of the hospital wing, being one of the very few who stood over him, the possibility seemed very real. He still did not know what happened but he looked in very bad shape. Alex kept insisting that Mark was not hit with any curse in Hogsmeade and insisted he knew of none that was slow-acting with that kind of effect. How Mark was dying was unknown. All they knew was that he was dying.

Truth was, Mark was not yet dead but Albus could see why Seth said he was. His right leg was blackened, like he touched a terrible cursed object that killed his limbs. It looked very dead and Mark was in intense pain, whispering something inaudible into his pillow. Every few seconds, he would be declared unconscious before waking up again and screaming in pain. Minute by minute, the curse spread, the black decay moved from what started with his toes. By Madam Pomfrey's calculations, it would spread to his heart area in eighteen hours and kill him.

As Mark lay, Alex was telling Albus that Rose was in the Restricted Section with Professor Phoenix, searching for what might have been ailing his cousin. Albus' hopes were somehow not that high. Albus did not know what to say or do. Eric was hugging Mark tightly, crying hard, begging him to live. It seemed so unreal that this was actually happening. Mark was dying. By sunrise, he would be dead. A part of Albus wanted to cry too but he kept himself together. He knew he would spill once Mark died.

Slowly, the hospital wing started filling with visitors. Albus drifted in and out of sleep, waiting for Rose to show up. He got a shock at midnight. The door burst open and Alpha Greengrass busted in, breathless as he stopped at Albus, "Al… it's… it's Lily."

It might have been nothing but Albus yelped. He raced from the hospital wing and across the passages, taking every shortcut he knew until he almost ran into a group of people rushing through the corridor.

"Out of the way!"

"Make way, injured student coming through!" a woman's voice yelled.

"One step in front and we Hex you out the window, I swear!" a voice that sounded like Hugo said.

So it was, both James and Hugo took the front, threatening to Jinx whoever dared to stand in their way. Except Albus. Albus stood in front, watching in shock. What happened. Why Lily? Nobody attacked her. Except… Albus remembered the disembodied, mechanical voice. Somebody _might _have attacked her. But if so, then why did Mark fall as well? Alex insisted nobody attacked him. Plus, Lily was always with Hugo. Surely, if somebody attacked, it would be seen by then. They would be taken in. Suspended according to Phoenix.

"Al… out of the way!" James said loudly, snapping him out of his thoughts and interrupting the possibilities running through his mind.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Al, we need to go," James said slowly. "Lily needs our help now."

Albus allowed himself to walk with them. Lily was sitting up on a stretcher. She looked unhurt but he could tell something was wrong. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely to James and Hugo.

"No idea," James said, getting up. He seemed withdrawn, spoke softly, without his usual grin. "She's alive though."

"Every time any of us touch her, she keeps screaming and she can't tell us what's wrong," Hugo added, with a worried look at his cousin.

The two caught up to the stretcher carrying their sister. First Mark and then Lily… Lily's screams were magically silenced so as not to wake and alarm the castle but she was still in pain. That was clear. Albus could tell that it was not physical either. Something in her head was attacking. Why was it just them though? What set Mark and Lily apart? Or were they the only ones known? Were there other students in the castle dying as well? Or was anyone really dying? Did it just _look _like it? What was happening?

Hugo was blinded by tears by the time they reached the hospital wing. The Silencing Charm wore off and she was given noise again. Now, Albus could hear what she was saying, "NO! NO! Don't die! DON'T!" Was she seeing a memory? Hagrid, perhaps? "Al, Al!"

"I'm here, Lils, look at me, Lily!" Albus wanted to shake her but he knew Hugo would leap on him. He looked very close to leaping on even Madam Pomfrey if she did not fix her in seconds.

As Albus touched Lily's arm, she stared at him with wide eyes. She looked deranged but her eyes widened even more as she saw him, as if she saw him in a different form, "You too?" she whispered.

"Al, it's Mark!" Alex called.

Albus actually felt like collapsing. This was too much to take in. First Mark and then Lily and a possible connection to a voice that threatened them all. A voice from within their walls. Would Phoenix be able to discover who it was with the wands? Perhaps they performed a Curse in hopes of being let off the hook once they were found out. Perhaps they knew how to perform the Counter-curses.

When Albus looked at Mark, the decay had spread to all his toes and started on the rest of his foot. It was eating him little by little and it was progressing a little faster, as if defying attempts to help. Madam Pomfrey appeared very desperate as she tore between Mark and Lily, most of her time on Mark as he was the one in most danger. Eric was now openly sobbing.

The intensity got too much. Before he knew it, Albus felt himself lose focus and he fell to the floor, world going black. He felt pain. He usually never felt pain in unconsciousness or sleep but it was there. He wanted to scream but he could not. He found himself in a white space, like he used to when he met the inner essence that was Voldemort. Albus struggled in the white abyss, on the floor, clenching his insides. Finally, he felt something tear itself out of him and he felt even more pain as a hazy, smoke, black form manifested itself in front of him once again. He was hallucinating. Was this how Lily felt? Was she hallucinating in this area too? Albus' eyes were too teary for him to be able to look.

"_Your time is numbered," _a cold voice said, not from the smoky form but in his ears. _"Your days are shorter and your soul is mine. Soon, your soul will be mine and I will be enabled to return to this world as a ghost, to haunt this castle forever."_

"No, no, no, you can't, you're dead!" Albus insisted. "You're dead! Your soul was destroyed! I destroyed it! You lost!"

"_Which is why you will ultimately face the same horrific death I had to face," _the cold voice said in his ear. _"I did lose… and so will you…"_

Albus felt himself being shaken awake. Hugo and James were over him and Alpha nodded and ran off to tell Lily, who apparently asked for him. Albus found himself sitting up as James offered him a cold drink and Madam Pomfrey swooped down on him and stuffed some chocolate in his mouth. Albus was taking deep, heavy breaths, looking around. He did not seem to have been out for very long. Everyone still stood in their usual positions. Few had moved at all. He sighed greatly and yawned, "What- what happened?"

"Dunno, you just collapsed," James shrugged. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Albus muttered, getting up with James' support and standing upright again. He did not see the point in worrying James with what he saw. It was nothing to worry about after all. Thanks to Seth, and Soto now Albus thought of it, Albus was able to see to that.

"You sure, if you wanna rest…"

Before Albus could answer or do anything, the door opened again and in came Professor Phoenix, behind him Scorpius and Rose. Rose was almost jumpy and Scorpius looked rather proud of himself. "Scorpius found the answer," she said breathlessly to Alex.

"I sent Miss Lean over to fetch Professor Soot," Phoenix said assuredly. "He is an expert in these matters. He should manage something."

"Define _something," _Alex said.

"Something," Soot said, entering the door with Seth and Sierra behind him. "An object that is unspecified and unknown, sometimes refers to actions when one is particularly desperate."

Something, Albus could not explain what but something familiar rose up inside him as Soot, Seth and Sierra walked in. A part of him wanted to kill all three of them. Seth had betrayed him and he knew what was happening. He knew he did. The least he could've done was reveal more in exchange for something. Anything. Wasn't he supposed to be working for Harry Potter as well? Was this what he called loyalty? As for Soot… the sarcastic, laughable enemy called Soto who was still keeping the rest of Hogwarts fooled. How much was Sierra involved in this? Was she as evil as Seth and Soot?

Suddenly, such emotions disappeared and Albus felt them no more. He felt something recoiling inside him and he just sighed again, not sure what to make of any of this. Something was happening. Something terrible. Well, maybe Albus regretted feeling ill towards Seth and Sierra but he agreed with Mark and Alexis. Soto had to go.

Albus stayed put nonetheless, as usual ignoring such impulses as he watched Soot draw and trace his wand around Mark's ankle. The decay had stopped just before his ankle so Mark could still move his dead foot. What looked like silvery string came out and settled itself on and inside his skin. Mark stopped yelling but his eyes were still streaming. Albus became aware of how late it was becoming.

"This is a Curse, a piece of Dark Magic that decays the human body little by little," Soot explained. "I managed to stop the spreading but it is only temporary. Give it a year at most, Mr. Wallader will die."

Seth let out a small cough and walked out. Albus made a mental note to follow him and demand more information but he kept his eyes on Lily. Soot turned his attention on her next, "The more people who touch her, the more disturbed she will be. This is a particularly powerful and enhanced form of Legilimency and foresight. Her eyes see all but the present."

"She…"

"Is seeing the past or future," Soot explained. "Depends on her ability to See. We might need Trelawney to examine her. If you touch her, she will see something tragic, either a past event or a hallucination concerning you. Unlike Mr. Wallader, it is not life threatening. Best you leave her be. She is in less danger than Mr. Wallader. Concerning him…"

Albus did not stay to hear what Soot was saying. He followed Seth out, more at ease when hearing that Lily was in less danger. Trelawney would be able to see what she was seeing, or determine if she was able to witness the future. It was Mark he was worried about. When he turned the corner, he saw Seth sitting down against a wall, a hot water bottle in his hand. He did not look up, "Thought you'd come after me. My father's not gonna tell you everything. He claims there's no way to save him, doesn't he?"

Albus stood there, feeling very pathetic. He knew he would find himself in a new quagmire with Seth but he had no choice. If there was a chance to save Mark… "How do you save him?"

"Not telling," Seth shrugged, taking a drink.

"Seth!"

Seth looked at the bottle, considering it, "Hmm… hot water does nothing. I gotta start drinking coffee."

"I'm serious!"

"Here to beg?"

"I'll do whatever you want, ok?" Albus offered. "One favor for free, one equal favor. Please. Mark's my brother."

"Never treated you like one," Seth yawned. "Forget it, Al. There's nothing I want. Besides, I hate people like Mark. Let him die. It's poetic justice, isn't it? The bigoted, hateful, creep who hates it when his foster brother kills someone evil, gets to die. Besides, _I'm _too busy with Animagus training. And hey, I'm actually doing pretty damn well. More than I can say for Vulneroman, she's doing wretchedly."

Albus stood, shocked at him. Months ago, Seth was crying into Albus' shoulder because he was worried Simon might die. That same boy was now staring impassively, like he had never worried once for anyone, passing off someone like Mark dying. He truly did not care. "Wow… you really _are _a sociopath."

"Thank you," Seth said, getting up. "Going to bed. I have Muggle Studies in the morning. Remember Al, you asked me to take it. I decided to take you up on that suggestion. See you."

"Seth!" Seth stopped, back still turned and Albus pushed ahead, "Tell me how to save him, or I'll _make_ you."

"Is that a threat? Wow, that's the fourth one this week," Seth shrugged. "New record. See ya, Al."

Albus was left rooted to the spot, staring at the corner Seth turned. He did not hesitate on sharing with James what Seth said and Soot, according to the boy was not telling the whole truth concerning Mark. Was he hiding anything on Lily? They watched Soot leave at around one in the morning before Albus fell asleep. No one left the hospital wing that night. Even Madam Pomfrey did not bother trying to kick them out. Scorpius was asleep on Rose's shoulder and Albus was curled up at the foot of Lily's bed. Hugo was careful not to touch her but he did lay his head on her thick blankets. Her hands were gloved so she would not accidentally touch anyone. Apparently, her lapses were triggered by contact of skin.

Before Albus knew it, the morning rolled around. After Phoenix saw Mark and Lily and talked to them, they were free to go. Eric and Albus supported a limping Mark downstairs. Albus knew that whatever caused Mark to nearly lose his life (Albus convinced himself he would make Seth talk), it permanently scarred him. His foot would never work again and he was only walking because it was very heavily casted and he was given a cane by Madam Pomfrey to support himself further. Mark still said nothing to Albus, still but he did give him a reassuring look.

Halfway down from the hospital wing, they ran into Aries. A sign of the old Mark crept forth when he smiled guiltily at her. She saw nothing amusing, "Anyone want to tell me why they thought it would be best I stayed asleep during the predicament of last night?"

"Erm… well"-

"It sort of happened suddenly," Alex tried justifying.

"I was actually screaming for your name and you never came," Mark muttered, small smile on his face. "Never felt so betrayed in my life, however short it proved to be."

Aries shut up. For the first time, Mark shut her up as she regarded him silently. Then, she took him by the arm. Her amulet started glowing but she did nothing with it. "I'll take him from here."

"Are you"-

"Trust me, he'll be fine," she said and she sounded so sure of herself as she said it. "Mark will live to a hundred and fifty." Albus would not tell if she really was that sure. She always spoke with confidence. The idea of her being wrong was foreign to her. Was this her arrogance speaking or was she truly that certain that Mark would live? Albus would not find out for a while and before he could really dedicate thought to the matter, he found himself at the Slytherin table once again, sitting beside Scorpius and Riley this time.

Professor Soot, their apparent new Head of Slytherin house gave them their timetables early that morning when everyone was seated for breakfast. Riley was sitting across from them beside his little brother Nate, tiredly pushing some chicken escalope and fries into his plate. When Soot passed him his timetable, he rolled his eyes, and knocked his head into his plate.

This year, for the sixth year, it was more complicated. Soot took time to sort Riley's timetable. It seemed he didn't get the results he wanted. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, ok; Potions, ok. Charms… no. You didn't achieve the results for them. Try Herbology instead."

"I have no intention of taking Herbology, it's boring," Riley yawned.

Soot looked back at the application Riley filled with Era the year before, and continued, "Transfiguration passed. Professor Trelawney was pleased to see you pass with a marvelous Outstanding on Divination. But I cannot think what you want with such a"-

"Then sign me up for Divination," Riley yawned, sounding annoyed that he was being bothered over something easily solved. "And Astronomy. And what about Muggle Studies?"

"Is Muggle Studies that special for you?" Soot asked testily. "Professor Granger, it seems does not accept people unless they have an Outstanding… very well. But you never applied for it? Are you sure?"

"Ok, then that's enough for me. Defense Against the Dark Arts, _the _Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Divination, Muggle Studies, Potions and Astronomy. So, I'm done, magic my schedule."

Soot sighed, and shook his head. He flicked his wand at the schedule, and gave it to Riley before moving on to Albus and Scorpius. Soot looked at Scorpius' first, "Ok, Mr. Malfoy. You applied for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Potions, and Charms. This seems like a very lazy schedule, Mr. Malfoy. Unfortunately, your Charms grade is not up to Ackerly's standards."

Soot took a while with Scorpius. Scorpius, it seemed needed Charms to get into the Law Enforcement which to him was a first step before becoming Minister and he was hoping for Muggle Studies despite it not exactly being required. His grade was poor. In fact, by the end, Scorpius only had four subjects written: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Very well," Soot conjured a schedule for him. "As you have a very lazy schedule, I'm afraid I will have to require you to take the Dark Arts with me this year. We will discuss your options after our first meeting. Mr. Potter."

"_Professor," _Albus acknowledged coolly, not meeting his eyes.

"You applied for… _Curse-breaker," _Soot read. "Glad to see you took me up on my suggestion. Let's see, you need Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Let's see… ah, you're in a similar predicament to Mr. Malfoy. You did not even take Arithmancy to sit the OWL. That is laughable. Fortunately, your low Herbology grade is fine as Vulneroman has lowered the standards upon receiving- erm- _no students _whatsoever for Herbology. Go figure. So, you are clear for six subjects. I suggest that"-

"Professor Era told me I could sit the Arithmancy OWL at a later date," Albus talked over him.

"Yes, that is possible," Soot agreed. "Not having taken the examination is better than actually failing one. Or you take job training. But, Mr. Potter, there is also the fact that Care of Magical Creatures is no longer needed as you achieved an Outstanding and such an OWL is enough for Curse breaking professionals. As for Arithmancy, it may be tackled within five years of completing your school year and with a pass from both the Examiners and the Professor herself. Once you have acquired both of those passes, you will have five years to tackle the OWL. The issue here is Curse breaking requires six NEWT's and you're lacking Arithmancy. So, you must either sit Care of Magical Creatures or you take the Dark Arts with me. I suggest sitting the Dart Arts with me and"-

"Yeah, no, I'm sitting Magical Creatures, thank you," Albus interrupted, giving Soot a glare.

Professor Soot met his eyes but said nothing. Soot _wanted _Albus there. After a small smirk, he said, "Nonetheless, it is optional. You are welcome should you change your mind."

"Fat chance," Albus muttered.

"Very well, so…" he flicked his wand, and his schedule appeared. Albus was loaded but he thankfully had at least one hour off between each class each day. It was so well put together that he could rest or do the homework required right after the lesson. "And five hours off on Friday," Albus added to Scorpius.

"Well, that's hilariously mean of the teachers!" Gabriel said indifferently, putting chicken escalope on the plate of his that was half off the table due to a lot of other dishes being around him.

And Scorpius got puffed up, smirked complacently, and said, "Well, we're cool that way. Can't wait till you're sixth year, can you?"

It didn't seem Gabriel was in agreement, and he smirked in a familiar way. Albus knew what was coming, "Well, that's arguable, considering their obvious rationale of grinding your nose to the desk for the duration of your breaks. I'd rather be fourth year the rest of my life."

"And don't be so mean to Soot, Al," Scorpius muttered, having noticed Albus' less than friendly attitude. "He's actually a cool teacher and they're actually teaching the Dark Arts in a fair way. I must say it's about time"-

"Trust me," Albus interrupted, looking down at his breakfast being bacon and eggs. Scorpius did not know that Soot was Soto in disguise. Not yet anyway. "I know Soot better."

"Oh, yeah?" Scorpius smirked. "So, is he like, your evil uncle or something?"

Gabriel took a fork and a knife to cut his escalope. He held his fork in a stabbing position, and as if executing someone, stabbed the fork down on the escalope. Then, Soot was interrupted with Seth's timetable considering what happened next.

"Galloping Gargoyles!" Scorpius yelled in surprise.

The plate, being half off, flipped over and shattered on the floor, and the escalope went flying up, and landed on Gabriel's lap. He stared down, the entire table laughing at him. Albus smacked his palms on the table in laughter, and even Gabriel had tears of laughter in his eyes. Still, this time, he looked embarrassed. "Ok, I did _not _mean to do this."

Suddenly, wands began flying from Phoenix's table to their respective students. Albus flinched slightly as his wand returned to his pocket where it was the previous night. Phoenix, of course, said nothing. He did not look up or anything but his eyes did scan the Great Hall suspiciously. Whoever made their threat might be caught very soon, Albus knew.

Scorpius sighed and looked at his schedule as they got up for their first lessons, "Guess we're splitting from here, Al. What's your first lesson?"

"Defense," Albus sighed.

"Oh, I stand corrected," Scorpius shrugged. "Wonder what Soot will be like this year." The two walked up to their first lesson with him on the fourth floor, anticipating their first NEWT level class concerning the Dark Arts and the defenses against them. Scorpius still did not know who Soot was and Albus knew he would have to tell. He would have to tell as many people as possible. The question was, would he manage when he had homework to do as well as a burned amulet into his skin and something called the Medieval Relics?


	8. The Dark Arts

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 7: The Dark Arts**

_**A/N: Response to Jason: The point of burning the Amulet into Albus' chest will be revealed soon enough. Very soon in fact. Like, chapter after next. **_

Albus had to admit, he never had such an eventful first night of term, let alone first day. He made peace with the fact that he would never catch a break a long time ago but it did not stop him from being grumpy about it. After the tense events of their first night, entering Defense Against the Dark Arts should have felt like a breather from darkness but with Soot running the class, expecting such was idealistic at best. Albus and Scorpius were the first in the smaller but still substantial group waiting outside the class.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light greeted them all. Albus ducked but it was not aimed for him and the one it was apparently aimed for was unprepared. Albus screamed as Scorpius dropped to the floor but as he backed away, nothing had changed. The entire class stood, shocked and transfixed at Soot, Scorpius included as if nothing had happened to him. Albus was breathing heavily and Scorpius and Mark were frozen stiff. Was this Soot's idea of a joke? _Well of course it is, it's Soto. _Albus had gotten so used to calling this persona Soot but he never forgot who he really was underneath.

"Sit, quickly!" he yelled urgently and the class scrambled to their seats, afraid he might fire another Killing curse. He paced the front of the class quietly as the class waited, shaking with fear. Albus, though also seated, started wondering what Scorpius saw. Albus saw him drop dead when he did not, so did Scorpius see something else or was Albus just going crazy?

No one dared speak a word and after a minute of deathly silence, Soot looked at them all, "An attack could come at any moment! Any and so long as you are as unprepared as you were upon entering this classroom, it will be an easy task finishing any of you off. What you all saw was a Killing Curse which was not aimed at the group but rather the ceiling. It was coupled with an Illusion Curse which forces the victim to see hallucinations. A particularly potent caster of the curse will be able to control _what _the victim sees."

"So… Rosie dying was a hallucination?" Scorpius said quietly.

"Yes, it was," Soot said as if it hardly mattered. "The incantation is _Allucinatio. _Depending on your mental prowess, the illusion may be controlled at will. Now, if you all get up and face me, you will attempt to defend against this Curse with equal mental prowess. Only equal prowess or greater may break the curse. By the end of this session, at least a quarter of this class will be capable, the other quarter will find themselves having a new free period, and half will find themselves with extra homework. You first, Mr. Potter. _Allucinatio!_"

Albus saw a split second vision of dead bodies crawling towards him before he started arming his mind. He assumed this was similar to resisting the Imperius Curse and followed suit. His brain felt invaded though, like something foreign and disgusting was trying to force its way through. After a minute, the vision changed to his younger self being choked by cloth. Soot lifted the Curse and Albus gasped for air, like he spent a long time under water. He realized he had been holding his breath.

"Mr. Wallader, you next," Soot ordered.

Albus looked over, still doubled over. Alexis was beside him now, supporting him but Albus was not paying attention. Mark eyed Soot with a look Albus could know too well. Albus knew too late what Mark was about to do. Soot did do the spell but Mark fought back. It was apparent on Soot's face and as Soot staggered back, Mark cried, _"Legilimens!"_

Soot went flying and hit the desk behind him. The class clapped and some whooped and hollered as Mark and Soot fought for control that way. Was Mark seeing anything? What was he getting? Soot seemed to be battling very hard but the fact that the fight was still going, even ten seconds later, proved that Mark was proving to be far more capable than he thought. It seemed that despite depression or a dead foot, he was still very strong inside. Finally, Mark let him go. Soot scrambled back up as half the class laughed at him. This was the second time he was humiliated by that same class.

No one spoke a word of it but Soot's performance seemed to be slipping. The rest of the students proved more than capable of beating his mind afterwards, some such as Aries or Alexis even conjured Shield charms to inflict it on him and weaken his mind further. After having gone through half the class, Soot faced them all. The class was only half done but it became clear he would not be pressing it further.

"Very well," he panted, unable to hide weakness this time. It was the first time Albus had seen Soto, in whatever form he was, weakened or intimidated in any way. "Since you clearly know your minds so well… we will attempt nonverbal spells next time where mind work is second to none. Your homework," he took a deep breath, eyes moving across to Mark once again. There was unmistakable hatred on his face, "Will be five rolls of parchment detailing the origin of the Illusory Curse, its effects, the most reputed user, the worst effects recorded in history, and its similarities to the Imperius Curse including an opinion piece on whether it deserves its status as Dark Magic or not. On my desk by next week and Mr. Wallader," he added as the class turned to leave. "You will be writing _ten_ rolls of parchment to include the theoretical effects of the Contego shield on the Curse backed with three sources, and the known effects on animals. On my desk by _Friday _instead of Monday."

The reactions to the class were varied. The prevailing opinion was that Soot hated that particular class now that two people from it actively chose to humiliate him. Rose certainly seemed to think so when they say for their homework in the library. "Feels strange, having class with all houses in sixth year, doesn't it?"

"Quite," Alexis commented, opening her rolls of parchment. "Are you alright, Al?"

Was he? Mark invaded Soto's mind and Soto was of the Reservation. Did he know something? Did Mark discover anything? Oh, how Albus wished he had a way of finding out but he knew Mark did not want to talk to him and the chances of Soto saying anything was ferociously low. Still, Mark was on their side. If he knew anything, even if he was depressed, he would make sure the information went to the right people. It seemed that Aries had an effect after all. She might not have dispelled his depression but she did strengthen his inner self so he could act when needed. That made Albus smile. "You know what?" Albus grinned. "I never felt better, I"-

"Alexis!" a small voice interrupted. Albus stopped talking, staring as a plump little boy with red-rimmed glasses stood next to Alexis' homework.

"Shhhh!" the librarian Madam Wolf exclaimed but Alexander paid no heed.

"Potions was brilliant," he said excitedly. "But I have Charms next and I can't even do a levitating Charm and I don't know where the class is."

Next thing Albus knew, Alexis had left her work and walked off with Alexander, presumably to show him where Charms class was. A part of Albus felt disappointed that the little time he could have had with Alexis would be taken up. He returned to the rolls of parchment and started writing.

"Don't let it bother you," Rose sighed, reading his mind. "Her brother will need help his first year and she's trying to provide."

"I'm not bothered," Albus said untruthfully and dipped his quill in ink to continue.

Of course, when Scorpius and Rose were working so well together and Albus knew he might have had a lot of additional help from Alexis had she been there, he did feel a little bothered and forlorn. By the time their hour break was up, Alexis had returned to pack up her things while Scorpius packed his. "What're you gonna do? I thought you still have another hour."

"Gonna do some research," Scorpius shrugged. "Rosie, do you know which shelf _Hogwarts: A History _is on?"

Rose stared in shock and quickly informed him of where it was as Alexis and Albus made their way upstairs as they both had Ancient Runes. "Did your brother make it ok?" Albus asked her as they leant against the wall waiting for Sorrow to show up.

"Yes. I do wonder how he'll do. Levitating Charm was one of the main Charms we worked on last summer. I think nerves are getting to him again because he did pretty well over the summer."

Albus said nothing. Professor Sorrow came next and let the two in her class. It seemed that the class really would be just those two until three more from Ravenclaw showed up and Sorrow started the lesson with theoretic rune reading. Like Alexis, Albus started taking notes nonstop, connecting one word to its translation. His mind started drifting to where Alexis sat, wondering how she would manage this year if she had Alexander, her classes, and her Quidditch practice and training to do. Or would Alexis put aside Quidditch practice like she could put aside homework. Albus was grateful when the class ended. He walked out of class, hoping to catch a chat with Alexis when he opened the door and there stood Alexander, waiting for her expectantly.

He almost rolled his eyes exasperatedly as Alexis came jogging up to meet him. Alexander kicked his own shoes, "I failed the class. I _knew _it. It's just not working. I kept trying, I summoned up everything I could but dad had to give me extra homework."

Albus phased out after that. His mind went to lunch instead, knowing he would not be able to spend it with Alexis like he hoped on asking her. He was half hoping to ask to join her at the Ravenclaw table and talk Ancient Runes but apparently, her mind was preoccupied with her brother again. As he entered the Great Hall, it became apparent that he would join Scorpius and Rose at the Slytherin table instead, Rose joining their table a lot more lately. He did not regret this once he sat down though. Scorpius passed him a briefing by the _Daily Prophet. _More news.

_**Briefing: Goblins Gathering Forces**_

_Since the battle last June in which twenty-five Goblins were killed effectively crippling their main attack force, Goblins have been spotted across the country converging on one unknown area. Ministry sources indicate they are heading north as a prelude to a larger battle with them looming. Where the forces are gathering is unknown but Goblin movements have been caught in London and as far north as Scotland where Hogwarts is known to be located. Last year's battle left the Ministerial Law Enforcement in ruins as its Head splintered from the Ministry and has not been seen since. Under an unspoken agreement and common assumption based on the publicity of their alliance last year, the Ministry is looking for the Amulet and Goblins remain on standby. Meanwhile, other creatures and beings have been spotted gathering at different areas of the country. The Forbidden Forest off Hogwarts is believed to be empty of all vampires as… etc… (continued on page 2.)_

Rose did look rather worried and Albus saw Lorcan telling Lucy something in a low voice. Scorpius seemed to be staring in their general direction too while Rose started trying to verbalize her guesses at to what the magical creatures may want up north. Albus was only half paying attention, thinking too much about Mark and Lily to care about nameless creatures organizing in Scotland. Even if they wanted Hogwarts, they couldn't take it. They were delusional. Albus' interest were a bit closer to home. Mark and Lily, especially Mark, were in danger. They did not know what was ailing either of them. Soot seemed to know the Curse, Phoenix was too preoccupied with the voice threatening the school… the only one who could help was Seth and the boy was not interested.

Meanwhile, Albus noticed he was not the only one looking concerned. Nigel, or as his father (who was nowhere to be seen) called him, Colin, was hugging his sister tightly. Laura seemed red-faced and Albus was just beginning to wonder what was happening with them. He was more used to those two, especially Laura being in their own worlds. Nigel in particular was usually too into James' group to pay much more attention to his sister. This was strange… and back Albus' mind went to his own brother and sister, wondering what would become of them both.

Albus' mind stayed on his siblings until Scorpius' voice broke his mental thoughts. "You think they're dating?"

Albus looked over back towards Lorcan and Lucy, and Rose, who looked irritated at being snapped out of her verbal thought process, looked over too. "What the heck kind of question is that?"

"Just wondering," Scorpius shrugged.

"What's it to you if they're dating?"

"Nothing, geez, can't even ask a question," Scorpius sighed exasperatedly.

Despite their wrangling, it seemed more playful than actual irritation. It was difficult seeing Scorpius and Rose together. It made Albus feel almost as if he and Alexis were drifting apart again. He knew it was not the case but it felt like it. Their hands were clasped and they spent almost every break together. They did not mind Albus tagging along but Albus felt much better when Alexis had joined them. It made him feel less awkward.

The first week of course went by quickly. Albus scheduled Quidditch tryouts for that Saturday, right after the Dark Arts lesson that Scorpius wanted to take. Albus wished he could talk Scorpius out of it but his friend seemed dead set on them.

"You're going by the old prejudiced that the Dark Arts are evil"- Scorpius told him in the Common room the first Saturday morning as Riley quietly tied his own shoes beside them.

"They _are _evil," Albus noted.

"Well, challenge yourself," Scorpius told him. It's just theoretical lecture. It's not like we're going to use them. In fact, if anything, you should come along," Scorpius offered.

"No, I- I got to prepare the pitch," Albus excused.

"Like- how, mowing the lawn?" Scorpius grinned. "Hufflepuff has the pitch that time. Look, come along"-

"I am not descending to the level of the Dark"-

"It's not descending," Scorpius argued. "Look, you walked with me into Knockturn Alley, didn't you? Read some books, eyed gruesome Potions, learned about Horcruxes. Nothing different than what we'll see. I swear"-

"Do you really think he's going to stop at lecturing?" Albus asked testily.

"Do you really think he's going to use the Dark Arts on you?" Scorpius quipped back.

Albus opened his mouth to respond when he noticed Seth leaning against the window to the lake, waiting for Simon and Sierra to finish studying. He seemed to be listening interestedly. "What're you looking at?"

"Dark Arts class?" Seth asked. "Mind if I tag along?"

"NEWT classes only," Scorpius waved aside. "Come on, Al."

"Actually, I _do _think he's going to use the Dark Arts on me," Albus said, deciding to just be stubborn. If he stayed behind, he could try pressuring Seth again. He needed a counter curse to Mark's ailment. Albus was still intending on somehow forcing the truth out of Seth.

"What is it with you and Rosie and paranoia?" Scorpius demanded. "Al!"

"I'd go," Seth suggested as Sophie rushed up, planted a kiss on his cheek that went unnoticed by Seth. "Who knows, Al. You might find out something you _want _to know. Can't hurt, can it?"

"And- and if Soot _does _Curse you, tell Phoenix and get his ass fired," Scorpius suggested. Albus sighed, knowing he was overruled. He walked out with Scorpius, watching Seth follow Sophie and Simon out to the lake. Lamenting the time he could have otherwise spent pressuring Seth, he resigned himself to Soot's class, making a mental note to rub it in Scorpius' face if he _was _Cursed.

The room took place on the seventh floor, in a far tower. Somehow, a lot showed up for its first lesson. Soto may have been right, Albus reflected in spite of himself. People were interested in the Dark Arts. Aries was there, Rose, Riley sat with his eyes half closed, a single Hufflepuff girl named Penelope Macmillan was there, even Mark and the twins, despite their outspoken hatred towards the Dark Arts, Laura was sitting close to Mark, Fauna Redgrow watched the lesson, Alexis sat stiffly as she listened, and all of the sixth year Slytherin girls whom Albus had never really met.

The introduction Soot gave was like one never before given in any lesson. He combed his hair back with his fingers, and sat at the desk, staring at them all. "Frightened?" Mark scoffed, and put an arm around Aries. Soot went on, "If you aren't, that's remarkably brave. The Fiendfyre witnessed few months past is the very art we seek to learn about. The Dark Arts are a fire that can never and will never be extinguished. Only those with remarkable bravery and persistence choose to fight them while some choose to employ them for their own means. Contrary to popular opinion, the Dark Arts do not symbolize evil. Who can tell me what they do symbolize?"

Absolutely no one raised their hand. Only Mark answered casually, "Balance," with his eyes rolling. Eric imitated Riley by resting on his palm, and Fauna folded her arms. Albus supposed that the class had not come to learn the Dark Arts, they came to show defiance.

"Wrong," Soot said with a smirk. The Dark Arts symbolize _sacrifice. _The Dark Arts, varied in nature have but one thing in common. They require sacrifice. Many are Curses which, if used, earn at the very least a full criminal trial by the Wizengamot. They show what the witch of wizard is willing to give up. Your mind for the Cruciatus Curse, your individuality for the Imperius Curse, your soul for the Killing Curse, all three perhaps for the most efficient means in realizing your aims," he said with a glance at Albus' direction.

Soot walked around the class. From his disagreement with Mark, he had commanded the attention of everyone, regardless of opinion. All eyes were on him. "When the Minister unleashed Fiendfyre, he sacrificed the want for order in favor of chaos brought about by unquenchable flames. Similarly, when the Dark Lord killed, he sacrificed his very soul. Some Wizards, like the Dark Lord choose to take this sacrifice and turn it into a strength, into a means for immortality." He looked like he would have liked to keep going but sidetracked himself instead. "When you employ the Imperius Curse, you meld your mind with another, thus sacrificing your individual mindset. When you choose to cast the Cruciatus Curse, you must be willing to give up your sanity. This is why the most insane minds are able to produce it so well. The infamous Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange was known for this. Of course, one might choose to take the more painful path and sacrifice his soul. It is no secret any longer that killing rips the soul apart in a way only true remorse can fix…"

Albus felt like Soot was speaking to him. He knew this applied to him, knew it more than ever, felt it from the day he woke up in the Malfoy's infirmary. Soot was saying it to him, to everyone, what employing such curses did to a person. Albus was not himself anymore, he _was _demented when he killed Ridge, and he felt his very soul split in two. Whatever Alexis had said, however clean it was, Albus knew he did something wrong.

Smirking, Soot went on, "There are four other Unforgivable Curses the Ministry has named. Each requires something from the mindset of the individual to employ them. Later this term, I will introduce each of them to you. Moving on from the major curses, let us look at those that simply require an unbalanced mind. A mind that has practice in using the Dark Arts."

As soon as he finished, he spun around, wand raised, _"Roto!"_

A Hufflepuff girl Albus knew to be Penelope Macmillan screamed as a lizard Soot was holding had its head rotated. Its head was turned the complete other way. The class gasped in horror before Soot reversed it and its head ended up the way it always was, leaving it considerably shaken.

"Rotation Curse," Fauna answered. "I've never seen it in action…"

"It rotates whatever body part it is aimed at 180 degrees," Rose added.

"Defended against by rotating your wand the opposite direction," Alexis supplied with a yawn, clearly still tired.

"But we're not learning defense, are we?" Soot said testily. "Now, if we move on with the Rotation Curse…"

Soot spent the rest of the lesson giving examples on animals. He did not give any homework except bonus essays for Defense Against the Dark Arts enthusiasts on how to avoid the Curse and whether they agreed with its terminology as Dark Magic.

His methodology in teaching certainly left the class something to talk about. It became clear that Scorpius was going to be a natural at this class but for the first time, Albus understood Mark's position. They did require sacrifice and Albus wondered whether Scorpius was truly willing to make them. On the way down to the Quidditch pitch, Scorpius was detailing to Albus the finer points of the Rotation Curse, swearing he had it used on him once when he got lost as a boy in Knockturn Alley.

"It's actually really minor, easy to reverse, if you"-

Albus was relieved when he made it down to the Quidditch pitch where his team waited for him. Tryouts began before he had even arrived with Seth taking control. "Yeah, no, Seth. _I'm _Captain. The only position open is Beater," Albus told the contestants. "So unless you plan to mount a challenge to the existing team, that will be the tryout. Your first order is warm up. One lap around the pitch, first one back is first to try out."

Albus and his team stood, watching and some even commented, "Proxima doesn't fly too well," Seth commented.

"And it's sad to see Simon doing so poorly," Lucy added in a quiet voice. Her voice had quieted since her sister died.

"He's just trying out," Seth shrugged. "Let him have fun."

"It's all fun and games till Simon hurts himself," Scorpius said pointedly.

"Nate's back!" Gabriel called excitedly.

The next phase was Albus going into the air and throwing soft balls for the prospective Beaters to bat. Nate hit his the furthest but when it came down to batting, Simon did not do too badly either. What eliminated him was when he was supposed to bat the Bludgers towards moving targets. Jeers sounded from the stands and Simon, red-faced, fumbled the bat and it dropped on to Nate's head. Albus looked to the stands. What was left of Malcolm's gang, Gordon, Jared, and the sixth years Herald and Gerald were jeering at Simon.

"Go back to the swamp, Muggle!" one called. 

Malcolm had broken the rule Seth had set last year. Even in death, his influence ran strong. Slytherin students seemed to be taking it upon themselves to give the Muggle-born as much grief as possible. By the end, Simon landed and sat with his knees facing up, face still red. Proxima sighed and turned to him, "Why'd you even try, anyway?"

Simon shrugged but said nothing and Seth seemed on the brink of Cursing them all, hand twitching next to his pocket. "Not worth it, Seth," Albus muttered as a second year took the air next.

"I'm not risking another Malcolm," Seth muttered, eyeing those in the stands dangerously.

"You want to kill the entire house?" Albus asked testily.

"Al!" Gabriel roared excitedly. "Look up, look!"

Nate had done a loop and hit a Bludger into a Quaffle thrown by Lorcan. Albus widened his eyes. He knew he found his next Beater. Albus announced the team shortly afterwards. Scorpius was seeker, Seth was Keeper, Gabriel and Nate were both Beaters and Albus, Lorcan and Lucy were Chasers. Albus had to say he was happy with the team. He was worried that some would walk off after the year before but even Seth seemed content to stay on. Albus wondered why, of course. He admitted he cared little for Quidditch and even less for Albus. Why stay? Did he still want something from Albus?

The month wore on until October, things remaining more or less the same. Albus noticed few changes. Seth still did not budge and Albus tried more than once to get him to help. He seemed perfectly content with watching Mark die and offered no pointers with Lily. Mark did not seem any weaker but Lily appeared very isolated. She could not touch anyone anymore for fear of triggering terrible memories and hallucinations. No one, not even Soot (or so he claimed) knew why this had happened so suddenly to Mark and Lily.

In other classes, Albus was challenged to attempt nonverbal spells in Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He did very poorly, especially when he was teamed up with Alexis. She used to be able to provide a helping hand but these days, she seemed very tired. Albus knew why, of course. How could she possibly handle NEWT classes, Quidditch training which Albus saw her practice three times a week, and her brother in one year? He knew she was asking for too much from herself.

A part of Albus wanted to tell her that but he barely got a chance to talk to her. Her brother was constantly waiting outside the classes she was in and jumpily told her all the problems he was facing. He had finally managed the Levitating Charm but could not for the life of him give his cup legs. The first day of October, Albus intended to talk to her about how exhausted she was making herself when Hugo asked for his help in comforting Lily.

Lily was feeling increasingly isolated because of her bandages placed to prevent her from touching anyone. She was scared of hugging anyone and though she still attended classes, she could not hold a quill straight and was relying on Hugo to hold it for her, which affected his own performance. Albus could not believe it. One day into the year and problems just erupted. Lily was seeing hallucinations, Mark's life was slowly ebbing away and Alexis was exhausted and on top of all of that, Harry expected Albus to find some Medieval Relics. How Albus was expected to manage any of this was beyond him and he knew that whatever he was supposed to find, it would require the help of the Hogwarts Guard once again.

But it was not that which worried Albus. It was what Lily told Albus when he asked her what she saw specifically that disturbed her so much. She had two ominous things to say. First, she turned to Hugo and said, "Don't… don't _ever _take a spell for me, you hear? No matter what the spell is, don't. Just… let it happen. _Please." _Hugo looked at her as if she had possibly gone mad. Albus knew full well that Hugo would never let Lily take a spell. Then, she turned to him, "Al, don't die. I saw you die. Please… don't."


	9. Seth's Plea

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 8: Seth's Plea**

"Homework," Redgrow announced. "Practice nonverbal conjuring spells and bonus points for those who can provide us with the theory behind Conjuring spells next week. That is all. Miss Ackerly!" she called additionally. "Your participation is slipping. Work out whatever issues you have and come to class on time or don't come at all. Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?"

Redgrow did not wait for an answer. She left them both in the room but Alexis had already fallen asleep again. She had been sleeping since the class began. A part of him hated having to wake her up but it could not be helped. At lest they had an hour free. "Alexis… Hey, Alexis. Hmm…" he considered. "Alexy?"

She jolted awake, eyes wide as she stared around wildly, as if thinking she was still in class. Then, she relaxed and lay her head on the table again, "Have I ever told you how much I _hate _being called something besides Alexis?"

"No," Albus shrugged. "Just knew you'd hate it and I had to wake you up somehow. You missed class." No response. "Alexis!"

"Geez, Al, I'm awake," she mumbled tiredly.

"Don't you think you're exhausting yourself too much?"

"No, not at all," Alexis said airily. "This is normal for me. Don't worry, perfectly fine. Did Alexander come by?"

"Not that I know of," Albus answered.

"At least he knows where his classes are then," she sighed. She looked on the point of taking her homework out but thought better of it. "Ugh, my mind is shut down. I'll be better. Don't worry. Just not used to this kind of eating. How's lunch going?"

"What?"

"Hold on a sec," she said drowsily before collapsing on the desk again, fast asleep.

Albus felt very alone. He had never seen her like this in his life. Exhausted Alexis was foreign to him. Yeah, they were NEWT students but he could see that the workload was not as intense as fifth year yet. It was _not _just homework no matter what she said. She was exhausted and needed a rest. What could he do? He couldn't force her off Alexander, could he? He sighed and got up, taking care to write on a piece of parchment what Alexis' Transfiguration homework was so she would not fall behind.

He had the mind to do his own homework in that room but he decided against it. Maybe he could see how Lily was doing. She was spending increasing amount of time in the hospital wing. When he got there, for a wonder, Apollo L. Kimble was with her and Hugo, staring at her. Hugo seemed to be arguing with him. "You _can't! _She gets attacks when you do!"

"I can't do anything if you don't allow me," Apollo said quietly.

Albus hurried up to see what the matter was. Apollo L. Kimble had ventured out of the North Tower to see Lily. It seemed his sight had returned. His eyes were silver again and he sat down across her bed and gazed at her intently. Apollo stretched his small hand out but Hugo grasped it, "Leave her. You're gonna hurt her!"

"It's the best way to tell," Apollo said simply. "Will it kill her?"

"Maybe!"

"Just let him, Hugo," Lily said, bracing herself as she stretched her hand out. She grasped it. Albus and Hugo braced themselves for the screaming but for a wonder, none came. Silence. "Seer. If she wasn't a seer, my touch would've hurt her. Ever take Divination?"

"N-no," Lily said in a small voice.

"Good," he said. Then, Apollo let go and took out from his pockets a card pack and shuffled it seven times. "This is your first draw then. Take one. Just one." Lily obliged. It was the Queen of Hearts. She took a breath and Apollo shuffled the deck again seven times, this time without the Queen. "Another…" Lily took it. Apollo shuffled seven times again. Seven times, Lily took cards. A Queen of hearts, a Jack of spades, four of hearts, a King of Spades, three of hearts, four of clubs, and an Ace of hearts. Apollo looked at them all in order. "Four hearts, two spades, and a club. Hearts mean seer but they are dispersed. Some of what she sees is the future but some are hallucinations playing into her fears. If she didn't draw the Ace and Queen, she would've just been a regular girl. They're what gave it away. But the spades suggest more of an attack inside. It's more like a Legilimency attack."

"So, Al might not die after all?" Lily asked.

Albus' heart started beating as Apollo took back her cards and shuffled it seven times before handing the deck to Albus. "One." Albus, heart beating hard against his chest, took one and turned it over. Apollo sighed, "Ace of Spades. Death. You're gonna die."

"_What?" _Albus, Hugo and Lily yelped in fear. Lily in particular seemed terrified. "Is- is the future always certain?"

"Nope," Apollo said casually, retaining a calm voice, eyes betraying no emotion. They had a difference to Seth's though. They weren't empty. His silver eyes were full of life and energy, there was even an underlying happiness there, pleasure, like he loved what he did even if it was sometimes negative. Albus might not have been the only one he saw die. Apollo looked up at Lily, "But I've never been wrong."

He walked right out of the room, leaving Albus and Hugo rooted to the spot. Lily just sat on the bed, slowly descending into tears. Albus wanted so badly to just hug her and assure her he would be fine, promise her that he'd try his very best to live, but he could not. Even Hugo was helpless as he looked miserable. He just curled himself up at the foot of her bed, taking care not to touch her, and said nothing. Albus never felt so out of place in his life. Hugo was suddenly avoiding his gaze. Lily didn't always see the future but sometimes she did and Apollo just confirmed one of her visions. It was official. Albus was going to die.

"Al," Hugo said seriously. "No more, ok? No more war. You stay out of it. I mean it." Albus could not do anything but nod. He knew now that what Harry wanted him to do was not possible. Albus needed a break, even if it was only for Lily's sake. "I'm writing to Uncle Harry. He has to take Lily home. She isn't safe here anymore and people are pressuring her."

"Wait"- Albus froze, staring in shock. Had it seriously gotten this bad?

Lily's eyes were half closed, she looked half conscious and Hugo was breathing heavily, clearly very agitated. "Why the heck doesn't Uncle Harry get his ass out of hiding already? What's taking him? This is the third year we're endangered and he plays a (Hugo said something so expletive, Lily's eyes shot open) game!"

Hugo bit his lip like he went out of line. He glanced at Albus apologetically and just stalked away, wiping his eyes as he left. That was it then. There were two things Albus had to do. Firstly, he had to write to Harry himself. Tell him that he could forget about finding the Medieval Relics because Albus cared more about taking care of his sick sister and dying brother. Then, Albus had to alert the Hogwarts Guard and ask if anyone knew anything about breaking curses. Surely, someone would know.

The first order was done that day. Albus wrote hurriedly, trying to stay as vague as possible knowing his mail would be read.

_Dear daddy,_

_I am sorry but I will not be able to complete all my homework this year. My attention is sort of taken up. I am too busy because my brother and sister caught something and both look like they're dying or something. To add to it, I also have class work and social issues to deal with including Quidditch practice. I guess I care more about my siblings than I do about petty homework no matter how important it may be for the future._

_Your son_

Albus sent the letter by school owl, not wanting to draw attention to himself by using Archimedes. He addressed it to the countryside off Hogsmeade. He knew Harry would have to get it there. The second address was the Malfoy Manor, knowing someone there might get it. His third address was his own home. Once he saw the owl off, he sat against the dirty wall of the Owelry, thinking long and hard. Everything had gone wrong and it had gone wrong quickly. This time, Alexis would not help. She was too swamped with her own work. Albus absolving himself of responsibility concerning the Relics was harsh but it was the right thing to do. Lily was his more pressing concern and he could not be expected to deal with it and Mark and the Relics and homework as well as worrying about the Reservation all in one year.

Besides, who was Harry to act arrested, missing, dead or whatever while his kids did his dirty work? Albus was just a kid. He was sixteen! Why did Harry expect him to pull another miracle? Albus did it last year because he was motivated by Harry being arrested. Now, he knew Harry was playing the Ministry and the Reservation, and so Albus could not act as he did before. He was too swamped. He had his own issues to deal with.

Speaking of which, he had Quidditch practice. As Albus walked down for Defense Against the Dark Arts, wondering vaguely if Alexis would make it, he heard a bang. He jumped and whipped his wand out but a group of Slytherin second and third years raced past Albus and ducked behind him as if for protection. Albus raised his wand when Seth came bursting through a passageway behind a portrait. Albus pointed it readily. What the hell was Seth doing?

"Out of the way, Al," Seth said calmly, wand pointing directly at him.

"Hold it!" Albus demanded of him. "What the hell is happening?"

Seth rolled his eyes and glared. He looked like he was going to challenge him when he stopped. His eyes looked up in memory of something and he sighed, "They threatened Simon with burned homework if he didn't change houses."

"Come on, we were just kidding," a second year claimed.

"He called him a Mudblood," Seth offered.

Albus was not in a good mood with Seth but he was in a worst mood with people like this. Nonetheless, he seriously considered letting them get away with it, just to annoy Seth. But that would mean letting them get away with hurting Simon. And Albus swore he would help protect the Muggle-born in Slytherin. He stepped aside just as a jet of yellow light impacted a second year. The rest were roped up and bound violently. Seth did nothing else. He just left them bound and threw them in a closet, claiming Cantharis would find them later that night. He stalked off and rounded a corner without a backward glance. Albus sighed. Maybe Lily would be safer at home. Safer with the Malfoys in their Manor, hidden and with the DA. A school like this… too many things were explosive now and with Seth careless concerning Mark and Lily this time, Albus could trust nobody but himself and Hugo to make sure nothing else happened.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had Herbology with Vulneroman, still feeling lucky that Vulneroman lowered the standards for his class to take it. Penelope Macmillan amongst a few others were taking their seats. With Vulneroman teaching it, it seemed a bit more interesting now they were NEWT students. Vulneroman had them treat Venomous Tentacula wounds on randomly selected Bugbears from the forest. His booming voice carried over the class as he recounted that his lost eye was actually because of a Stinging Saragota plant.

Penelope was actually a major help in the class. Albus wished it was Alexis but she did not take Herbology, deciding not to pursue a career involving plants. "The Anima Pod does it," Penelope told him simply. "The cloud it emits knocks someone out but it's quick to get to the heart from the nose if the venom is too far into your system."

"Ten points to Hufflepuff," Vulneroman growled as he passed them.

The two worked the Pod carefully, Penelope warning him not to drop it, because too much foam from it would kill a man. Albus was aware that this was the first time he talked to Penelope. She seemed very amicable. She reminded him somewhat like Alexis during Charms class back during second year. Of course… she was nothing on Alexis. There was a difference between friendly help and deep affection.

He spent the rest of the lesson watching Vulneroman demonstrate the correct handling of adult Mandrakes, having to wear headphones to block out the noise. He hated wearing them in previous classes, even with Longbottom. He never heard the bell ring and only guessed once Vulneroman put the Mandrake away and caught everyone else leaving. Sighing in relief, Albus left to wash his hands.

A lot happened within the next week. For one thing, Quidditch practice had grown intense. His team was victorious last year but barely. This time, with Seth's exceptional Keeping abilities and Nate's Beating coupled with Lorcan's superior skills to anyone else in the team, there was no way his team could lose. It seemed Lorcan had practiced a lot over the summer because he went in good sync with Gabriel and Lucy. "In fact, against teams like Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the Quaffle might not even make it to Seth. Honestly, mate, you could sit this one out."

"Ah, I'll come anyway, just to annoy you," Seth yawned.

Lorcan rolled his eyes and turned to Scorpius who was telling Lucy a joke, "Of course, same rule remains. Sooner you catch the snitch, the better."

"Yeah, yeah, so the hag tells the leprechaun"-

"How many times have I heard this joke," Seth rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to the Common room. See you, guys."

As they watched him go, Lorcan ranted, "What the _hell _is his problem? He's the most pessimistic guy I know, I swear! He spent half last year insisting we'd lose for us to win and now he's acting all mellow and careless. Is he even _alive? _I am seriously beginning to think he's a robot. That's what he is. A robot! No complaints if you boot him off the team. I could probably replace him and hire a new Chaser."

"Ah, give him a break Lorcs!" Gabriel chuckled, touching him with his bat on the shoulders. "He probably just has special needs. Did he laugh at the escalope accident?"

"Seth doesn't laugh," Albus responded shortly. "Wrap up everyone. Scorps, leave Lucy alone. Rosie is waiting for you in the stands!"

"Ah!"

Scorpius jumped and bade Lucy goodbye as Rose came down. She embraced him tightly and Scorpius grinned, "So… you gonna tell the Gryffindors what we're doing? Ruin our tactics?"

"Oh, please, I got better things to do during my spare time," Rose sighed.

"I wanted to show you something by the forest," Scorpius offered. "If you're interested."

As they both went off towards the forest, Albus found himself alone once again, forcibly reminded of Alexis yet again. He walked back to the castle alone. He heard a brief snatch of conversation in the entrance hall from Nigel. "We just need to buck up and do it. Take charge. It's what dad and uncle would've wanted." Albus sighed sadly, thinking of Professor Creevey again. Did something happen? Phoenix still said nothing.

The war had taken so much. On a normal day, everything seemed very normal but behind everyone's smiles they were sad, scared or plotting. Someone was still threatening Seth, people still hated Simon to the point they outright wanted him either expelled or dead. And there was little Phoenix could do short of expelling half the school. Then, there was Alexis who chose to live her life by tutoring her brother. He was snapped from his thoughts by Seth who showed himself from behind a clump of bushes, spying on Herald and Gerald, twins who were once part of Malcolm's gang before he died. Albus stopped.

Seth slowly turned, his blue eyes showing nothing as he saw Albus. "What do you want? Wait- is this about Wallader again? Seriously, don't you realize you're better off without"-

Albus had it. He'd had it. Without even thinking straight, he threw a punch straight at Seth's face and sent the boy into the clump of bushes. He almost felt guilty as he heard Seth yelp in pain and surprise. As Seth picked himself up, a part of Albus screamed for another punch but he held himself back. He fixed Seth with a furious glare though, noting his nose was broken, "How would you feel if Simon was in Mark's place, huh? HOW?"

"Blibey, I din- I dink you broke by dose," Seth said through a broken, bloody nose. "Gib be a sec." One wave of his wand later and Seth's nose was back to normal, he sighed and looked back at Albus, "Well, you're a royal jerk," Seth observed casually like it hardly mattered, voice and nose back to normal. "Are you always going to use Simon against me?"

"He's your best friend!"

"Yeah, how does that equate to Mark?" Seth challenged. "When was _he _your best friend? When did _he _try _anything _for your sake?"

"You're an apathetic sociopath, you know that?" Albus told him furiously.

"Thank you," Seth shrugged.

"Thank me now," Albus challenged. "Go ahead, I dare you. Ignore it now but one of these days, you're going to walk into a room and find Simon dead and it'll be because _you _didn't care to help what needed to be helped."

"Is that a threat?" Seth folded his arms.

Albus seized him by the scruff of the shirt, wanting so much to punch the living daylights out of him. "Only a sick mind like yours would perceive that as a threat," Albus yelled. "It's people like Mark who Simon would want to help, people like Lily who Simon can't see hurt. He's too kind-hearted and it's a surprise someone like you even managed to befriend him!"

Albus sighed, hating himself for saying what he said. It was having no apparent effect either. Seth just stared neutrally on like nothing of interest was said and it made Albus want to curse him. "I'm not Simon."

"No, you're not," Albus grumbled. "You're just… an empty shell. You have nothing inside you. Nothing at all."

"Thank you," Seth said quietly. "Anything else?"

Seth's calm, neutral voice infuriated Albus so much, he let go of Seth's shirt and let him fall. He had just realized he was holding Seth off the ground. Seth fell back again into the bushes. He did not get up this time though, but sat on watching. Albus did not want to have to do this but there was only one language Seth understood, "Alright, Seth, you win. Don't help. You might've made an agreement with my dad but Phoenix and I are fair game. Understand? Stay out of this one and I tell Phoenix _everything. _Malcolm, Hogsmeade, your ancestry, who your father is, you'll be out in a heartbeat."

"Stooped to blackmail, have we?"

"It's the only language you understand," Albus seethed. "You know what? Never mind. Talking to you annoys me."

Albus walked off, leaving Seth standing where he was. Thoughts of him, Alexis, and Mark and Lily plagued his mind until he saw Alexis eating and chatting happily at the Ravenclaw table with her brother. At least she did not seem too exhausted anymore. Albus actually walked over, hoping to at least say hi until he saw Alexander commanding her attention again. He was about to turn away.

"Al!" she called over. Albus stopped, heart leaping again as he turned back to her. "Need something?"

"No, nothing really, just"-

"Wanna help me with him?" she offered kindly, seeming to guess Albus' boredom and frustration.

Albus was just about to say yes when Alexander burst out, "I don't want _his _help!"

Albus and Alexis stared in shock, Albus in hurt. Alexis actually folded her arms at him and stared, "Alexander! That was _rude."_

"You _promised!_ You promised _you _would help. I don't _want _more help!" Alexander complained.

Albus was actually too surprised to be offended. He thought Alexander was rather good-natured, why did he suddenly want to actively stop Albus from being with them? Alexis seemed to notice this too and just had a small smile on her face as she caught Albus' eye, "Don't mind him. He's insanely jealous of you."

"Did I do something wrong?" Albus asked curiously. Alexis answered _'no' _just as Alexander insisted _'yes.' _Albus shook his head. He really was tired of this. How he managed to keep himself calm back then, he would never know. He just rolled his eyes and said, "Doesn't matter. I won't impose myself where I'm not wanted. I'll be at the Slytherin table."

He caught a hint of arguing between Alexis and Alexander just as he turned but he did not turn back. _Now, _he felt bad. Maybe- maybe it was the end. Maybe Alexis' first duty had to be to her brother, the one she felt responsibility for. Albus could not stop her… and he could not stand in her way. Besides, apparently, he was going to die anyway. Albus went towards the Slytherin table where, funnily enough, Alpha was sitting beside Proxima. They sat beside Simon who was for a first not with Seth. Alpha and Proxima still both wore their swimming-caps and Simon's sister Sophie Far looked down shyly.

Albus had eyes for Alpha at first. The boy had last year suffered a major curse and was still recovering. He still wore a cast on his chest, but he did seem more able to speak without effort. It seemed the twelve-year-old was scarred now. For the first time, Simon was standing without Seth, and looked serious. Albus sat across from them, spooning his mashed peas moodily when Simon asked rather quietly, "How's your sister?"

Simon didn't seem happy at all. The insults were probably plaguing him worst than Albus thought. "Not good."

"What's wrong with her?" Proxima asked curiously and properly. "I had heard she was taken ill."

"Cursed," Albus sighed as Seth came to sit down next to them. "I dunno how. We just know she was somehow cursed. So was Mark. I just _wish _I knew how to break these kinds of curses," Albus added loudly for Seth to hear.

"Yeah, it's funny," Seth said, making himself some coffee. "Al wants to be a _Curse-breaker _but he doesn't seem to be able to break his first challenge. How about that?" He tasted the coffee, "Need sugar. Hmm, they say the taste is acquired but whoever made this is a genius."

"Give it," Simon said grumpily. He tasted it, made a face and pushed it back to Simon, "Yuck. Back to water." Albus was about to flare up against Seth when Simon shrugged, "Well, I dunno about the Wizarding world but Muggles have their own ways of breaking Curses."

"Um, Simon," Proxima said slowly and as if she was speaking to a fragile child. "I don't know if you've noticed but Muggles can't _perform _Curses."

"No, but it _is _fictional," Simon said. "And if Muggles got their stories from us, who says it's baseless?"

Proxima rolled her eyes but Albus was interested, "How?"

"Well, historically, they would put special wards against them," Simon said. "Like flowers or garlic. Oh, you didn't know that, Proxy? Yeah, garlic was _our _idea against vampires. So, put up a ward against her mind, maybe something with magical properties from a Truth Potion or something. Some movies have the idea of true love's kiss breaking the spell."

Alpha looked interested but Proxima just burst out laughing, "Far, no, you can't possibly"-

"It's true!" Sophie said defensively. "Kiss the girl and she wakes up."

"She's not asleep!" Proxima laughed.

"It's not gonna work," Albus shook his head.

"Worth a try though," Alpha offered.

"No, it's not!" Proxima said. "Don't be naïve, Alpha, please. You're always like this."

"It won't work," Simon agreed. "It's just an idea some storytellers had."

Alpha didn't look convinced but Simon ploughed off, "Well, the third option is to just kill the person who cast the Curse."

Proxima looked on the point of laughing again when Seth shrugged, "There we are. Muggle-born Simon Far had three ideas to break the curse one of which is actually legitimate. Try it. Spells are known to break once the caster dies. That's how the Jinx on Defense Against the Dark Arts acted once the Dark Lord died."

"Yeah, but that curse is _too _powerful," Proxima said matter-of-factly. "Face it, Seth. Simon just had three crazy ideas and he's attached to them because they're _Muggle_ ideas."

"Oh, shut your mouth!" Simon said bitterly as Sophie shot Proxima a dirty look.

Albus finished his lunch and walked off towards the Ravenclaw table before realizing that Alexis had left it. He stopped and looked around. The conversation with Simon did not have the results Albus hoped. He had hoped that Seth would hear the pleas and come forth with an offer. Albus was prepared to do anything for Seth if he offered help. Why did he refuse? Was Seth seriously still working against Albus or was he staying true to their word the year before that they would not work together again?

_That has to be it, _Albus thought. It had to be. Seth usually took opportunities like this. Plus, wasn't he still working for Harry? Perhaps he preferred one person at a time, especially after Albus told him straight up that Simon would die if he kept changing sides so frequently. Or was Albus being naïve? Mark would think so. _Mark. _Damn it. Wouldn't Harry ask Seth to help Albus? If Seth was on Harry's side, why did he abandon them so easily?

_Disloyalty._

That was why Albus could not afford to find the Relics wherever they were. He had too much to worry about. The Relics were one thing. Lily, Mark, Curses, Quidditch, homework, Alexis, her exhaustion, and the war in general were too worrisome and took too much time for Albus to care about anything else. Besides, if it was so important, Harry would assign someone else to the task.

The doors to the Great hall opened and a familiar young voice called, "Al." Albus' heart skipped a beat as he saw Seth coming towards him. They faced each other in the Entrance hall. Their eyes locked, blue on green, as memories of their last few meetings went through their minds. Since then, Albus was still getting used to the fact that Seth was, in the end just a boy, back then a preteen child and now having just turned thirteen; the boy who was partly responsible for the deaths of Walter and Molly and the boy who tried saving them all.

Seth folded his arms, "I decided that after hearing a bunch of Muggle ideas, you've suffered enough. So I'll help you."

Albus gaped at him but said nothing. Pride and dignity dictated that Albus would tell him to go away and he would solve his own problems, to accuse Seth of needing something, calling him a backstabbing coward and walking away. Albus could not afford any of that. Albus also knew that any additional allegiance with Seth might lead to even more trouble. This time, Albus had to take steps to prevent that too.

"I'll discover the Curse for you, for both of them," Seth told him. "And I'll find out how to break it. In return… I need a detective and a bodyguard."

Albus gaped again. Albus never saw him in this light before but there he was. He suddenly looked very pathetic and almost meek. Seth was strong and smart. He could hold his own in a fight. Albus felt this first hand, he witnessed it during Hogsmeade, and he saw it recently when he threw second and third years into a closet. _That _boy was asking for a bodyguard? Wait- Seth needed him? That was why he approached Albus. It was not out of pity but need. Albus' gaze softened somewhat on him, "A bodyguard?"

"You're not the first one to threaten me," Seth said, looking down at his own sneakers, not exactly meeting Albus' eyes. "Over the summer and till now, I've been receiving threats. I wouldn't be taking them seriously if they weren't _death threats."_

Albus widened his eyes again. _Death threats. _Was he serious? Well, now he thought of it, he should not have been surprised. If anyone knew Seth's role last year, more than a few people would want to get their hands on him. "Not surprised," Albus shrugged.

"Against me _and _those around me," he added. "I can handle myself but when they're unknown and could strike at any time… look, you're good at discoveries," Seth observed. "You found the Princess with minimal help from me and I rescued your father in return. Find whoeveris threatening me and I'll do what I can."

"No deal," Albus smirked. Seth was in his power now. All of last year, Seth was playing him, rejecting deals until they were more favorable to him. This time was Albus' chance to find something favorable to _him. _"This time, we do it my way." Seth glared at him and Albus continued, "Last time we did things your way, we ended up here. Let's face it, Hogsmeade is the reason you're being threatened. So, we need additional terms."

Seth folded his arms, "Alright, I know how this works. Mutual defense pact. In the Muggle world, there are military organizations to act as mutual defense to deter others from attacking. I'll defend you whatever the cause if you defend me _whatever the cause. _I won't work for anyone but you until you've done what I asked. Meanwhile, I'll find the cause of the Curses and how to break them, _if _they can be broken but I want something extra."

"Which is…"

"When you revive the Hogwarts Guard, I want in, as part of your top leadership," Seth said simply.

Albus stopped. Top leadership? Would that lead anywhere? Putting Seth in charge of anything in the Guard was risky. Then again, if he agreed, he could keep Seth close and keep an eye on him. That was the best option, probably. This time would not be like last time. Besides, surely Seth learned his lesson from the previous year. Albus would never forget Seth screaming in tearful agony. He might never see it again.

Just before Albus could decide though, the great oak doors opened. Seth actually widened his eyes when they saw who came in but for a wonder, Albus of all people looked unfazed though his heart did do a leap and his stomach a double-turn for at the door was none other than Harry Potter.


	10. An Unexpected Visitor

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Visitor**

_**A/N: Hi, guys! Alright, in answer to a couple of questions: Apollo's full name is Apollo L. Kimble. The 'L' stands for Leonidas. Yes, this time, the middle name is definitely Greek. Not like Viola. All Kimbles have a middle initial stated when they introduce themselves. Aries V. Kimble, Apollo L. Kimble, and Marius K. Kimble. (V for Viola, L for Leonidas, and K for Kronos.) Now, in response to Cal's review. No, don't worry. Simon was just being his usual funny self. Just because he's sad doesn't mean he can't crack a joke for everyone's sake. That was his attempt at lightening the mood. As Seth said, one of his ideas did hold merit but it is NOT kissing the girl and the only one who took that idea seriously was Alpha (cause he's gullible and naïve that way.) Kissing Lily will just give her an illusion attack at this point and if it was as simple as kissing her, Hugo would've done it a while ago, and if that didn't work, Lily would pucker up for Scorpius (if she can find the guts to do it.)**_

Seth slipped away quietly as Harry walked towards Albus. Albus stood rooted to the spot, apprehensively watching as Harry came closer. Was it really him? Had he really come to the school? If he did, how did he get in so easily with all the protections in place? He stood where he was, waiting until his father was standing facing him. Albus was nearly his height, he noticed. Harry blew out a sigh and motioned for Albus to follow him to a side chamber off the entrance hall. Albus nodded and followed. He did not expect Harry to come but now he was there, he had to make the most of it. Did he come because of the letter Albus had sent? He hoped so. Maybe he could take Lily home.

The chamber they were in was mostly empty. It might have served as a broom cupboard originally before being expanded as a small office. Harry placed protections against the door and Albus cast _Muffliato _to deafen those who might have been walking around it. Albus' meetings with Harry seemed to be like this at first. They were no longer father and son but strictly on business terms. It was sad but ever since Albus discovered that Harry got himself arrested on purpose, Albus felt betrayed and angered. It did not seem to matter to James but it mattered to Albus a great deal.

"How'd you get in?"

"Professor Macmillan is watching over the grounds on my behalf," Harry said. "He let me in. I got your letter."

"Great," Albus grumbled.

"Wise up, Al," Harry said warningly. "Saying these things in a letter"-

"I was vague," Albus interrupted. "And some things are more important than your stupid army!"

Harry sighed, shook his head and said, "Before I react, I want to make sure that I understood you correctly. Is Lily dying?"

"No," Albus said curtly.

"What is wrong with your sister?"

"Every time someone touches her, she sees visions," Albus told him. "She sees either the past, or a hallucination involving whoever she touched, and probably the future. We're not sure there though."

"Was she cursed in June?" Harry asked.

"No, she's untouched," Albus insisted.

"Al"-

"Hugo took a blast for her, ok!" Albus said angrily. "If anyone's supposed to be cursed, it's him. Why her?"

"I'm taking her home then," Harry said simply.

The way Harry said it, it might have been meant as a form of leverage, as if threatening Albus that this would happen if he did not know everything. Albus, of course had no issues with this. Both he and Hugo _wanted _Lily to go back home. She would miss a year of school but if her life was on the line, it was best. Albus hated doing this to her but he had no choice left. Besides, from what he saw of the DA's Headquarters, she was safer there than in Hogwarts. Better yet, this way no one could ever use her as leverage over him again.

"Do it," Albus said pleadingly.

Harry nodded and looked around, "Now, Mark…"

Albus felt tears prick his eyes, threatening to spill, but he did not want to cry on Harry's shoulder. He sighed, trying to wait for the overwhelming feeling of grief to pass but it did not. He got up and looked away, out of the window, trying to think best how to put this. Just as he sensed Harry coming closer to him, Albus said, "He's dying, dad."

Harry stopped and Albus sighed, not wanting to meet Harry's eyes. Harry had trusted him to look after Mark. Mark was his responsibility as long as he was a resident at the Potter house. Mark was depressed, his life had taken a terrible turn, and now Mark would be dead by the summer. Apparently, the death would be slow and painful too. Finally, he turned around and faced Harry, needing to tell him the full story. "His foot is dead. Literally. It just- doesn't work anymore. It's all black, decayed, and it was spreading before Soot- _Soto- _put a stop to it. We can't save him or reverse it. There's no counter-spell. He's just… he's gonna die."

"_Every _curse has a counter-curse," Harry said, echoing Albus' old Professor, Ernie Macmillan. "Alright. I'll do everything in my power. You'll be hard-pressed to find a Curse like that, even in the Restricted Section but Aunt Hermione might know of some books."

"Seth does!" Albus remembered. "And Soot knows but neither will talk. Seth is being an annoying little- no, he wants something in return as usual."

"I'll talk to Seth," Harry assured him. "Soot is only being contained. We can't force him to take our side so suddenly. I daresay the only reason he stopped Mark from dying right away is because he knew he'd be kicked out if he did not. Don't worry about it, Al. I'll do everything I can. Mark _won't _die so don't worry. Focus, ok. We still have important things at hand."

Albus did not know what to say. Harry somehow made everything look better but he was still worried. At least he felt less loaded. If Harry took Lily as promised, that would be a load off his plate. "Alright," he agreed quietly.

"Al- I need your help. As for the Relics…"

"What about them?" Albus asked quietly. "I said I can't be bothered, didn't I? I have more important stuff on my mind. Like, lots more important. Ok, Mark's foot decayed, like it's dead or something and I have a ton of homework 'cause I seemed to have entered NEWT year. Dunno if you remember, dad, but that year is pretty damn tough."

"Al… if you find them, I'm making you Minister for Magic," Harry offered.

The offer was sudden and unexpected. Albus gaped at him, shocked. Minister? Albus barely met the requirements for Curse breaker, he didn't even have Muggle Studies as a NEWT course and he knew Ministers had to be savvy to Muggle culture. Albus had no interest. He shook his head, "Minister? Dad, I'm sixteen, I'm turning seventeen in June and I don't even have Muggle Studies as a"-

"Once Incommodo's Ministry falls, there will be no prerequisites or requirements," Harry talked over him. "After fighting a war, Al, you get to learn some things. Fighting two wars really humbles you, though. The mistake we made from the second war against Voldemort was that the Ministry was not refreshed. We changed a lot of things but many remained the same. The same old men from the first era, people like Incommodo, stayed and they made it very difficult for us to change anything. Once we take down the Arsenal, I'm taking a leaf out of the Reservation's book and dismantling the entire Ministry. From now, I am looking for kids your age, maybe even younger to form a new one once you all come of age. And Al, after what you did last year, your leadership and deductive skills makes you worthy enough to be a Minister. So, Rojer thought you were leading a group. Take it to the next level. Lead the world."

The words flattered him. Deductive? Leadership? He never dared flatter himself like that. "I'm a Curse-breaker, dad. I want to _break _curses, not form governments."

"By all means," Harry shrugged. "Realistically, no one can become Minister from the beginning. Work your way up, in the meantime there'll be an interim enforcing the law and keeping things from Muggles. Once you get up there, you'll be ready to hire your entire group if you want, you'll have a ready-made law enforcement."

Albus was puzzled, "I don't understand," he muttered. "Why are you coming after me? Am I not allowed a normal school year for a change?"

Albus' question was met with silence. Harry was silent for a good whole minute, considering the question seriously and considering Albus. It was a while before he spoke. "Al," Harry said suddenly. "When your Aunt Hermione researched the Relics, she found but one riddle that's _supposed _to help. And funnily enough, it matches Apollo's prophecy to the letter." And Harry reached in his pockets and gave him a note like he used to when Albus was younger. "But strangely enough, it was not Aunt Hermione who discovered what we need, it was your Uncle Ron. Let's test your deductive skills, Al…"

Harry took Albus aside and off towards the lake. Albus looked at the parchment. The parchment had names of chess pieces and a blank space next to them. Albus was confused.

_Find the guard, and pawns who heed the church bells ring,_

_Find the monarch, the castle, and the one true King._

"What're they asking for?" Harry asked him testily. "A guard, pawns, a monarch, a castle, and a King. What do they all have in common? Come on, Al, you've spent enough time with Uncle Ron to know"-

"Chess," Albus said suddenly. "That's why they're talking about church bells. Bishop."

"And you ask why I go to you?" Harry asked. "Some things are best researched in Hogwarts and you're the best placed and as my son, I trust you."

_Four in the castle, one overseas,_

_One on an island, and one amongst trees_

_For then, the answer may make itself clear,_

_The Relics of the Kings known only by ear._

_King… _

_Queen… _

_Knight… _

_Bishop…_

_Rook… _

_Pawn…_

Before Albus could answer, Harry said, "Since he was a kid, your Uncle was wickedly good at chess. The one strategy game your aunt did poorly on. It takes more than a brilliant mind to play the game. We need to actually solve the riddle and that kind of mind, your Uncle does not have. Take this as a fun test, Al. It's a test for not only your wisdom but your reaction time and thought process. If you can't find the Relics, don't. Aries will focus on that. Focus on this, and tell us then what you think each piece represents when you make a parallel to our world. Fail this and I'll take what you said and find someone else."

_I'll never get out of this, will I? _"I'll try my best," Albus sighed. "But take care of Lily."

"She's my daughter, Al, I promise."

It looked like their meeting was over. Albus had to admit, the more he talked to his dad like an adult, the more he liked it. Harry was treating him as an adult and trusting him with things Harry could not even trust the DA with. Albus wondered why sometimes but he did not complain. When they walked out, Harry left Albus and went to the Headmaster's office to speak directly with Phoenix and he was escorted there by Seth Lean, who waited in the Entrance hall patiently. Harry, of course opened conversation with Seth immediately, supposedly about Mark.

Well, Albus had washed his hands of the matter and Harry tried getting him back into it. He felt a little better with Harry on Lily's case and not just him and Hugo, let alone a careless individual like Seth. A boy who Albus once again found himself making deals with. _If he kills anyone else, I swear I am killing him this time, _Albus thought drastically to himself. This time, nobody would die. No one.

_A bodyguard, _Albus thought as he walked the grounds. Seth was being threatened and he wanted Albus to guard him and Simon. Seth already managed to protect Simon for the most part. Was extending that umbrella of protection to Sierra and Sophie too costly? Albus did not know. He woke up from his daydreaming slightly as Scorpius and Rose walked past him, hand in hand. He smiled slightly at them, mind preoccupied. Speaking of those two, he knew he had to recall the Hogwarts Guard for a meeting. They agreed to stick together, therefore he had a duty to give them updates. He would tell them everything this time.

"Al!" Albus snapped out of his thought a second time and looked for the source of the noise. "Al!" He looked around again and saw Hugo, sitting against a tree at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. He was not far from Hagrid's old hut. Albus knew of course what Hugo was waiting for. "Did Uncle Harry come?" When Albus nodded, Hugo sighed, "Guess Lily's leaving then…"

"Guess so," Albus sighed. "What're you doing here?"

"Waiting for Uncle Harry to come by," Hugo mumbled. "Gotta say goodbye."

Albus sat across from Hugo and the two sat in silence mostly, only saying an occasional word. A chance at conversation may have been found when Hugo asked if Albus was going to recall the Hogwarts Guard. Finding he was not in the mood for conversation, he did not respond with more than an uncertainty. They waited for half an hour, each minute passing feeling like an eternity. Finally, Harry was walking down the path with Lily beside him. Hugo leapt up immediately and stopped in front of her, as if having just remembered that he could not hug her.

"It's ok," Lily muttered.

"No, it's not," Hugo sighed miserably. "Get better, ok?"

Lily appeared very upset but she did not press the matter. She just entwined her gloved hand with Harry's. Hugo dared to touch her clothed back and hugged her as much as he could without physically contacting her. Albus and Harry watched them struggle for a bit before they finally broke apart. Hugo stepped away, went back to the tree and listened with his arms folded.

Harry sighed, "So, here's what's gonna happen. Lily is coming home with me and she's staying for a week at the Headquarters for Dumbledore's Army. I _believe _we have a way to help her and if she can take a week off and stay with us every weekend afterwards, it could be relatively simple."

"So, she's not leaving?"

"Only for a week and then she'll be back for classes and everything," Harry promised. "As for Mark…"

"Can you help him?" Albus asked quickly.

Harry looked very grim. Albus could tell, by the look in his eyes that Harry had seen the Curse before. It was not new. "Albus Dumbledore was inflicted by this same curse during the last year of his life," Harry recalled. "I don't know much about it but the fact that it is contained does not help. Dumbledore was doomed to die regardless of everything so I- I worry that the same rule applies to Mark. He has a year, at the most. But like I said, we'll look. If any counter curse exists, it'll be in the Hogwarts library or very old records the Ministry has. If it's the latter, that's not good for us."

Albus' stomach sank. He did not know what he expected to hear but after hearing Aries so confidently say that Mark would live to be a hundred and fifty, he supposed that Mark did indeed have a chance. Maybe if Seth did enough research, he would tell Albus how to do it and lift the Curse. What was wrong with him? The silence was shaky. Lily's eyes were glistening and Harry looked very troubled before sighing, "I have a daughter to look after. Al, you remember the job I gave you."

"Look after Mark," Albus remembered glumly. _Everyone has a duty in life and Mark is yours._

Harry made to walk into Hagrid's old hut. Albus and Hugo, at whim followed him in. Albus was surprised by what waited for them inside. Lycah still looked dirty and twigs still littered her hair. She was crouching on all fours in a very canine position before jumping up to greet Harry. On their side of the hut was Lorcan and Lysander, Lorcan hanging a portrait on their side of the room and Lysander reading a book.

"Mr. Potter," Lycah acknowledged respectfully.

"Hello Miss Thrope," Harry said genially. "Hello Lorcan, Lysander…"

"Hi," Lorcan said shortly as he attempted to permanently stick the portrait.

"Hello," Lysander said dreamily without making any eye contact.

"The portrait is ready as soon as it's… _hung," _Lorcan said exasperatedly.

"What's happening?" Hugo asked as Harry stuck the portrait to the wall and opened the curtains blocking it. It was a portrait of a tunnel. Albus was curious by it but Harry folded his arms, looking very pleased. "When I was hunting Horcruxes, a portrait like this allowed me to bypass the protections and get into Hogwarts. No one else knows of this but the DA and we've managed to replicate its type. Part of your Aunt's genius. Lycah has been kind enough to play host to one that leads us straight to the Bungalow in Hogsmeade. Of course, anyone else who makes it there will not know where to go from there. I possess the only keys. Lily on the other hand will have direct access to and from Hogwarts."

"My hut's just a package of help for everyone isn't it?" Lycah rolled her eyes. "Careful you don't abuse it."

Harry and Lily stared at the portrait together before Harry turned to Albus and Hugo, "She'll be just a portrait away anytime you feel lovesick. Ok?"

Hugo just nodded quietly, still looking like he desperately wanted to hug Lily but did not dare. They were forced to watch as Harry climbed up and allowed Lily to climb herself up and stagger into the tunnel. Lycah allowed for the two to say goodbye before they left and she closed the curtain shut on them and kicked Albus and Hugo out impatiently.

"They're friends," Lorcan protested.

"Don't care, my hut is for _me _and _my _friends," Lycah said stubbornly and kicked them out, shutting the door in their faces.

"You know," Hugo said casually, seemingly in a better mood now Lily would get the treatment she needed. "She gives Werewolves a bad name."

Albus had little to do after that but return to his Herbology homework in the library where he found himself leaning on Penelope again and again, Alexis even caught him copying from her.

"Replaced me?" she asked casually with a small smile as Albus returned Penelope's notes and watched her walk back to the kitchen corridor.

"No, just accepting help," Albus mumbled, still remembering Alexander's attitude.

"I talked to my brother, by the way," Alexis told him, as if reading his expression.

"Great, does he finally like me? Cause I don't remember what I did to him."

"He… doesn't," Alexis sighed. "But he promised not to be rude to you again. That _was _out of line." Albus turned and looked at her. They continued looking at each other. Albus did not know what to say. Alexander disliked him. He did not want Alexis near him. He was threatened. Albus knew it, Alexis knew it, and Alexander all but admitted to it. Albus was right, their relationship was coming to an end. "Al," she said, folding her arms. "I know what you're thinking and that's mean of you too. I have a brother to look after. He's my responsibility. He hardly even trusts my mum next to me. I need to be the one to do it."

"You're overworking yourself," Albus said truthfully.

"No, I'm not, I'm just having a bit of trouble adapting," Alexis insisted.

"Alexis"-

"Al!" Alexis said warningly. "Drop it, ok? Alexander is my responsibility to handle. And he _wants _me to handle him."

Albus folded his arms, "Why not your father? He's right there!"

"No, Al, my father has enough on his plate"-

"So do you"-

"He's not the one who cursed him, _I _am," Alexis said, going red. "And Alexander wants _me _to help him. He won't even accept your help."

"I think you need a rest!"

"No, I don't, now drop it," Alexis sighed. And before Albus could respond, she left, leaving him to feel very dejected and upset that she refused him so readily.

Albus lay awake that night thinking about Alexis and Alexander. If only she would allow some help…

Albus fell into a strange sleep. The chest where the mark Aries burned into him hurt. It was as if she burnt it into him again but somehow, it only hastened his sleep. If he could call that sleep. If he was to be honest, when he woke up, he was not sure whether he truly fell asleep or not. When he shut his eyes, instead of his world going dark, it went white. He felt like he was stuck between sleep and consciousness and the room he found himself in did not look familiar. It had nothing more or less than a plastic chair facing an ornamental one with an amulet at the very top adorning two swords. Aries' amulet. What was it doing there? Albus held out his hand to take it back when he discovered it was stuck to the chair, like it fit there all along.

A sudden strong gust of wind blew from it, throwing Albus into the plastic chair behind him. As his bottom hit the chair, he saw a figure had already taken a seat on the throne opposite him. Albus was too petrified to move. He wanted to wake up but he couldn't. He even tried biting himself but he stayed asleep… if he was asleep. He still was not sure.

The room around him started taking form. The white transitioned into sea blue. The floor was glass, reflecting the blue marble of the walls and the night blue of the ceiling which was spangled with yellow stars. An extra chair of lime green was situated so the occupants of the three chairs would make a triangle. Of course, they were one occupant short and it did not seem that occupant would be coming. The tall figure sitting in the chair was staring right at him and Albus started shivering. The man was intimidating. He wore a long white beard and blue robes with yellow stars mirroring the ceiling but his face was not benign and looked very firm yet powerful. Albus knew who this was but he could not believe it.

_Merlin._

"Welcome, young master Albus Severus Potter," Merlin said with a strong voice despite his seemingly being in the midst of old age. "For a long time now, I have been waiting for you."

"Waiting… for me?" Albus found he could not get off his chair, even if he wanted to.

"I trust, by now you realize who I am," he said strongly, his voice echoing and reverberating off the walls, even his language seemed to be of their age. "And why I chose you to appear to."

"Sorry- no," Albus said uncertainly. "Your Heir is in the school, she"-

"Your world is at war, different factions are claiming pieces of it and my Heir alone will not be enough," Merlin said, voice still strong. "You alone will have the power to defeat a danger more persistent than even those who would destroy your world."

Albus' mind was racing. What did this mean? There was someone more dangerous than the Reservation? Soto was mean but at the moment, harmless and Incommodo was just a man. He could be beaten.

"No, Mr. Potter, he cannot," Merlin said suddenly and Albus jumped. Merlin laughed, his voice reverberating powerfully off the walls now so that Albus' hair stood on end. "As this is taking place in your mind, I am not unwise to your thoughts and your Minister cannot be beaten by conventional means. The more you meet with me, Mr. Potter, the more you will come to learn the origins of Mors Incommodo and how he came to be. You will come to understand what role you yourself have to play in those events."

"Look," Albus said, stumbling for words but determined on saying what was on his mind. "I think you made a mistake. I'm not your Heir, I don't have anything special, I'm just a sixth year student. Why me? It could be _anyone _else."

"And in time, you will come to learn just why it _has _to be you," Merlin told him softly. "You were a temporary bearer of the Amulet I possessed, therefore I am enabled to speak to you, a guardian of its heritage. You have a power, both a blessing and curse which alone can help you defeat the Minister." As Merlin said this, Albus started feeling a cold unconnected to the presence of Merlin. He heard, in his mind, inside his self, a cold laugh, returning from the pits of his essence, returning to prominence. He started feeling pain. "You are in the midst of a war," Merlin said, voice softening as his presence faded and Albus' pain grew. His vision slowly went from colored to a tinted red. "We will meet again!"

A warm wind blasted across the room at him, throwing him off the chair and high into the air. He screamed as he heard a loud, young voice calling, "Al! Al! AL! OI! AL!" He felt an invisible force slap him and Albus thrashed around. No, it could not be back. It could not be. It made no sense.

"OW!"

Albus felt his fist make contact with something. It must have been invisible.

"You handle him, I'm done!"

"_Levicorpus!"_

Albus braced himself. He snapped awake suddenly, feeling his ankles being hoisted and hanging him upside down. He yelled angrily.

"Told you, he's not pleasant when he's angry," Scorpius' voice said nonchalantly.

"Wake up, Potter!"

Albus was let back down and he felt himself fuming at none other than Seth. What was he even doing there? He was irrationally angry. He felt like he had no sleep whatsoever and someone dared to wake him up on a Saturday? What was the meaning of this? He had every right to sleep in! "What the bloody hell was that for?" he stormed at Seth. "I'm sleeping!"

"Yeah, and you hit me," Seth shrugged. "So, we're kinda, sorta even. Wake up, we have Quidditch practice and you're five minutes late. Scorpius wanted me to get you."

Albus looked around but Scorpius had left the room. Seth made to but Albus groaned as he fumbled for his Quidditch robes, "Seth, if you _ever _wake me up again"-

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me," Seth finished. "Trust me, Al, I'd _love _to see you try."

Albus was left alone in the dormitory to get into his Quidditch robes. He had half a mind to call practice off early and get himself some sleep but once he got into his robes, he shook the sleep off and made his way back down to the Quidditch pitch, ten minutes late but the entire team still waiting. He sighed, "Alright, let's get this game on. I want twice our game from last year. Go!"

Albus was overall pleased with his team's performance. He had a feeling that he now captained the best Quidditch team in the school. Seth had ordered a new broom over the summer, he practiced with Simon and even though the latter was not on the team, Seth still did very well. Lorcan, on the other hand clearly practiced and got better. Albus did not see talent on the pitch very often. He was no Hugo but he was certainly enough to take on two regular Gryffindor chasers at once. Albus and Lucy together could deal with Hugo and stop him from even _trying _to get past Seth. Meanwhile, Albus was hitting himself over why he had not found Nate the previous year. His aim was so accurate, Gabriel often joked that Nate Charmed the bludger to avoid all green-clad players.

"That's the plan, guys," Albus told them loudly. "Our opening match is against Gryffindor and they are no pushover." Lucy, who was usually talkative during the game, sat with her knees facing up, staring glassy-eyed at Albus. Albus tried to ignore her, not wanting to remember why she was still quiet and forlorn. "Hugo can be taken. We proved that last year when the stakes were higher. Now, we prove it again. Kick them out of the running from the first game."

The team took to the air again. Despite her being quiet on the ground, Lucy was a different person in the air. She, it seemed had trained too. Albus had spied her during the summer. Quidditch seemed to be her only escape and she got better. She was nowhere near as good as James, but she could manage maneuvers and possibly get around Tulip, plus she was always a good scorer.

Gabriel shrieked as Scorpius whipped past him and caught the snitch. He was red-faced though, "I keep getting slower. It's _finding _it. I swear, this snitch has been tampered with."

"Doubtful," Nate shrugged. "You need a better eye. Try looking in the same place twice, always helps me."

"I could help," Lucy suggested slowly. "We could always do our Chasing duties but if we happen to see the snitch, we could get message to Scorpy and let him catch it."

"It's Scorpius," Scorpius corrected Lucy, making her go red and look away, staring at the ground as the other six players hovered in the air.

"So Scorps gets four eyes out while us Beaters distract Mark," Nate grinned. "Admit it, Al. We're a brilliant team!"

"Not a bad idea"-

"Lucy," Albus interrupted, snapping her from her thoughts. "_If _you find it, let him know but you're our best scorer. We don't want that being hampered because you're searching for the snitch."

"It won't be," she promised. "I'll just keep an eye open."

"Sounds good, but we need to test it out next session," Albus shrugged.

The team readied themselves to leave after that. Albus and Lucy stayed behind, putting the balls away before she sighed, "I need to go. Homework."

And without further comment, she carried her broom over her shoulder and walked off. Lucy walking off was the cue for Gabriel and Nate to claim they were late for a little meeting with Roxanne Weasley. "She reckons she can sneak around the security and fetch us some Zonko's products."

They ran off, whooping into the night and Lorcan was hailed by Lysander, who came to watch. "Lycah had to go into the forest tonight. It's just us."

"Dormitory or hut?"

"Dunno, whatever you like," Lysander shrugged.

"Hut then," Lorcan sighed. "Maybe we can talk to Hagrid."

Albus' mouth was halfway open, about to want to talk to Hagrid's portrait himself when Scorpius pat his back, "What's up, mate? Anything new?"

Albus was about to tell him nothing when he reconsidered. Scorpius had asked him the year before to trust him and Albus felt guilty about lacking trust in his closest friend. Would Scorpius know about the Medieval Relics, let alone what might have been ailing Mark and Lily? His family was Pure-blood, very knowledgeable about the Dark Arts, and very privy to the history of the Wizarding world. Judging by Dark Arts lessons, Scorpius was simply a natural at the Dark Arts. If anyone would know how to help, it would be him. Albus stared down, unaware of a blonde boy sitting back, listening to everything.

"Yeah," Albus sighed. "At the beginning of the year, Mark and Lily fell sick."

"Yeah, I saw Mark with a cast, what's been"-

"He's dying," Albus interrupted, staring at Scorpius. His grey eyes were wide and he froze in shock.

Scorpius struggled for words at first, voice shaky over the news, "When you- say _dying"-_

"Scorpius," Albus said very heavily. He hated repeating this. The more he repeated it, the more he wanted to scream. He found himself having to tell Harry, himself, and now Scorpius and it was bad enough Seth was completely unwilling to help. So much for loyalty. "We won't have him next- next year. He…" Albus couldn't go on. He looked away and sat down on the grass, feeling, in spite of himself, like he needed to cry. _Mark. _First, he worried for Lily, then he worried over Alexis but Mark… Mark was always strong enough to take care of himself. To die? _Die? _

Scorpius, also in spite of himself, put a hand on Albus' shoulder, only making his feelings worst. "What sort of spell is it?" he asked, sitting down beside him. Scorpius did him the courtesy of not looking him in the eyes so Albus could think to himself.

"Not sure," Albus muttered. "It starts with his foot and it decays. His foot is _dead._ Decayed. He can't use it anymore. Problem is, they say it's gonna spread. They kept it contained but it's only temporary. When it spreads, he dies."

Albus looked over at Scorpius, hoping to see some recognition there. "That's a nasty spell." Albus' heart leapt. Could Scorpius help? Could Albus actually refuse Seth's help this time? Albus was about to ask more about it when Scorpius said, _"Deficio. _Wow, that is bad."

"Not helping," Albus commented.

"Would it help if I reminded you that every curse _does _have a counter-curse?" Scorpius asked.

"Not _every _Curse," Albus corrected skeptically.

"It's the truth," he added when Albus looked skeptical. "Even the Cruciatus curse can be helped… provided you're not insane by the end of it. Honestly, the one curse you can't cure is the Killing Curse… maybe the Terminal Curse unless you cast it twice and have the two illnesses cancel each other out but no one's tried testing that, and I have doubts that the Retardation Curse can be reversed though that _is _debatable among Dark Art scholars because if you're quick enough to kill the caster and erase the victim's"-

"_Scorpius!"_

"Sorry," Scorpius was flustered. "My point is, the Curse of Decay isn't even Unforgivable and there's a reason for that. If we can help _some _Unforgivables, you can definitely help _that _Curse."

"How?"

"I dunno, we need to research," Scorpius told him. "Try the Restricted Section. If you can get a slip signed by Professor Soot, you could do it."

"And you think there's a counter-curse?" Albus asked.

"If not, there's always old-fashioned way," Scorpius shrugged. "Find out who did it and kill that person. That works ninety percent of the time when it comes with Curses, especially long-lasting curses like this one. In effect as long as the caster is alive."

Exactly as Seth suggested. If Albus could not find a counter-curse, he would need Seth to tell him who cast the curse. Did Albus have that time? Could he afford to try the Library? Either a counter-curse existed or it did not.

"Scorpius," a familiar voice called from the other side of the pitch.

"Ah," Scorpius went red. "Think about it, Al. Coming, Rosie!"

Albus was left on the pitch, deep in thought. "Won't work," Seth said suddenly from behind, making Albus jump up and nearly withdraw his wand. Seth was still there. Albus stared, not sure whether he was happy he was overheard or furious. Seth seemed completely careless though. He leaned against the goalposts, legs stretched out, clearly relaxed. "Fatherwon't give the name of the book that talks about the Curse of Decaying. He doesn't _want _you to figure it out."

"So… it _does _have something of value," Albus got straight.

"Probably," Seth shrugged. "And only he'll know which book, by the way. _If _it's there. It's a rare curse, y'know."

"This would be much easier if you just decided to help"-

"I _did," _Seth reminded him. "Is guarding Simon too steep a price? I thought you _wanted _him to be protected."

Albus remembered. He had not agreed or disagreed to Seth's terms. So, what was it he wanted? Mutual defense and co-leader of the Hogwarts Guard? Could Seth figure things out for him? Was it possible? Well, Albus had two hopes. Scorpius and Seth. This time, perhaps one of them might be able to help. "I can't make you co-leader, Seth, but I'll let you in on everything I do before I do it. You won't stop me, but I'll let you know beforehand."

Seth seemed to seriously consider this and Albus sighed in relief as he nodded in agreement. "Fair enough. Guess we're partners, again, huh?"

"In return, Seth, you'll have to show me the actual notes," Albus told him. "But in the meantime, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends"-

"Call a Hogwarts Guard meeting," Albus told him. "We're overdue."


	11. The Reunited Guard

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 10: The Reunited Guard**

It had already been a month since Hogwarts started. Albus had not seen the Guard as soon as he hoped and most of his sixth year classmates were insanely busy, especially Alexis who he had barely seen at all, much to his irritation. Even less of a presence was James who was notably shut up in his dormitory and if Albus believed what Fauna told him, James was spending most of his time with Neil Nott for an unknown reason. Albus would have had Hugo to talk to but ever since Lily had left, Hugo had been miserable and refused to take part in anything without his cousin there to witness. The only person he talked to was Hufflepuff's Heir Fora Vulneroman. Another one Hugo was found with these days was not just Fora but Alice Longbottom. Her talks with Hugo were rare and dispersed but always happened at least once a week, as if hoping for something and never getting it.

Mark, on the other hand was still limping and he spent an increasing amount of time in his dormitory or in the library with Aries while she searched and tried different spells to help Mark. The four Heirs, Seth, Fauna, Alexis and Fora had Animagus training every weekend. According to Alexis, they were progressing faster than usual and that came at a price. A shortcut to becoming an Animagus made the person very ill. That meant Alexis was frequently green-faced as she helped Alexander with his homework. Nobody had transformed yet but Fauna did sprout a mane and she fell ill and coughed fur balls afterwards.

"Sort of," Fauna sighed as they walked out of a particularly grueling session Albus was allowed to watch.

"My question is, why do you have a mane?" Albus asked Fauna. "I get being a lion, figures being Gryffindor's Heir but a mane?"

Fauna shrugged, "I dunno. I'm a tomboy. I can have a mane if I please."

"So, wait a sec," Seth said as they stopped on their way to the Great Hall. "You're a girl who acts like a boy and even _changes _into a boy when she goes all Animagus on us?"

Fauna eyed him testily, "And…"

"Well, I never laughed in my life," Seth said impassively, like he had no intention of starting at that point. "But I might just tell Gabriel just to see how it feels like _to _laugh. Cause he's gonna take gold from this."

"You can't," Alexis told Seth warningly as the silent Fora Vulneroman eyed him. She was the only one who showed no progress whatsoever. "We're meant to be _quiet _about this. You'll be imprisoned by the DA. Al is here only because he swore himself to secrecy."

"Yeah, well, it's gonna be quite difficult to keep it secret once we're transforming all over the place," Seth said back. "So, it's secret, only for now."

"It's the one thing we can surprise the Reservation with," Albus told him. "Seriously, don't you _dare _tell anyone."

Seth said nothing. He eyed Albus once and Albus knew they were both remembering that he did have an interest in seeing the Reservation fail. Then, of course there was the issue of finding the one who threatened the school. Rumor had it that Phoenix found no one and therefore could not pin it on any student whatsoever. Albus had a feeling Soot would have a way to find out, and that was if he did not know more than he was letting on, but he said nothing.

"Al…" Alexis' voice said behind him. Albus stopped and turned, expecting to see her smile but she did not. Her look was very serious and quite final, like the moment Albus had been dreading had finally come. He waited as she sat against the wall with him. She seemed to be doing battle with herself. Then, "Al, we need to talk." Albus said nothing. He just waited, heart pounding. "How long have we been dating now?"

"Since third year," Albus recalled immediately. "March…"

"So, almost three years, huh?"

"Seems like it," Albus said. "Though fourth year was sort of a train wreck for us."

"True, we really don't handle stress well as a couple do we?" Alexis recalled.

"Not true, we handled it pretty well in fifth year," Albus disagreed. "And we had OWLs and about five different Heirs to find."

"And your father to rescue…"

"And Hogsmeade…"

"And boy did that end in disaster," Alexis finished. "I never apologized for what happened to your cousin, did I? Or Walter. Wasn't he your friend?"

"It's fine," Albus shrugged it off, feeling a pang of hurt and worry. "Mark's the one who needs help, not me."

"You have a brother to take care of," she reminded him. "Just like I do."

This, Albus had to admit, had him stumped. Where was she going with this? Was this about Mark or about them? "Mark hates me, remember? He doesn't _want _my help. And Aries isn't helping."

"That's the problem, though," Alexis told him. "You have a brother and he hates you. _Do _something. Doesn't it bother you? My brother's about to hate me…"

"_Why?" _Albus pressed. "Why would he hate you? What did _you _do? You've been dedicating yourself to him this entire year, gave up everything for him, and he can't appreciate it?"

"Of course he can't!" Alexis told him, flaring up at Albus' words. "What do you expect? Alexander is not your usual boy. He needs help. He'll need help until he graduates Hogwarts, maybe even longer. And that's because of _me _and the least I could do is tutor him the best I can and I'm only giving it half!"

"What does _he _expect?" Albus shot back. How could her brother be so demanding? Alexis was destroying herself for him. "You're sixth year! He's first year. You can't live two years at once, especially if one of them is NEWT. Give yourself a break, you need it!"

"Al, take that back," she said at once. "Now."

"Take what back?"

"You're implying that I'm not capable of helping him," she told him frankly. "Take it back, Al. _Now."_

Albus folded his arms firmly. No. He was putting his foot down this time. She didn't get it. She didn't want to get it. She just instilled in herself an admirable duty and took it too far. And what was her brother's problem? How dare he? Was he unaware of how high his demands were? Was he blind to how exhausted Alexis was? Or did he simply not care? He looked Alexis straight in the eyes, knowing now, full well, that this, his next words, would end it all, "No. Your brother is careless enough for not noticing how exhausted you are, the biggest shame is that you're just in denial."

What surprised Albus was that her face betrayed no emotion. She just stared impassively, forcibly reminding him of Seth. They stared at each other for a good minute, none saying a word. Finally, she just nodded, "Ok, Al. Fine. Deal with your own problems next time."

"What's the difference?" Albus demanded. "It's been like this since the summer!"

Albus regretted his words as soon as he said them but she did not say anything. She walked away and left him to brood on it. _Bull crap _he thought to himself. He sighed, "And there I thought she was rational," he thought miserably to himself.

Damn it. So, did they finally break up? Albus did not have experience in this field to know. Alexis was always the only one in his life. The only girl he dated and after so long with her, so long walking beside her, talking with her, laughing with her, she finally told him to get his own help and left him standing there, hurt. Albus folded his arms against his knees, sitting against the wall in depression. What was that even supposed to mean? That wasn't like her at all. It was all Alexander's fault, he concluded to himself. He needed help, yes, and there Alexis was trying to help him and it was never enough for him. He refused to accept help from anyone but her and she refused to accept help from anyone, even Albus, in tutoring him.

Albus found himself walking aimlessly for the rest of the week during his free time. He was fully aware of Alexis sometimes resting her eyes on him during mealtimes but he tried his best not to meet them. He did not want to give her the satisfaction of knowing he was quite lost without her. He wondered if she felt the same. Did she? Did she ever? Did she ever feel like she needed Albus as much as Albus had always needed her?

_Wow, _Albus thought. Even Hugo and Fora, who were not even dating, at least not officially, seemed more in sync with each other. Heck, even Alice and Hugo, who newly started hanging out together, were so nicely in sync that Albus was beginning to second-guess his original assumption that Hugo had a crush on Fora to begin with.

"She's nice," Hugo said of Alice one rainy day while they were inside. By that time, Lily was due to return to the school and Hugo was notably happier. That was a first too because he was still feeling guilty over what had happened the previous year. Hugo, Albus knew, had been the one to suggest students stay behind and patrol the village which ultimately led to the deaths of Walter and Molly. Only Lily made him forget. "She started hanging out with me ever since I helped her brother with Herbology homework. I don't see Frank much though cause he's in Hufflepuff but Fora sees him a lot. She does me favors."

"So… tell me the truth," Albus said and caught Hugo's sly grin. "Is it Alice you like?"

Hugo shrugged, small smile on his face, like he's been asked this question before, "I dunno. Why? Do- do you think I have a chance with either of them?"

"How would I know?" Albus asked. "I barely talked to Alice _or _Frank. You're the one who used to played with her over the holidays, not me."

"Well, Alice is sort of young and so am I," Hugo said truthfully, face growing serious. "I'm happier helping Lily, graduating Hogwarts, focusing on my Quidditch career so I can apply to the Appleby Arrows later, and helping the Hogwarts Guard with the war. Maybe I'll start dating _after _this mess is over."

"Good idea," Albus agreed.

"Sure, yeah, Al, cause you can definitely talk, seeing as how you and Alexis are definitely not dating or anything," Hugo scoffed. Albus did not tell him of his problems with Alexis but he was beginning to think his relationship with his favorite girl in the world was coming to a tragic end. "When are we meeting next, by the way?"

Albus had to tell Hugo that because of the complications in seeing anyone, Seth was unable to call any meeting until Halloween. That was the scheduled date. In the meantime, Albus had, as Alexis so ominously put it, his own problems to deal with all by himself. He felt the effects in Charms most of all. Alexis was in the back of the class, resting but with her eyes half open. Albus stayed at the front, knowing he'd need to be as close as possible to the teacher to catch all the advice given. They were practicing a healing Charm and Albus was taking extra notes, well aware of Alexis' eyes on him.

"_Cardio Immendo _is the incantation," Ackerly was saying. "A favorite of healers and amateurs alike. Whatever problem the heart may have, the spell gives it an extra jolt, thus reinvigorating it and allowing it to beat on. Yet another reason why witches and wizards tend to have longer lifespan than Muggles. The basic premise you have to know is _where _the heart is located. So long as you have that crucial piece of information, the correct movement we've been practicing, and the incantation, you may save a lot of lives one day. Now, go on, one try, you'll know if you succeeded."

"_Cardio Immendo," _the class said in unison.

The only one who managed quickly was Alexis and when her father challenged her to do it nonverbally, she collapsed. Albus was hoping Professor Ackerly would wake her up and get her back to work but he just conjured a blanket for her and continued on with the lesson. Albus managed the Charm nonverbally only by the very end of the class when he gave it an extra twirl. He groaned, knowing he'd have done better if Alexis was helping him but also aware that due to her exhaustion, for the first time, Albus had surpassed her in Charms. Unfortunately, even if they had not fought, the help she could offer was minimal as long as she insisted on accepting no help from anyone.

Halloween came and where there usually would've been a Hogsmeade trip, there instead was a Hogwarts Guards meeting as Hogsmeade was still shut off.

"Is your sister ok, by the way?" Scorpius asked as he, Albus and Rose walked down to the underground room in the forest.

"As ok as she can be," Albus sighed. "She came back yesterday. I'll ask her."

They sat down in the small undergrowth inside the forest. The underground room was still there and the path to it well hidden. Albus and Scorpius were the first ones there, waiting for the others to show up. Albus was not confident they would after what the group ended up with the previous year. He was surprised, therefore, when Hugo and Lily walked in, followed closely by Fora Vulneroman and Lucy Weasley. Behind them walked in a new surprise. Walking jumpily beside Hugo was Alice Longbottom and her fraternal twin Frank. The two were not identical. In fact, unlike Alpha and Proxima, they did not even have the same hair color. Alice had dark hair tied in a tail at the back and Frank had wavy blonde hair like his mother. "New recruits," Hugo said happily. "Alice wanted to join and Frank jumped right in."

"That's… great," Albus said uncertainly, looking at them and throwing a smile. He was beginning to feel nervous taking center stage again. Albus made to go over to his sister but they acted first and went over to where he sat with Scorpius. Lucy took a seat beside Scorpius but Hugo and Lily remained standing.

Albus spoke first, "Alright, Lily?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, sort of."

"Did your dad find out how to help you?" Scorpius asked curiously.

Lily went deeply red, confusing Scorpius and she took half a minute to compose herself before shrugging. Hugo sighed and had to answer for her, "Sort of. It's a mind problem so if she learns something called Ok-Ockelmensy or something weird like that"-

"Occlumency," Albus and Scorpius said at the same time. "Makes sense," Albus added. "Are you good?"

"Mr. Malfoy is teaching me," Lily said, trying to suppress the red color from showing itself on her face.

"Father is very advanced in Occlumency," Scorpius said proudly, puffing himself up. "You're gonna be brilliant."

"I can help," a low, almost raspy voice said. Albus spun around, the voice unfamiliar but it was Mark. His eyes seemed very bloodshot and he seemed very bad now, like his depression took a new turn now the fact his life was ebbing away sunk in. "I'm very good at Legilimency now."

Scorpius folded his arms, "I established that."

"I'm gonna kill him," Mark muttered. Albus and Scorpius stared and Lily looked a little shocked. Mark did not seem regretful though, "Soto's dead. If I can't live, neither can he."

Lily was not even blushing anymore. She just gaped at Mark, who seemed oblivious or uncaring towards the reactions he was being given. Albus would not complain if Soto died, but to hear Mark openly admit what he would do, especially after turning o Albus for much the same reason, was disturbing. Mark walked away. Lily turned away, her neck extremely red as she walked with Hugo to the other side and sat there, trying her best to hide her face.

"Well, that happened," Scorpius shrugged. Albus was just beginning to wonder if Lily's blushes were noticed by Scorpius at all when his friend noted, "Is it just me, or does your sister act very strange around me?"

"Does she?" Albus asked, playing dumb. "I was more focused on Mark's new turn."

"Well, we talked briefly last year, before the Goblins attacked my Manor and she appeared fine," Scorpius shrugged. "But"-

Before Scorpius could say anything else, James and his entire dormitory, Nigel, Daniel, Michael, Louis, Fred, and Samuel walked in. Beside Samuel walked in his sister Fauna, and Fred walked in with Roxanne. Louis had a wide grin on his face but Albus looked away, not wanting to meet his eye. Louis had caused trouble the year before and he preferred that whatever he caused this year, Albus had minimal involvement. Nigel was looking quiet and forlorn for a reason Albus did not know and his stomach did a double-turn when Laura walked in beside him, rubbing her eyes as if she had just been crying.

"Blimey, _they _don't look happy," Scorpius noted quietly.

"Professor Creevey died," Lucy said suddenly, staring down, not saying anything else. Scorpius and Albus looked shocked but she said no more.

Professor Creevey… so that was why Hermione had appeared so suddenly. Phoenix was actively keeping Creevey's death from the student body private. Albus could see why, sort of. If the students knew, their parents would know and if teachers could be picked off so easily, students would be taken home. Albus wanted to say something of comfort but Scorpius beat him to it. Albus followed him as Scorpius took Laura and embraced her tightly. Albus felt a little out of place not knowing what to do for her.

The Professor who had burst in on the scene and dueled viciously with a former Death Eater back in second year, defended Albus' actions of rescuing Lily from the Shrieking Shack in fourth year, and fought the Arsenal of Education in fifth year. He was dead.

Laura just accepted Scorpius embraces wordlessly as Albus spoke uncertainly to Nigel, a boy he had almost never spoken to, "You alright, Nigel?"

Nigel looked up and shrugged, "It's Colin. And I'm fine. It's my sister I'm worried about."

Albus could see Laura sitting beside Mark, hugging him tighter than she did Scorpius, perhaps a remnant of her previous, now-dead crush on the boy. Albus pat Laura on the shoulder and she just offered a small word of thanks just as Rose entered. Her eyes flickered over to Scorpius' direction but she said nothing as she took a seat on Albus' other side.

"There he is!" James said as Neil Nott entered. Neil was very quiet and rarely spoke but Albus knew he was very good at sneaking around. He took a seat next to James just as Samantha walked in next. A gust of wind sounded outside and the room went quiet, listening. It seemed like someone just appeared there. Albus would've been worried but as Aries walked in, a voice behind her said, "Show off."

"Oh, quiet, it was a good entrance," Aries sighed. "I worked all summer on that."

Mark and the twins returned but for a wonder, the three did not pick a secluded spot like they always did. Alex and Eric went one way and Mark and Aries went another. Before Albus could speculate, the last of the entrants came in: Seth, Simon, Sierra, Alpha and Proxima and close behind them, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. It was with these last entrants that the entrance closed and sealed shut. Albus looked down. Alexis had not shown up. She was probably too exhausted or busy with her brother but Albus could not help but missing her. He should've known that of all the things she would sacrifice to give her brother the time of day, it was her social life. He knew her to be very dedicated.

The regret settled in his stomach as Scorpius and Laura walked on over. Albus had a sudden memory of Scorpius usually taking Laura aside when he had a crush on her but ever since they broke up a year ago, they had limited contact. Rose did not seem too bothered though so Albus knew Scorpius was just being nice. Lucy, on the other hand, looked inexplicably bothered and refused to say anything until James spoke up.

"Before I give the floor to Al, I just wanted to say something," he said loudly, clearly enjoying the attention. "I've been paying close attention to _everything _lately and I actually got connections outside Hogwarts now. I'll be leaving out Quibbler articles every now and then all over the school. I'll be using _all _my connections to make sure the writings make it to the boards in the dormitories and tables in classrooms." There was scattered clapping at this and James beamed as he regarded everyone. "Also," he added. "For the Longbottom's sake. I think we should just recap what we did since last year."

Albus froze, regarding both him and the hopeful faces of Alice and Frank. "Good idea. Go ahead."

"Alright, so," James started. "Last year, all we really did was discover the Heirs to the Hogwarts houses. We saw a record of a Prophecy that basically said we needed to find five Heirs, one of whom is supposed to be a female serpent. We took that to mean a female in Slytherin house like her ancestor before her. Merlin's Heir, the Enchanter's Princess was found in Aries V. Kimble, and we discovered Slytherin in Seth and Sierra Lean, Ravenclaw in Alexis and Alexander Ackerly, Hufflepuff in Fora and Kabe Vulneroman, and Gryffindor in Samuel and Fauna Redgrow. We're about to decide now where we go from there."

Alice and Frank just nodded silently, neither saying anything yet. Finally, James took a seat, saying nothing more as Albus stood up. He worked himself to get back into the element he found himself in last year when he founded the group. He felt that these were two different Albus' and he was far too used to one of them to call upon the other so easily. Once he started speaking though, he grew slightly more comfortable. "Well," he cleared his throat. "It's been… a while- and I… well- there're things we need to do and… sorry, give me a sec…" he took another minute to gather himself, well aware of Sierra laughing silently, holding on to Seth for support, and James muttering something clearly sassy to Louis. He sighed and started again, making sure to use the same words as last time before he could stop himself, "It's been a while and we've all been very busy but there are a couple of things I think everyone here should know."

He should have thought of this. Last year, Albus got into his element by reciting what he would talk about. The Hogwarts Guard was, after all a network. They met irregularly. He sighed, "First off," he started, aware now that everyone was watching him. "Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Soot. There's something about him we should all take into account just in case everyone feels like his lessons are interesting or something." With that, he threw a look at an interested Scorpius. "And we should keep this one in mind next time anyone thinks of going to a Dark Arts class… including me," he added as Fauna threw him a look.

He noticed Seth sitting up straight, eyes betraying nothing as he stared. Only Seth and James would know where Albus was getting to. Simon as well, possibly, maybe Mark. "I think it's wise to tell you all that Professor Neal Soot is not a real person. Soot is actually someone we all know. He's Soto Lean. And Neal Soot is an anagram of that name."

The reactions were instantaneous. He expected this much. Everyone was shocked, or almost everyone. Lorcan was more surprised than either of them and reasons for that were revealed immediately. Lysander nudged him, "I told you!"

"Well, that doesn't surprise me," Aries shrugged. "He tried using the Dark Arts on us last year, remember? And if my suspicions are correct, he's also Slytherin's Heir."

She smirked at Albus as Seth was unmistakably surprised, shocked as she said this. He regained his composure seconds later and tried playing dumb, "Now, what sort of idea is"-

"Seth," Aries said, smiling slightly. "Don't even try it. I'm _not _an idiot. And if you want to be trusted, don't try silencing this sort of thing either considering he's your father."

Seth stared, still visibly surprised that she knew such a thing. The room had gone very still, the tension unmistakable. James for one had a glint in his eyes as he folded his arms. The glint made Albus did a double-take because Albus hated that glint. It was the glint James got when he was up to something mischievous and Albus hated it because he was on the receiving end of it when he had Louis trick Albus into kissing a girl eleven years ago, one week before the incident with James cursing a blanket to choke him. Albus shook his head.

"So, we know Seth's ancestry," James said casually. "Do we trust him?"

"Because if you don't, I'll be happy to leave," Seth shrugged.

"If he wants to leave, I don't see why we should keep him," Nigel said quietly, snapping from his deep thoughts beside Laura.

"No," Albus and Fauna said at once with Sierra and Sophie nodding vigorously beside him.

"He's an Heir," Louis pointed out. "We're lucky to have all four"-

"Eight," Sierra corrected. "I exist, you know."

"Nine," Aries reminded them. "Ten if we discover the next one considering Al's next topic…"

Albus had to steer the conversation out of these dark waters as quickly as possible. "Well, erm… yeah, so, Soot is Soto. I guess some of us knew that but it's worth remembering as we try and find out some things, because I have one more job for us."

If Albus thought people would take the news poorly, he was wrong. At the mention of more jobs to do, the group clapped. Albus sighed in relief and said, "There I was thinking you'd react poorly. Anyways, yeah, there are some… _things… objects… _called erm…"

"The Medieval Relics," Aries finished for him. "Does anyone here know of them?"

Very few people in the group raised their hands. James seemed speechless, once again overshadowed because Albus was on to something he wasn't. Rose was the one to speak, "They're famed. Legendary. I… have doubts that they exist."

"They do!" Lysander said suddenly, making Lorcan roll his eyes. "No, I swear, I read about them in _Mysteries of Magic. _Mum gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday. They're supposed to be really rare and impossible to find except by the exact right people."

"How coincidental," Lorcan shrugged. "That everything Lysander believes in just can't be found by normal people. We're just never worthy, are we? Lysander was harping on about familiars the other day and we all know we do not have familiars. As for the Relics, I… don't think they exist."

"Well, if the founders exist, so do they," Aries said in a falsely sweet voice. "So…"

"We heard great grandmother talking about them," Alice said suddenly. "Artifacts she studied in Hogwarts. So there _has _to be a book about them somewhere. I'd ask her but she died."

"We could ask mum though," Frank suggested. "She has a list of artifacts her parents were studying. That's why Death Eaters got to her mother, remember?"

"We'll ask," Alice promised.

"Be discreet," James said warningly.

"I'll help you write the message," Alpha offered. "So, if it's intercepted, it won't be deciphered."

"Wait," Proxima said slowly. "This rings a bell. Father was studying one of them, a scepter, I think. But he referred to them as the Ancient Artifacts."

"Well, yes, among artifact collectors, the terminology Medieval is debated," Scorpius offered. "But we're dealing with artifacts, something the Malfoy family has been after for centuries. My great grandfather Abraxas almost got one so I know one of them."

"Which one?" Rose asked curiously.

"The Soulless Scepter," Scorpius said simply. "Once belonged to Herpo the Foul in Greece. Long story."

"Who has it now?"

Scorpius looked grim, "Incommodo. That's the heart of my family's hatred of him. He took our prize away and probably killed Abraxas Malfoy by inflicting him with Dragon Pox."

Hugo threw his hands up, "And there I was beginning to think the Malfoy family isn't so bad after all."

"Nope, we're still evil," Scorpius smirked.

"So, we sort of know," Albus said. "The challenge here is despite the fact that they're supposedly legendary, our jobs are to find them or at least come up with ideas of where they might be. Places others may not have looked or objects nobody before us may have suspected. If they're associated with the founders…"

"Then at least four of them should be accessible from Hogwarts," Rose finished.

As the Guard got to talking about the Relics and where they might be found, Albus turned to Alpha and took him aside, "Pass this on to Alexis, ok? Promise."

"I will- why, are you talking to her?"

"Not at the moment"-

"Score! Erm- sorry, right- erm…" Alpha went red. "Yeah, yeah, I'll totally tell her."

"And you don't have a chance with her cause apparently, her brother is the jealous type," Albus added, turning back to the Guard as Alpha went redder.

"Will this have anything to do with beating the Reservation?" Simon asked loudly.

The room was silent again. Albus was saved having to answer that he did not know by Seth nodding instead, "It has _everything _to do with it. In fact, Al just threw us straight into the war again."


	12. The Unexpected Jinx

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 11: The Unexpected Jinx**

_**A/N: Response to Cal's review. Those are quite the questions. Ok, here goes. First, clarification to more than one reviewer, Albus and Alexis did not break up, but they're getting there. They're just fighting right now. Now for a response, Alpha does like Alexis but he's a boy who has a crush on multiple girls. In fact, there's one other crush he has that will be dealt with this book. Hugo does not have a girlfriend. He is good friends with both Fora (that is her name) and Alice. He thinks he has a chance with both, he has romantic interests, but Hugo is not interested in dating right now. He has bigger fish to fry on his plate before he starts considering girls. IF Seth is planning anything, I'm not likely to specify it, am I? Alexander has jealousy issues and he relies on Alexis a great deal. One cannot simply take her out of his equation, he'll collapse. So, he leans on her. The Scepter is a Relic but Scorpius did say that the terminology, Ancient Artifact and Medieval Relic is debated. In the Scepter's case, it's originally Ancient but they still call it Medieval for reasons I cannot say right now. Spoilers. This will be detailed later. As for Mark… he is being dead serious. He wants to kill Soto. With what and how, I can't say but his intentions are the same. He intends to off Soto himself. Why? Spoilers.**_

Albus was not sure how to take Seth's way of looking at things. Got them into another war indeed. Even if he did, Albus was not sure what anyone could do about it. As long as they were in the dark and no one outside of their group knew about them, the Guard could get away with anything. Even the most suspicious of them, Rojer could not do anything to prove it. Albus had to hand it to them, since Hogsmeade, everyone had a sense of duty to the Guard. They all promised, even Seth, to do what they could to research the Relics and discover where they might be. Lysander himself seemed very confident in himself and Lorcan, if anything, a little surprised that his twin actually turned out to be right. They did leave the room arguing in tense voices about familiars though.

Of course, Albus did not expect immediate results. James insisted he had everything under his eyes so he would call a meeting when he thought enough people had enough information. This did not mean it would happen anytime soon, though.

"The Relics are known to be possessors of really powerful magic," Seth was explaining to Simon casually once most of the Guard had left, though Albus was well within earshot and Neil was muttering quietly to James.

"What sort of magic?" Albus asked.

"I only know the magic of one Relic," Seth shrugged. "The Serpentine Staff has the power to communicate with snakes, unleash snakes, their bites tend to be venomous and impossible to heal, the spells it uses are more enhanced in nature, particularly when it's Dark Spells."

"Serpentine Staff? Slytherin, obviously?" Simon asked interestedly.

"You know that Ancient Magic is actually more powerful," Sierra explained to them. "One of the biggest bases of Pure-blood creed was that some pieces of magic would be lost over time if we married into Muggle families. It's what our ancestor tried preaching."

"So, it _does_ make a difference being Muggle-born?" Simon asked lowly.

Albus answered "no" just as Sierra shrugged, "You did lose something. Fact is, somewhere in your pedigree, there's a magical ancestor and he was most probably more powerful than any of us. So, yeah, it does make a difference. At least Pure-bloods have records of curses passed in their generations instead of being stuck with the basics."

Simon actually looked very miserable and Sophie folded her arms while Seth turned to Simon, "Don't listen to her. Just because something is lost doesn't mean it can't be found or awakened. I'm _hoping _the Serpentine Staff might unlock some secrets. Besides, look at Albus' dorm mate Riley or Nate. They're both half-blood vampires and they can probably take on Pure-blooded Alpha any day."

"Alpha's younger than them though," Sierra said pointedly.

"Well, according to blood supremacists, it doesn't matter," Seth said back. "Just… let Simon train himself if he wants. The Hogwarts Library is full of more spells that any Pure-blood has so he has as much access as anyone else."

Simon did look a bit happier and Seth went back to trying to figure out where the Relic would be. Neil on the other hand looked fearfully at them, "Th-there are vampires in Slytherin house?"

"Half," Simon shrugged. "They're actually pretty cool though."

"And- and the Head of Slytherin is a vampire?" Neil asked, trying but failing to keep his face impassive.

"She's not Head anymore but yeah, she's a vampire," Simon shrugged. "And she's _brilliant. _Huh, come to think of it, I never saw you in Potions class."

Neil looked flustered. It was the first time Neil engaged in conversation with someone around Albus, "I- I'm allergic to Potion steam." He walked out. Sophie stared in shock but Sierra actually looked interested for an unknown reason. She stared after him thoughtfully. "What sort of allergy is that?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"One that disallows him from seeking medical help if he ever gets hurt," Sierra offered. "I've never heard of a Potion steam allergy."

"That's cause it doesn't exist," Seth said, snapping himself out of his thought process, whatever it was. "He was lying. Merlin, and you call yourself a witch."

Sierra playfully nudged him, which Seth did not respond to. Mark and Aries had just walked past them and Seth stared at Mark's slender back. Mark's eating was decreasing it seemed. His depression had finally destroyed his eating habits. His shoulder had slumped and Aries and Alex were supporting him like he couldn't walk straight either. That was not Seth's reason for staring though. He seemed thoughtful, "I've been thinking."

"About Wallader?" Sierra asked casually.

"Yeah, funnily enough," Seth said quietly. "Ironically, I think we have an interest in saving him."

"_You think?" _Sierra asked him incredulously.

"Why else?"

"Because he's skilled and a healthy Mark means a healthy Wizard, and a healthy Wizard with high power levels would be a great asset?" she suggested. "Not to mention it's the right thing to do."

"The Prophecy says Relics, not Mark," Seth shrugged. "But that doesn't mean he has nothing to do with it."

"He doesn't," Albus told him. "We thought he was Merlin's Heir once and he claimed the Amulet was his but he was just covering for Aries. He's just a regular guy."

"Ok, then why does he come from a Dark family?" Seth asked calmly, eyes betraying no emotion though he launched into explanation, "Mr. Wallader was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Only reason he turned was because he was caught by Barbara Wallaby and Dumbledore. He redeemed himself conditionally and brought about the end of Voldemort's reign." Something stirred inside Albus. Seth went on, "A dark family who kept an Amulet for the Kimbles for so long makes no sense, so it suggests they were always on the Kimble's side. Two possibilities: Either the Kimble family were secretly Death Eaters or the Walladers were never really Death Eaters to begin with. If it's the latter, then it begs the question why the Death Eaters trusted him to begin with. Add that with the original belief that Wallader has major ancestry. I say he _does _have major ancestry. Something he's kept from us for a long time, now."

"Something your father passed on to you?" Albus guessed, remembering Soto implied much the same thing before the year started.

"Nope, something _I _passed on to my father who likes claiming the credit because he's a liar," Seth shrugged. "And here's another interesting point. _If _my father and I are right and Wallader has major ancestry, then we lump him in with the other Heirs and suddenly, he's the oddball. They all have siblings except him; two Kimbles, two Ackerlys, two Vulneromans, two Redgrows and two Leans. Each plays some sort of role so it stands to reason that somewhere… Wallader has a sibling too. He's just not talking. We need him to talk."

"You realize you took a leap of faith, right?" Simon laughed.

"You'll see," Seth smirked.

For the next three days, it seemed that was all Seth was thinking about. He and Sierra was frequently talking in the corner of the Common room. Samantha herself was throwing Seth weird looks. She did not contribute anything to this where Albus thought she would seeing as how it would help bring Walter's killers to justice. Her eyes seemed very out of focus though, as if slowly losing their once-homey and welcoming look. They looked almost empty. Emptier even than Seth's.

On the Friday before the first Quidditch match, which Albus was training his team mercilessly for, Alice and Frank crowded them excitedly with Hugo, so eager and proud of themselves now they had a letter back. Alice seemed very proud of herself in particular, "Alpha helped me write the letter and Frank got it back. It's so discreet. Just a list of books."

Albus looked at it interestedly. The letter was double-sided, the original that was sent on one side and the response on the other.

_Dear mum, _

_Remember what the Death Eaters wanted grandma for? The Dark Lord was interested in something briefly before going after the Elder Wand. What books could we find them in again? I remember great grandmother talked about them once too so maybe dad would know. We're trying to do research for a school project._

_-Frank Longbottom_

And Albus turned the letter over and saw a small list of books.

_Hogwarts: A History_

_Magical Artifacts_

_Magick Medieval- Restricted Section_

_Merlin: The Birth of a Legend_

_Mysteries of Magic_

"Ok," Albus said, interested in the books himself. "Hmm, tell Rosie to check _Hogwarts: A History_. Tell Scorpius to check _Magick Medieval_ since it's probably a Restricted book on Dark Magic, tell Aries to check the Merlin book, tell Fauna to check_ Magical Artifacts_ since she's been some help last year, and tell Lysander to check _Mysteries of Magic_ again since he remembers the book anyway."

"Where can we find them?" Frank asked. "I can never find any of them."

"Lysander is always in the hut by the forest," Albus told him. "Aries is probably with Mark in the library during their free time, Scorpius is _always _on the Quidditch pitch, and Fauna and Rosie… dunno. They share the same dorm but Scorpius will know where Rosie always is."

Frank nodded happily and trotted off. Alice stayed behind though, noticing Hugo waiting for her, "Al, thanks so much for letting us help. Our family is full of heroes. I've _always _wanted to do something big."

Albus scoffed, "I can relate. Just… don't get yourself killed. We're a network first, not fighters. Hugo's waiting for you," he added.

He watched her skip off with Hugo, clasping her hand around his. The day ended with a pile of homework which Alexis practically lost herself over. Her eyes slid out o focus and Albus took pity on her. Albus actually had to shake her awake since the homework she fell asleep on was due the coming Monday. "Just… finish it off and I'll do the appendix for you. Ok?"

Alexis nodded sleepily and put her quill to the paper before her head fell again. Albus had to catch it to stop it from smudging her parchment that still had wet ink on it. There was no waking her after that. Albus sighed and resigned himself to writing the last of her essay and her appendix before pushing it over to her sleeping form and leaving it for her. Hopefully she would see his work and resign herself to the fact she could no longer do this alone.

What was worst? When the Quidditch match arrived, she skipped watching it in favor of rest. Now November came, the Quidditch season had finally begun and Albus was training his team up through wind and rain to beat Gryffindor and their star Chaser Hugo Weasley. Albus would be facing the Gryffindor Quidditch team and that also meant facing Mark across the pitch… unless he quit? With Mark shut up in his dormitory, Albus started thinking he grew out of Quidditch. The day of the match, Albus as usual faced his triumphant team in the changing rooms, preparing for his pre-match talk.

"Alright, team," Albus sighed. "No word yet on whether Mark is playing or not but we play as if we're playing him and Gryffindor still have Hugo who has the power to make a snitch meaningless. We've done our best to train and we've emerged triumphant last year. No pressure, but Gryffindor is going down for the second-year running and this time"- he smiled, "It'll be from the beginning. No more uphill battles. We stick to our strategies, old and new. Four eyes on the snitch, eight hands on the Quaffle, and two bats on the Bludgers."

Scorpius and Lucy nodded silently, and exchanged cooperative glances. Albus hoped that idea would work. Mark was a better seeker than Scorpius and had sharper eyesight. Albus walked out to the whoops and cheers of the crowd. As usual, they supported Gryffindor.

Alex's enthusiastic voice filled the stadium with cheers and whoops as the Slytherin team appeared. "Welcome all! The first Quididtch game of the season! Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! The Slytherin team walks out of their rooms with heads held high." Albus looked around. Mark was there, he saw. Despite his depression, Mark was standing with everyone else… but not at the head. "It seems the only change to the team is Nathan Blackberry, a new find of the Captain's to replace his… old Beater. Gryffindor managed to find themselves a new Captain after Mark Wallader resigned. Here now, is our first test for young find of their old Captain Jerry Wood's… Hugo Weasley!" Albus widened his eyes as Hugo, grinning under his red hair stepped to the front. "Master Cantharis looking cold and unrelenting as usual comes between the Captains. Cantharis ordered the captains to shake hands and he stepped aside for Albus to see the Captain.

Hugo and Albus shook hands warmly, Hugo grinning broadly, happier than Albus usually saw him, the sort of happiness only a Quidditch game could bring. "Cantharis releases the Quaffle, bludgers, snitch… the game begins!"

Albus flew at the head, Lorcan and Lucy on either side behind him as they swooped in all at once against Hugo. Seth remained by the hoops as Albus narrowly dodged James only to land in Hugo's grasp.

"What a play!" Alex yelled as Albus and Lucy sprung into action. "Old enemies of the Gryffindor team do battle once again as Weasley takes possession of the Quaffle. Lorcan Scamander attempts a thievery and… yes, he stole it. Weasley and Restcamp after him, he dodges one after the other, narrow dodge from Potter, ascends from- Weasley intercepts it! Hugo Weasley with the Quaffle, he owns the pitch now, guys, he dodges Scamander and passes it to James Potter. James shoots, he scores! Ten-zero to Gryffindor."

Tulip Restcamp stole possession from Lucy Weasley, but Lorcan intercepted as it made its way to James. Albus tailed Hugo and intercepted the Quaffle as James tackled Lorcan for the red ball. He did not have it for five seconds before Hugo jumped off his broom, using his feet to propel it forward as he leapt through the air to steal the Quaffle. The broom moved to where he landed and he zoomed off. As Hugo passed, he charmed a paper at Albus for him to catch. As Hugo scored, Albus read the note, grinning guiltily as he stuffed it in his robe pocket.

_England for the cup_

"Weasley scores again! 20-0 to Gryffindor!"

Albus flew through the field, keeping tail of James. He kept the commentary going on in his head, hearing Alex call a foul for Gryffindor. The lead was solidified as Tulip scored a goal giving Gryffindor a strong lead. Albus edged his broom forward and did a big jump over James' head to land back on his still-moving broom just to stand in the way of an oncoming Quaffle. Albus caught it and zoomed off, grinning at the amazed voice of Alex Wallaby.

"WHOO!" Albus whooped as he threw the Quaffle with great aim straight into the left hoop.

"Albus Potter makes an incredible shot and scores, surprising Gryffindor keeper Fauna Redgrow. 30-10 to Gryffindor. "The triumphant Potter stays on his brother's tail as- what the bloody hell is he doing?"

Albus felt a violent lurch and he barely managed to hang on to his broom. _No, not again. _Still. Nothing else happened. Did he imagine it? He looked around as Hugo scored another goal. Gryffindor strengthened their lead when, in the next ten minutes, they made five more goals. Slytherin only managed one because Seth flew in from the goalposts, kicked James' broom off and pulled Hugo's broom away with his bare hands to make a shot. This, of course gave Gryffindor a penalty and Seth was reprimanded (Cantharis assuming he even cared.) Despite the penalty, Seth saved it and Slytherin was still down, 80-20."

"Scorpius!" Lucy called wildly as Tulip scored another goal.

Scorpius took his broom and flew off to where Lucy was calling from. Albus barely managed to avoid James and Tulip but his eyes were on Scorpius as Hugo made another shot. "Weasley feints, fooling the Slytherin keeper! 100-20 to Gryffindor."

Mark gave chase but he was way too far behind Scorpius. The plan, it seemed had worked and not a moment too soon. His broom jerked so suddenly, Albus yelped as he was forced to the very edge. He half expected it to stop again but it did not. _No, no, no. I got rid of it. It's not supposed to happen anymore. _But it did. If Soto thought the essence of the Dark Lord had caused the Jinx to happen the first time, this time was unexplained. His stomach did a back flip as the broom flipped up, over, around and upside-down. It twirled violently through the air, threatening to throw Albus off.

"Is this another Jinxed broom?" Alex asked concernedly.

As if on Alex's question, Seth's eyes swiveled over to Albus' spot and the broom stopped. He felt it shuddering, as if something inside was fighting to get out. Phoenix stood up once again but Albus stayed, staring. His heart was beating wildly. It lurched suddenly but stopped. Without realizing it, another goal went through an occupied Seth's hoop just as Scorpius clasped his hands around the snitch.

"Slytherin catches but… what's…"

Albus could not fly his broom. Phoenix's magic was being combined to whoever was stopping the Jinx. "Al, drop over here!" a familiar and welcome voice called. Albus barely managed to catch a glimpse of Hugo offering his broom before his own broom forced him higher, successfully unseating him before Albus managed to reach out his arms and cling to it. Out of desperation, the Jinx was avoiding letting Albus off the hook. Albus glanced over at Seth briefly. His eyes were fixed on Albus' broom, not leaving it, even as Albus stood up and took a leap.

Whether Seth was Jinxing or saving, Albus did not know… except that Seth rarely ever did saving. The victory Slytherin claimed was hampered as Albus landed on Hugo's broom by the hands. Hugo tried lowering them but ten feet in the air, Albus' broom zoomed wildly and stabbed Hugo violently in the chest, forcing a recoil just as it hit him off the broom. Albus fell too and his world went black as he hit the ground. He barely came round, barely aware of people around him and Phoenix's loud voice.

"Do it, Soot!"

"Very well," a sigh said.

"Apparently, I'm no good at counter-curses yet," an indifferent voice said.

Albus flickered his eyes open and saw Soot working over Albus. Scampering feet went off as Seth started muttering the best counter-curse quietly, trying to cover his mouth so no one would notice him and eyes fixed intently on Albus' broom still swinging wildly in the air. Was Seth seriously still Jinxing the broom? Was it really him? Through misty eyes, Albus could see Simon Far was gazing worryingly at the Jinxed broom, leaving Alpha and Proxima in the stands.

Then, Albus fell into darkness again. For a split second, he found himself in his inner mind again, with the thrones and a single black wispy form started fading. The darkness returned with a high, cold laugh. When he awoke again, it was to a babble of voices sounding in the darkness in which Albus found himself in after the crash. He slowly brought himself back into the world of the living, but kept his eyes shut. He preferred listening to the visitors.

He seemed to have a few of them and it did not seem like it was long after. Lily sighed in relief and ran off to a bed beside his, the bed Albus could guess held Hugo, and Scorpius and Rose smiled while Seth nodded in acknowledgment and turned away.

"Might've been the same person who threatened the school," Mark's voice suggested. 

"I'll write to father," Aries assured him. "Tell him of what transpired. He might know something."

"All I'm saying is that the Dark Arts can't be completely banned," Simon said innocently from the other side, apparently ignorant of Albus waking up and in intense conversation with someone else.

"Because Seth said so?" Proxima smirked testily.

"Well, he did something pretty good, you must admit," Simon shrugged.

"That was a stupid risk, he's this close to being suspended as it is," Proxima said angrily. "Openly using Dark Magic like that, and _after_ the school is threatened._ You're friend is the devil. _Do you ever acknowledge that or are you too blind to it? You don't understand Wizardry as well as I do, Far! You're Muggle-born."

"Oh, prejudiced now, are we?"

"Yes, when it comes to who has more experience with the magical arts, yes," Proxima smirked pompously.

Albus looked over tiredly and sat himself up, unsmilingly and a little pained as Rose wrapped her arms around him followed quickly by Alexis. Albus was almost thankful for the unfortunate accident just to feel Alexis over him again. He missed that. "I'm ok, don't worry," he said quietly in her ear. Alexis did not seem able to say anything.

She just sighed and stepped back, "You… scared me."

"Put quite a show on for your brother, though," Albus muttered, still in a bad mood with her.

"That was so _cool!" _Alexander said excitedly from behind Alexis, jumping up and down. "The way you dived and then- wow- and the red ball. You _have _to teach me how to play!"

"_Now, _you like me?" Albus asked painfully earning himself a reproachful look from Alexis.

"Like you, _I love you!" _Alexander whooped. "That was _brilliant! _And the way the broom went _'whoosh' _and then…"

"What happened?" Albus asked groggily, ignoring the kid. Seriously, it took Albus and Alexis breaking up for Alexander to like him? "Where's Hugo?"

"-and the way the black ball smacked"-

"Jinxed," Seth shrugged as if it hardly mattered and snapping Simon out of his heated argument with Proxima. "He's fine, though. He came out of it just after Scorps caught the snitch."

-"oh, yeah, and that golden ball was so"-

"He caught it?"

"Yup!" Scorpius smirked. "Where is Mark, by the way?"

-"and the way the broom went"-

"Hey, Ackerly, adults are talking," Scorpius snapped as Alexis nudged Scorpius and left the room with her brother in hand.

The room was quiet. Mark, upon Albus waking up, had left but James walked in. There was once a time where Mark would have visited Albus, stuck with him as Albus had done for him. The fact he was not there said a lot. Passing over Mark, Albus fell into thought again. For some reason, his broom had gone violent, probably Jinxed once again. Who the murderer was he had no clue. Was someone in the school placed there to try killing him? If so, there were very few suspects available. The only person he definitely annoyed and thwarted was Rojer and Incommodo. Did they plant someone there? Was it possible?

"What happened?" Albus asked quietly.

"Jinxed broom," Lily said worriedly from beside Hugo's bed.

"It seemed someone, most probably a student judging by the weakness of the curse tried Jinxing your broom," Rose analyzed. "He almost succeeded on knocking you off when _someone, _can't think who managed to stop him or tell a teacher. A counter-curse was performed so the… the one who did it…"

"Hit us when I tried saving you," Hugo said from the bed next to Albus'. "Crashed into us. He was probably trying to kill both of us. Not sure who it is, though. Most likely an idiot."

"He was weak," Seth shrugged, choosing to keep his role in the Jinxing private. "Al's alive thanks to me. _I _placed an additional Jinx on the broom."

The room was silent again as the occupiers stared at him. Seth? Third-year Seth? Thirteen years old and placed a Jinx on a broom? James seemed furious and ignorant to Neil's quiet questions. Albus could feel the anger towards him. "And… _how _does that save Al, exactly?" Hugo asked innocently.

Seth looked around at them and for a wonder, Simon seemed surprised too. "Common mathematical formula," Simon smirked. "The square root of a squared number cancels the other out. Two equally powered Jinxes cancel each other out. Bet you didn't think of that, did you Proxy?"

"What?" Proxima stared.

Rose widened her eyes in realization, "Muggle-born Curse theorist, Herman Giggle, had the idea that based on Muggle mathematics, two equally powered Jinxes would cancel each other out. That was the basis for most counter-curses. But… it's never been proven…" she stared at Seth in shock.

"Well, _now _it has," Seth shrugged.

"By using Al as bait?" Rose glared.

"Sounds about right," Seth yawned. "How else do I prove it?"

"Out, this boy needs rest!" Madam Pomfrey yelled firmly. "Everyone out! Shoo! Go!"

"We're just talking"-

"All the more reason to get _out," _Madam Pomfrey countered. "Go! Out! OUT!"

The crowd walked out silently, Albus was half sad to see them go but nonetheless laying back against the pillow. Pomfrey fed him a small phial of a potion. "This should calm your nerves. Relax your senses."

"My nerves are fine," Albus muttered.

"You're senses are not in tune to be taken seriously as of now," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked away and disappeared. "Rest up. I'm shutting your curtains." And Madam Pomfrey shut the curtains. Albus sighed and turned over to try to sleep. A sixth sense alerted him to a presence behind him. "Is that you, Seth?"

A scoff and Albus turned around to see him. He sat himself up again as Seth cast _Muffliato _and took a chair to face him. "Great, we've got privacy."

"How come, every time something bad happens, you're involved?" Albus asked.

"I could ask the same about you," Seth said pointedly. "But since I don't, I'll ask you to just mind your own business. Trust me, you're _happy _not knowing."

"So, you used me as bait to test a _theory?"_

"Muggles do it all the time in scientific theories," Seth said pointedly.

"Well, then, Muggles suck," Albus sighed.

"See, now that's funny," Seth told him. "Because you advised me to take Muggle studies last year and here you are, ignorant to the very basics of Muggle advancement. Besides, even if it failed, nothing else would've happened. You were off your broom most of the time thanks to your cousin so no harm done. Worst that could've happened is your broom blowing up."

"Where _is _my broom then?" Albus asked.

"Back in your trunk," Seth said simply. "Almost blew up, though."

Albus stared. Was Seth doing this on purpose? "Seth…"

"Don't look at _me," _Seth shrugged. "I didn't do it, father did."

Ok, now _that _made Albus mad. How mad was he supposed to get this year, let alone at the same people? Was Soto _trying _to be a villain? And he thought he disowned Seth. How did Seth even know these things? _"Soto blew up my broom?" _he asked through gritted teeth.

"_Professor _Soto," Seth corrected. "And to stay politically correct, Professor Soot. The Jinxes were permanent and it _almost _blew up."

"I suppose _he _cast the Jinx?" Albus asked.

"Nah, my father's, father's cousin did that," Seth said. "Little hint, right there. Got it, yet?"

"Seth, I was hit on the back of the head with a broom," Albus told him frankly. "I'm still piecing things together. For once in your life, _speak English."_

Seth sighed and shook his head, "He's back, Al. The Dark Lord's essence. He's back."

It took Albus a while to process that. The Dark Lord… his essence… and then it hit him. The essence he was forced to kill to get rid of was _back? _"Wait- what? _Voldemort?"_

"He's inside you again," Seth told him. "And when he comes back inside you, he tends to Jinx your broom. He came pretty close this time, though. Quite the Phoenix, isn't he?"

"I thought I got rid of it!" Albus yelled.

"Sorry."

"Do you know how scarred that made me?"

"Yup!"

"And now… it's back? After all that, it's back?"

Seth smirked like the whole thing was rather amusing, "It's like meeting an old friend, isn't it?"

"You bloody… you _told _me I had to kill! I did it!"

"Actually, you would've killed Ridge with or without the Dark Lord's essence," Seth said pointedly. "And _I _didn't say anything, father did. So, don't shoot the messenger, please."

"How is it back?" Albus demanded. "It's not even supposed to be here anymore."

"Well, it might've been more powerful than we thought," Seth suggested. "Or weaker. Splitting the soul means splitting the actual soul, not an essence which is more infused with your original. You might want that essence to grow up a bit before killing again. _Then _it might work. It might've been something- a Curse, that's my real theory. Since you, Mark and Lily get ill at the same time, I'm guessing it's intentional and somebody cursed you all."

"Is it- is it that guy who threatened us all?" Albus asked, trying to stay calm. If it was him, they might be able to stop off of this.

"No," Seth shook his head. "I thought it might be one of the rejected kids but Sophie's been with Alexander in Charms class and they know one of them in Ackerly's dorm. Jerry Guill, first year Ravenclaw. Muggle-born. Barely knows a thing."

"It's not gonna be a first year," Albus disagreed.

"The voice threatened before the first years entered, so it would explain why Phoenix did not find the guilty wand," Seth said pointedly. "But yes, the idea of a first year being the mastermind is rather laughable. And then there's the fact that the Reservation- so far as I know- has no presence in this school. At least… I don't think so."

"Have you- ever been wrong?" Albus asked quietly.

Seth looked down as he remembered the previous year, "Yeah. I've been wrong enough to think twice. I've been so wrong, I can actually feel uncomfortable. _If _the Reservation is in Hogwarts, we're all in danger. Not just Simon. And that's why I need a bodyguard and a detective. Find who threatened me and threatened my friend. Because I do not feel comfortable right now."

"Don't worry, you can trust me," Albus assured him.

"Now, Jerry Guill _might _be an actor but wow, that size- maybe the hat rejected him because he's too young… that would explain his name not being written," Seth suggested.

"He _is _looking rather young," Albus agreed. "But did you see how underfed they were? They might be better now but would anyone really destroy their own bodies just to get into Hogwarts? Like, really?"

"Especially when a simple portrait will do?" Seth muttered. "Yeah, it isn't them. They're just victims from the Hogsnout massacre. And they wouldn't be responsible for the little Curse in you unless they had direct training from whoever Cursed you first, because this happened two years ago."

"Then, it can't be your father," Albus counted off. "He wasn't at Hogwarts. Funny how it all started when _you _came."

"Not me," Seth shrugged. "I only learned how to Jinx brooms recently. I was actually testing my limits when placing an additional one on yours. Glad to see it stopped it for a time."

"Then _how do I get rid of it?" _Albus demanded.

"Well, think about it," Seth challenged. "This year, you, Wallader and your dear little sister seem to be getting ill and these _illnesses _are curses and picked a fine coincidental time to act simultaneously. You know what I think, Al? I think you're hiding something, whether intentionally or because you forgot something so important, I could accuse you of amnesia. So, _you _do some thinking and let me know what all three of you faced in common, what hit all three of you. Without _that_ pivotal piece, I can't do anything. And you ask me why I don't want to help… because half of it is most probably your fault."


	13. Unknown Origins

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 12: Unknown Origins**

The hospital wing was never fun to stay in but this time, Albus was not complaining. For once, Albus could have quiet time to himself while Hugo was sleeping. He looked over at his cousin's bed. Thankfully, he seemed fine and much happier when Lily was in the school. Albus could discover what was happening if he just knew why. Why was it him, Lily, and Mark? If it had been James in place of Mark, things might've made more sense, them all being Potters but Mark was there while James was not.

He wished he could remember but the only thing he could remember concerning the three of them was that they all interested Soto somewhat just because all three could remember their visit to the Reservation. That, of course did not help. Albus needed something more, something more substantial. Soto's interest was not in itself a curse for that to be relevant. Albus tried and wracked his brains as hard as he could but nothing came of it. As far as he knew, neither he, nor Mark or Lily were ever cursed with something that might decay the body or cause hallucinations or place the essence of the greatest Dark Lord of all time inside him. And none of them were cursed recently. Whoever did this, why wait a few years before activation? Why not immediately?

His night was not much better. When Albus went to bed in the hospital wing, he felt the mark on his chest that Aries left on him burn. He found himself in the blue room again. He was where he left last time, sitting in a chair facing the throne across from him. The black chair was still empty but Albus could sense something there, something more sinister that chose not to participate. Albus turned back to the throne and there he sat. Merlin stared at him, his twinkling yet stern eyes piercing through to his mind.

"There is no need to speak this time around," Merlin said calmly as Albus' vision went blurry and his throat constricted. "Albus Potter. You've been through much and still have much to face. Mors Incommodo holds too much power to be defeated by a simple rebellion. For a long time now, you've been on the sidelines or the shadows, directing them from there. Dubium will be dealt with by the Princess but you- you come to the light. You are the darkness that guards it, the darkness that draws its power from the light. The more light there is, the larger the shadow; the larger the shadow, the more powerful the darkness is; the more powerful the darkness is, the stronger you are. You hold the key to defeating Incommodo and it is time you learn of where he comes from. Albus Potter, he is far more dangerous than one can know."

_The darkness…_

"The choice is yours, Mr. Potter," Merlin told him calmly. "And as we finish our meetings, the challenge will be for you to decide once and for all, Mr. Potter, whether you will be of the light or of the dark."

_The dark…_

Albus' vision went blurry and before he knew it, he fell into blackness. It felt like he was underwater but he could breathe. It was like he had invisible gills. He swam across the black sea before latching onto an orb of light floating in midair. The second he grasped it, he found himself in another room. This one was small with potions lining the shelves on either side. In the very middle of it stood a woman with changing hair dabbing with a cauldron. A staff rested behind her. She looked up expectantly as the door opened.

An old man walked in, wand out and gaze piercing. It was because of the piercing gaze Albus knew this was a young Merlin. He watched as the man faced the woman over the cauldron. The way they were looking at each other was very familiar. Merlin's eyes were stormy and the woman's eyes were green, though they did change color to red or blue depending on the color of the liquid in the cauldron.

"Merlin, I expected you to come sneaking into my hovel," she said. In her voice was something very familiar. It was not the voice itself, but the tone, the way of speaking, the way she moved her eyes that was very familiar to Albus. Where did he hear this before? Who spoke like that?

"Your half-brother has been searching for you," Merlin sighed.

"Indeed, well, let him find me in Avalon," she suggested in mock sweetness. "Should he care so much, we may talk as equals there. He never did set much stock by me though, did he? Muggle filth."

"Your brother loves you still," Merlin insisted. "If you see the light. Cast aside the Potions of grandeur, join us on the round table and put this squabble behind us. No more need for such games."

"You never did understand, did you?" the woman laughed and her laugh was chilling. Even in the nonexistent spectral form he was in, Albus could feel it. "I care _not _for his round table. I will not sit on a table of filth with a Muggle lording it. No, Merlin, I would faster rule over my own Kingdom and how my subjects _adore _me."

"Fear," Merlin corrected.

"Sometimes, the two are one and the same," the woman smiled. "Now, here's my counter-offer. Abandon your post, there is no need to serve as advisor to a Muggle King. Join me… and we may rule over the Kingdom together, King and Queen. And we- we will be unstoppable. What say _you,_ Merlin?"

The scene blurred and disappeared. Albus found himself on the chair in the blue room again, feeling surprisingly well rested like he had just experienced a dream. Merlin still sat across from him, but he was no longer solid. He sat in a hazy form, almost like smoke that could still retain the power of speech.

"Morgan le Fay was dabbling in things that ought never to have been dabbled in," Merlin said in a neutral voice. "And as time goes on, you will learn just what it was she was dealing with and how it influenced the events you are facing as of now."

Albus felt his throat free itself, no longer constricted and silenced but he felt himself drifting away, disappearing into the world of the living at last. He snapped awake. Strange. How was someone so calm such as Merlin able to spawn someone as hard-headed as Aries? Would he ever learn that? And would Albus ever truly learn why _he _was the only one capable of stopping Incommodo, even when Aries could beat Dubium? Surely, if she could take care of the Reservation, she could take on the Minister as well.

That morning, Albus sat up, looking around at the beds opposite him. Hugo was still sleeping. Might Albus be able to convince Madam Pomfrey to let him out? He was about to get up and ask her when he gasped. James had startled him. It had been a while since Albus talked with his older brother but James, now a seventh year sat on the chair backwards casually. "What's up?"

Albus sighed and said in a sarcastic rant, "Well, Jinxed broom, Voldemort's back, good luck telling dad that, and oh yeah, legendary Relics, NEWT classes, and a sociopath who claims to know what's wrong with my sister which means I have to make _another _deal with the devil."

James grinned, "Yeah? Is that it? I could add to that list if you like."

"Please don't"-

"Too bad, I really gotta pile them on someone and here's a leader, ready-made," James said happily. He grew more serious, "I got some serious info. Nige- erm… _Colin _thinks I should have Louis write it up and have it posted all over the school but I'm not too sure. There's a group in this school. A shady one."

"A- a what?" Albus asked, confused.

James got up and paced around his bed quietly, "Remember when you first termed us the Hogwarts Guard? You termed it in response to the Arsenal's attack on Hogwarts through Rojer. Well, now there's a group and I _think _it's with the Arsenal since they're the only ones who tried anything."

"You _think?" _Albus repeated.

"Well, we can't really know," James shrugged. "I only know due to an anonymous tip and don't ask me who put me up to it. All I know is it's a student and this student used clippings of letters from _Daily Prophet _articles to hide their handwriting."

"So, it could be Purifiers or Reservation," Albus got straight. "What're their names?"

"No clue," James sighed. "Just warning you… and wondering if I should sound the alarm…"

"And alert the shady group that we know of them?" Albus asked. "Keep quiet until we know more. Can you find out who did it?"

"There's a spell I heard about that can detect prints," James recalled. "Other than that, I'm not sure how much further to go. No one in my dorm knows how to do the spell and the letter was _in _my dorm."

"Obviously, it's a Gryffindor, then," Albus guessed. "That narrows it down. Can you tell if it was a boy or a girl?"

James shrugged. "Nope, not really. Too broad. But I found it on Thursday after my first class."

Albus thought very hard but he could not think of who would get into the dormitory to tell James something so secretive. And whoever it was seemed to be very confident that the letter would not be stolen or seen by someone else. It reached its intended recipient. Why James? Was it because James was the _eyes and ears of the castle? _Albus looked up again, "Ok, thanks for telling me. I'll… think about it."

"And by think, you mean you'll talk to Alexis and get back to me," James grinned to a pang in Albus' heart. They had broken up. Did James not know? "I'll be waiting, Al."

Once James left, Albus fell into thought again, thinking very carefully. A group… and someone wanted James to know. Obviously, that someone was a friend. Albus almost jumped with Hugo coughed from his own bed and he looked over at him. He was awake, "You awake?" Hugo shrugged, said nothing, and continued staring down at his legs stretched out before him. Hugo seemed deep in thought as well and it was not before Albus asked him again before he looked up, regarding Albus interestedly, as if seeing him for the first time.

Albus stared back, wondering what was wrong with him. Was it still Lily? Hugo had been happier when Lily was at school, healthy. Now she was back and receiving training, Hugo was only happier. What changed? What happened? And why did Hugo looked very miserable? Surely, it was not Quidditch related. Hugo took loss rather well and was even known to laugh his losses off the days following. Something was different here. Was it related to the recent match? Before Albus could ask him, the door opened again and in walked Alexis.

"You ok, Al?"

"Since yesterday, never better," Albus shrugged. "I'm seeing you more often now, I see. How's your brother?"

"Much better," she said with relief. "At least he can do a Hovering Charm now. And… I think he likes you now. See? Fighting actually did wonders for our mental health."

"Joy," Albus said lowly.

"Al… um, would you like to join us at the Ravenclaw table when you've recovered? I wanted to talk to you."

Albus regarded her, a small smile on his face. Something seemed to be on her mind. Was it related to her brother? Did she want Albus to help her somehow? Would she want to get back together with him? Somehow, Albus expected it to be something like that. She was always calm and composed yet very likable and she never treated anyone the way she treated Albus… except her own younger brother, Alexander. "No problem," he promised. "Let me just… get out of here and beg the Professors for an extension due to excessive injury in the Quidditch pitch."

Alexis sighed in what sounded like relief. "So, what's been happening?"

Slowly, Albus told her, well aware of Hugo paying attention, about James' visit. He made sure to cast _Muffliato _so Madam Pomfrey would not overhear. Albus filled her in on everything James had told him. The group, the anonymous letter… and he found her asking questions, her eyes wide and serious, fully dedicating her mind to the matter. He answered when he found it, which students were in his dormitory, and their thoughts. She was silent for two minutes, thinking very carefully about it. Hugo too was silent, clearly thinking, trying to put his brain to good use.

"Well… it's obviously the Reservation," Alexis concluded.

Albus and Hugo stared, their minds on halt as they stared at her. "How do you get to that?" Hugo asked.

"If the Arsenal wanted a group in Hogwarts, they'd have done so last year with Rojer in charge," Alexis said simply. "And the Reservation only recently started attacking. They already proved they are incapable of taking Hogwarts from the outside judging by what happened last September. Since Soto is inside now, it's obviously going to be their sympathizers in Hogwarts, no one else's. Makes sense?"

Hugo thought, "Then, the one who left the note is probably in the group?"

"How else would he know about the group?" Alexis agreed. "And the person is definitely a Pure-blood based on those guesses."

"Right, so Pure-blooded Gryffindor," Albus got straight.

"Yes, and someone who knows James well enough to know when his schedule is, when his dorm is empty, when the seventh year classes begin and end, and someone who wanted James in particular to know."

"I only know five Pure-blood Gryffindors," Hugo told them. "Mark, Alex, Eric, Aries, and Neil."

"All of whom sound pretty likely," Albus added, satisfied enough that they managed to narrow it down to five students. "And… I bet I know who it is." Hugo grinned widely and they said in unison, happy that the both of them came to the same conclusion simultaneously, "Neil Nott."

"Only question is… how do we keep an eye on them?" Albus asked. "We need students in there to find out what they're all about and what they're doing. We- we don't want another Hogsmeade."

Alexis promised him that she would look and have a think. They may have broken up, but she seemed to have taken back her original declaration that Albus would solve his own problems. Later that day, Albus was discharged and allowed out for dinner with Alexis. Of course, he stayed true and joined her for dinner where she apparently wanted to talk to him. As he piled some meat slabs on his plate and cut them into pieces to mix with the rice, Alexis looked to the other end of the table where Alexander was sitting, conversing with a young boy. Albus looked at her questioningly. She sighed and said, "Alexander made a friend."

"That's… nice," Albus said uncertainly, hoping privately that maybe this meant Alexis would have more time for herself and not tiring herself every day.

"Well, depends," Alexis said quietly. "See the boy he's talking to?"

Albus looked over again, this time catching a good look. It was the boy with green eyes and spiky black hair, now resting wildly on one side so it almost covered one eye. Now Albus got a better look, it seemed to be the boy who stood with the rejected kids. Ackerly had taken him into Ravenclaw. Albus could see why he would befriend a kid his age, assuming they _were_ the same age. The boy looked nine, not eleven. Chuckling at how young the kids seemed these days, he turned, "Was I that small in first year?"

"Everyone has different ways ageing," Alexis sighed. "I wore pigtails till thirteen. Took a while to grow out of them. Anyways… what do you think of these kids? Rejected by the hat, not recorded? _Can _they be trusted? I'm just- worried. I don't want Alexander ending up in trouble."

"What's his name?" Albus asked.

"Jerry Guill?" she offered.

"And he's a refugee from Hogsnout," Albus recalled. "Worst he did is lie about his age to get in and can you blame him if he did? I think he's ok."

"I do hope you're right," Alexis said quietly, returning to her plate from which she started eating. Dinner was a very quick meal after that, the two discussing regular stuff related to classes, Alexis telling him she finally caught up and would hopefully be allowed more time if Alexander and Jerry started studying together.

"So, what happened to me solving my own problems?" Albus smirked.

Alexis dropped her fork with a clatter and turned to him, "You can go back to the Slytherin table now, Al. You're clearly ungrateful."

"Fine then," Albus sighed, getting up. "I got better things to do than hearing you always talk about your brother, his friends, his grades… like neither of us exist anymore. You're being leeched off and you don't even have the decency to stand up for yourself."

Albus was mad. He did not notice before but Alexis was beginning to get him riled up. Just thinking about her, where he used to feel happy, now just made him feel upset and lost. What did she want anyway? Was this her way of continuing their relationship like their argument never happened? He continued eating at the Slytherin table, glumly listening to Proxima reprimanding Simon for not doing as someone said. Apparently, he was jinxed for not clearing off from the Common room when they told him to. "Like you _want _to be beaten up or"-

"Be grateful!" Albus said suddenly towards her, making her stop midsentence and Simon, red-faced, looked up. "At least your friend has the decency to stand up for himself. I know a few who just absorb it all. They're self-destructive that way."

"Thanks, Al," Simon smirked. "Proxy doesn't like me destroying myself but ironically, she's all for me destroying myself when Pure-bloods are involved. Bigoted witch."

Proxima folded her arms but said nothing. At the end, Albus quickly made for the staff room to wait for Sorrow and Scamander. He needed an extension on both their homework pieces and he felt it better to ask outside of class than in the middle of it.

Sorrow demanded he turn his homework in by Wednesday but Scamander offered to let him off provided he join him and Rose, who was also taking NEWT lessons with him, for an extra session with Thestrals. Care of Magical Creatures was the only class Albus shared with Scorpius and Rose together besides Defense Against the Dark Arts. After classes on Monday, the three walked down. Scorpius was not obliged to take it but after failing his first piece of homework, he decided he could use the extra credit.

Albus could almost understand why Sorrow was so hardline. She had explained their first lesson how important sixth year was to their Ancient Runes knowledge, revealing that their grades in sixth year would determine whether they could cope with actual spellwork in seventh year. Even Scorpius Malfoy, upon discussing his options left with Soot, added Ancient Runes to his short schedule.

"The capability of a seventh year student to perform the many Ancient spells we'll be looking at is dependent entirely on how you manage in sixth year," she told the class, particularly Scorpius who was still behind and had to sit for extra lessons on Saturday to catch up. "And seeing as how each and every spell we'll look at are entirely dependent on runes, your ability to draw and usefulness with the quill will be tested as well. So, I advise each and every one of you to shore up your drawing skills lest you fall behind."

Albus, of course, had plenty of help from Scorpius who actually had a mother who studied Ancient Runes and added such protections to the Malfoy Manor when she married Draco. It quickly turned out Scorpius was perfectly capable of drawing runes and only needed to brush up on the countless theories, which Sorrow said was also very important. "Particularly Wendell's Finite Rule of Connection."

"Which basically sentences you to death if you're a weak wizard," Alex added with a smirk.

"Which is why the connection is only as powerful as the weakest link," Sorrow corrected loudly.

On the other hand, Professor Scamander lectured them very slowly about mounting a Thestral, especially if one could not see it. Since all three of them had seen death, all three could see the black winged horses. Scorpius and Rose were at the back of the Care of Magical Creatures class, quietly discussing something Rose was concerned about and Albus was feeding the Thestral, trying to hear their conversation. "If you just settle down a bit"-

"You _know _I can't afford to do that," Rose said sternly. "You make it sound so easy, Scorpius. I'd like to see you try."

"There's a difference, Rosie, between you and I where I can do things like that much easier than you can"-

"And pay for it"-

"Malfoy, Weasley, attention, eyes on the horse," Scamander called. Albus returned his attention to the chewing Thestral. Albus found it hard to pay attention after that though, because Scamander had ears everywhere and the twins walked down from the hut to join them some time after.

"Did you show them the Acromantula nest we found yesterday?" Lysander asked.

"No, that's way too far in," Rolf shook his head. "And don't let me catch you in there again. Hear me?"

"Yes, father," Lysander said glumly as Lorcan glared at him.

Albus had to be honest. He found Scamander's lessons interesting in general, especially when the twins walked down to give insight. Lorcan was an enormous help when it came to Thestrals and Lysander knew exactly where the freshest meat in the forest was. Being NEWT level, they were required to feed the Thestral and take it for a ride.

"Try feeding it the leg first," Lorcan advised. "They love working their way up, the bloodier the better. So, the Bugbear's heart should obviously be last," he added as Albus handed a fresh piece of Bugbear meat to his Thestral.

"Oi, Scorps," Albus called. "Go get another Bugbear. We're running low."

"Right, but I'm riding her," he joked.

"Better you than me," Albus shrugged, leaning back against the tree to listen to Rose as Scorpius ventured in to get some food.

"Lysander, stick with Mr. Potter," Rolf sighed. "Lorcan, with me into the forest."

"Wait- can I go?" Lysander pleaded.

Rolf shook his head, "You're staying here"-

"_Please, _I haven't found my"-

"You're staying here!" Lorcan sighed, going red.

"We're fetching some additional Clabberts for the lesson on Tuesday," Rolf called out. "Potter, Weasley, I expect to see the Thestral well fed and rested by the time I get back. I should not be more than fifteen minutes."

Albus roasted the Bugbear meat, careful not to burn it as Lysander came up and sat down. "What's up, mate?" Albus yawned as Lysander started fiddling with the grass happily, gazing at a knot of grass intently, as if it had something of interest.

"I found _Mysteries of Magic_," he said casually. "Alice told me to check it again so I did." It took Albus a while to remember what Lysander was talking about but it came to him. Yes. Alice and Frank had asked their mother. They must've passed on to Lysander the book he was supposed to look at. Lysander was best at this because he had actually read it before. "There are supposed to be seven relics. Seven is a very magical number. I think that the one who possesses all seven Relics is supposed to have mastered all areas of magic. Whoever has them all becomes unbeatable. The founders had one each, Merlin had one, Herpo the Foul had one and Morgan Le Fay had one."

"But Herpo was Ancient…"

"Yeah, that's because Morgan had his Relic and that's when it became Medieval," he said interestedly. "Don't tell Lorcan I read this though. He doesn't believe me." Lysander sounded annoyed, like he had argued with Lorcan recently about this. "I tried finding a Relic in the forest yesterday but Lorcan got mad at me. I think one is there though. I think the founders left theirs here and one would be there. But- you know- don't tell Lorcan."

_One amongst trees…_

"I won't," Albus promised. "Though for the record"-

"He doesn't believe me on _anything _anymore," Lysander said sadly. "I _have _to go in."

"Let's say you're right," Albus said, echoing Alexis. "About familiars. Is it really worth staking your life over? Lorcan is really worried about you."

Lysander sighed and said, in as soft a voice as possible that made Albus remember Lysander tended to soften his voice on purpose. "When a magical creature dies, I believe that they reincarnate as a witch or wizard. That means _I _was once a magical creature. It is my duty to search for that creature's likeness, like a son or grandson and reconnect. Then the creature can immortalize itself and when _I _die, we can enter the afterlife together."

Albus listened in rather interestedly. Albus was Lysander's friend for a while, they used to play together when their parents took him out to Magical zoos. Lysander always had rather eccentric beliefs but Albus did not think his thoughts were as weird as Lorcan claimed.

"If you feel like you need to go, why not take someone with you?"

"Lorcan has to go with me but he doesn't believe me," Lysander sighed. "I'll talk to h"-

"Oi, Al!" Scorpius called from the forest entrance, interrupting them, waving a large piece of meat. "Fox meat. It was easy. So, who's cooking it?"

"Give it," Rose sighed as Lysander went off to wait for his twin at the entrance. Rose cooked the meat over some conjured fire while Scorpius bowed to the Thestral and took a seat in front of it, scratching it behind its ears like it was a pet of his. Albus threw for it one last piece of meat and sat beside Scorpius, waiting for Rose to finish cooking the fox.

"Finally," Scorpius sighed when Rose fed it.

Albus was to be the last to ride it but thankfully, he had landed just when Rolf came back with Lorcan and a team of Clabberts in tow. "Very good. Ok, you're off homework this session."

It was after the lesson when Scorpius and Rose were talking. The talk had evolved into an argument and they were talking in low, tense voices, their frustrations showing as they drew nearer to the castle. Albus had expected this, of course. The fact that the two managed to get along so well for a whole year now was incredible compared to their rocky relationship in third year. It was not until they reached the dungeons when Rose finally parted with them with a halfhearted goodnight and a quick kiss on the mouth for Scorpius.

Albus was about to ask Scorpius what that was all about when, as they reached the Common room, they stopped. The scene was unexpected. Simon was on the ground, boils all over his skin, screaming in pain. Proxima was over him, wand on the boils trying to make them disappear and a small group of third year kids were around them, folding their arms guiltlessly. "It's not like we did"-

"When I said enough, I meant it!" Proxima said angrily at them. Albus and Scorpius hurriedly bent down by Siomon to help him.

"Verracurum," Scorpius asked Simon. The boy nodded wordlessly and Scorpius started erasing the boils. "Nasty Curse. Dark Magic though. Who did it?"

Simon couldn't speak. Proxima took one look at Simon, actually looked miserable and turned back to the Slytherins who attacked him. Simon pointed towards a third year. The same third year was arguing with Proxima. "He cheeked us," a third year defended.

"Someone cheeks you, you cast the Transylvanian Wart Curse!" Proxima yelled at them. "That's serious Dark Magic! What do you do when they Jinx you, I wonder?"

A fourth year sighed and held his hands up as if in surrender, "Look, Greengrass, you're a respectable person. Try to look at this rationally. He sat on our area. We asked him to move. Offered him a"-

Proxima heard no more from him. She slapped him clear across the face so hard, it sounded like a snapping firecracker. The third year yelped and jumped back. The others withdrew their wands. "HEY!" Scorpius yelled suddenly, abandoning Simon. Albus looked up just in time to see Scorpius withdraw his wand and blast two third years down. "Not so good when you're on the other end of the wand, is it?"

Albus conjured water to ease the pain. Simon gritted his teeth as Proxima bent down by him and erased another boil while her cousin confronted the third years.

"He was just a Mud"-

"_Densaugeo!" _Scorpius' curse was well placed. One of the third year's teeth started growing alarmingly fast but Scorpius did not seem done. Their teeth only made a larger target, _"Engorgio!" _If the Curse was not enough, the teeth growing even larger made Albus think they would never return to normal. In fact, they grew so large, the poor third year could not even move. The third year's friend raised his wand, shook as he eyed Scorpius' angry glare, quailed, and ran off. Scorpius pointed his wand at the cursed third year, whose teeth finally stopped growing once they were twice the size of the student himself. "And ten points from Slytherin," Scorpius said lowly.

Even Proxima was surprised and Simon, wiping his eyes, looked half guilty. This drew protests, _"What?"_

"Your own house?"

"Next time, don't test the rules," Scorpius shrugged. "Especially to a _prefect," _he added, puffing himself up so his badge showed.

Simon sat up, now boil-free, watching neutrally as the third year's eyes went out of focus. Proxima smirked, "Well done, cousin."

"Father taught me that Curse," Scorpius said proudly. "Remind me to tell Rosie how useful it turned out to be cause we were arguing about Curses earlier."

"Simon, look at me right now!" Proxima said in an authoritarian way. Simon only barely looked at her. Proxima looked at him like he was a guilty party. Simon on the other hand just stared over her shoulder, not meeting her eyes directly. Proxima did not stop, "Simon! There's a difference between being righteous and being an idiot! What were you _doing _sitting on a chair you _knew _the Pure-bloods wanted to sit on?"

"They were Half-blood"-

"Still fuller than you!" she said angrily. "Don't draw attention to yourself. I keep telling you to keep a low profile, even your friend tells you and you ignore both of us! This is going to get you killed one day. Do you _want _to die?"

"No one reserved that damn chair for Pure-bloods!"

"They _gave _you a chair"-

"A small, wooden, rickety one!" Simon yelled angrily, the small group watching starting to mutter. "I'm a human being! What do you think I am?"

"That doesn't mean you can sit wherever you please!" she said through gritted teeth. "Slytherin is a class-based house. It always was! A Mudblood can't ask to be placed in Slytherin and expect to be treated decently!"

At her words, Simon's eyes welled up in tears, prompting Albus to put an arm around him and summon a tissue box over to him. Scorpius just raised an eyebrow at Proxima, "Don't you think you're being too harsh?"

"I'm speaking based on the way _they _think," Proxima defended. "Not the way _I _think. I'm saying this cause I _care _about you. I don't want to see you getting hurt all the time and always because you provoked it somehow."

Simon dried his eyes as he stared at Proxima, "The least you could've done was help me then," he choked. "Instead of waiting till it was all over."

Proxima stared at him for a minute. Albus could not tell if she thought he had a point or not. She just stared, smiled a small one, and then nodded and said, "Clean yourself up. I need to go find Seth."

As Proxima turned, Scorpius spoke up to the onlookers, "Next person to beat this kid gets worse than that guy, _I promise."_

Proxima stopped and turned to them again, "Next one to beat him gets _permanently _Cursed and that'll be _my _token. I've read enough on the Dark Arts to know what type of spell to use and trust me, you won't be happy ever again."

At his threat, the onlookers dispersed. Some, Albus saw, threw Simon contemptuous looks but few tried mouthing apologies. Scorpius finally had mercy and lifted the Curse on the remaining third year. As he ran off, Scorpius sighed and returned to dusting Simon off, muttering something about bigoted Slytherin students.

Albus watched as Scorpius helped Simon into a now free sofa chair. Scorpius' actions gave Albus an idea. Scorpius was Pure-blood. Was it possible that he would spy on the Reservation's outpost in Hogwarts? If anyone would, it was a Slytherin Albus was on good terms with and he knew that the Slytherin would be someone like Scorpius, who actively wanted Slytherin to change but was quiet enough about it to keep on good terms with everyone else. He watched as Scorpius stared with his eyes wide open at Walter's empty bed, a bed that was never taken out. "Mate…"

"Not now, Al," Scorpius muttered, still facing the empty bed.

Albus could not see his eyes but judging by Scorpius' voice, Albus would guess he was very upset. Deciding not to press the subject, Albus turned over to face Riley's bed. The half-vampire was always awake, face up and staring at the ceiling as if he had died. Albus might have thought so for his pale face if he was not clearly breathing. The entire dorm was awake but nobody was talking. Then, as if he had thought the same thing, Scorpius sighed and said, "I got a letter from grandfather to stay out of trouble."

"Oh, yeah?" Albus asked, not turning but facing up as well.

"If he heard that I just stuck up for a Mud- hem- sorry- Muggle-born Wizard, he'd flip," Scorpius said casually. "Know what I told him?"

"To kiss your ass?" Riley yawned.

Albus almost jumped. Riley spoke very rarely. Scorpius turned to face Riley, "No! He's my grandfather!"

"Sorry."

"Where's _your _father anyway?" Scorpius challenged. "Haven't heard from him in ages."

"Exiled," Riley sighed, turning away. "Nate and I are lucky to have a Vampire clan in the forest," Riley muttered tiredly.

"We fell from grace, haven't we?" Albus recalled. "When we all first met. We introduced ourselves and our families and what they did."

"Let's see…"

"Dad was Head of International Magical Cooperation," Riley coughed. "Mr. Malfoy was Undersecretary to the Minister, Mr. Potter was Head of Aurors and Mr. Mold was School Governor. Now look where we are."

"One exiled, one freelance, one missing and another dead," Scorpius sighed, turning back to Walter's empty bed. "I hate them. I hate them all."

"Join the club," Albus sighed, turning over.

"I just want peace," Riley muttered and within seconds, his light breathing signaled he had fallen asleep.

Scorpius was right though. It had not been the Reservation that killed Walter but someone who was just as bad. And Albus hated him too.


	14. The Guard Compromised

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 13: The Guard Compromised**

The next day, Seth and Simon could be seen sitting in a corner with Proxima. Albus walked over first just to be updated on what had happened. Simon told him the story as Proxima watched with folded arms. She did not look like she disagreed with Simon's points but she did still try to assert that Simon could've done better to just keep his head down. Seth actually asked Simon if he would feel better if the third years were Cursed but Scorpius already said he did it so Seth calmed down and his shoulders relaxed. They tensed up when Simon revealed the names of the ones that initially Cursed him though. The Slytherin twins in Albus' year, Herald and Gerald, Malcolm's old stooges Gordon and Jared, and two others Albus had never heard of. What a poor first showing concerning his deal with Seth, he thought. He would've been in the Common room to stop it if he did not have a late extra session with Professor Scamander.

If Muggle-born problems were not enough, Albus had to deal with Scorpius and Rose's quiet arguments for the rest of the month. Albus did not know fully what was happening between them but he did notice Lily looking considerably happier. Of course, Lily was not the only one who watched them arguing with a smile. In the middle of her homework, Lucy, Albus noted, would flick her eyes to their direction frequently, almost hopefully. The situation might have been funny if Albus did not have so much to worry about. He hoped Scorpius did not realize how many Weasleys and Potters were in love with him. It would only boost that insane Malfoy ego of his and the Curses he fired at the third year made him the talk of the Common room.

Scorpius' love life, of course, was the last thing on Albus' mind. As November came to an end, Albus was walking along a fourth floor corridor when he heard a fell voice in the air, "Psst."

Standing against a corner was none other than Neil Nott. He looked very pressed and pressured. Albus walked over to him curiously and he inched into a side room and shut the door when Albus followed him. Neil turned to Albus with wide eyes, for the first time showing a bit of emotion. "They're gonna get me," he said quickly and hurriedly, with a glance towards the door. "James… notes… doorways…"

"The group, you mean?" Albus asked. "That was you, right?"

Neil didn't say anything. He looked scared though. Albus just stood watching him. Finally, Neil said, "Silenced. Gonna die…" he took a deep breath and said, "I quite like Potters. My father owes your father."

"What for?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Neil said. Then, miraculously, he started speaking really quickly, as if trying to beat time. "More important. There's a young boy in the castle who got away from Phoenix's wand search, a first year probably but we've never seen him. He says we need a group to combat yours and start terrorizing students and killing some of them, they're gonna kill students, actual students and not get caught because they have great wands that we've never used before. When he got followers, he made them swear to never tell anyone and if they do, they suffer heart attacks or something to kill but I'm telling because- because I can't watch this anymore!"

Neil stopped for a second, clutched his chest and before Albus could exclaim, he bolted for the door. Albus was left standing there in shock. He stood there for a quarter of a minute, trying to process what had just happened. Heart attack… Albus followed at a run. Albus skidded to a halt when he saw Neil resting against another corner, clutching his chest. It was beginning. Albus jumped into action, thanking mentally Alexis for all her help in Charms class over the years. This would be the first time he attempted a healing Charm, _"Cardio Immendo! Cardio Immendo! Cardio Immendo!"_

"Don't- don't bother," Neil muttered weakly. He kept clutching his heart area and started bracing in pain, as if trying not to scream. "I deserve it! I- Just- just trust me, I"-

"You don't deserve this!" Albus yelled as Neil screamed in pain as the Jinx took effect. "Nobody does! _Cardio Immendo! CARDIO IMMENDO!"_

Finally, a jet of light shot out and infused itself in Neil's heart area. Neil slowly stopped screaming, eyes closed. "Damn it," he whispered.

"You ok?" Albus asked.

Albus pat Neil's young, small shoulder, which strangely tensed up upon contact, like it hated being touched. Neil suddenly seemed fearful as he was laying down, Albus having his wand over his heart area. "Neil, what's"-

"Neil!" a voice yelled. Albus picked Neil's head up for James to come bursting into the scene. "NEIL!" James didn't ask Albus anything. He seemed to know already what had happened. Somehow. "What the hell is your problem? Come on, come on, buddy. Breathe." Neil was breathing, much easier and less painfully now Albus managed to save him. James supported him up, "Hospital wing, buddy. Come on, you'll be fine. Th- thanks, Al. Really- thanks…"

Neil seemed more or less ok. Albus was about to ask what was wrong when he heard yelling. Upon rounding the corner, Albus saw that Hugo was yelling at a guilty-looking Alpha just before classes started in the Transfiguration corridor. "Nearly gave her another attack!" he said angrily. "We _told _you what the problem is, why did you _ignore it?"_

"I thought it would work," Alpha shrugged casually like Hugo yelling was no big deal. "Simon made it sound so convincing."

Hugo, red-faced, turned to Albus, expression softening slightly as he gestured to an apologetic, guilty-looking Alpha Greengrass. "This young idiot had the brilliant idea of _kissing _Lily."

Albus nearly dropped the books he was holding. "_What?" _

"On the _mouth!" _Hugo said through gritted teeth. "Well, there goes her dreams of a first kiss! How about that?"

Alpha folded his arms in another attempt to defend himself, "Simon made it sound so convincing. True-love's kiss breaks the Curse. It was easy. How was I supposed to know it wouldn't work and give her another illusion attack?"

"True love's…" Hugo stopped, mouth open and closing as if trying to find words to respond with but ultimately failing. "True…" he sighed and folded his arms, "You're twelve years old. TRUE-LOVE'S KISS? Al, he's crazy, you deal with him! I have to find Lily!"

Hugo stomped off. He was understandably upset, of course. Did Alpha seriously believe giving Lily a kiss would work or did he just want an excuse to do it? Judging by his apologetic look, it looked like it was a bit of both. Albus was very worried about Lily and Mark was another matter altogether that he had no choice but to leave to Seth. Alpha too? Really? Was he that gullible? Did he seriously believe that?

"Alpha…"

"Look," he smiled guiltily. "I thought Simon's idea was worth a shot. I mean, it _was, _wasn't it? Even if it failed. I just thought that- never mind, I'm sorry. I'll… I'll apologize to Lily if it helps. I just… when Dumbledore said that love trumps the Dark Arts, I thought we could take it literally."

"Yeah, but it was just a kiss," Albus told him. "It didn't equal true love and it certainly didn't mean anything." _Or at least, I hope it didn't, _he thought to himself. Love life was the last thing on Lily's mind. If Albus knew Lily, she would've normally tried to talk to Scorpius during his tension with Rose. The fact she did not meant that she had a lot more on her mind than Scorpius or Alpha. One thing for sure, this did not mean that the kiss meant nothing for Alpha. He liked her.

"Just… don't do it again, please," Albus sighed. "I usually wouldn't mind my sister kissing anyone if she really liked him, but right now, at this stage, let me try to figure out how to take care of her _before_ you start giving her crazy ideas, ok?"

Alpha nodded glumly but at least he seemed understanding, "I promise." Albus thought this was the end. He found himself in one of the awkward moments one usually discovers when no one quite knows when to say goodbye or if it is even time. The two stood awkwardly for a minute before Alpha moved his feet around nervously. He looked really young and he still sported a cast over his forehead from the year before, Albus noticed. Was there something more he wanted?

"Al…" he said uncertainly. "I… heard Alexis talking about a group. Said she wanted a spy. I heard her asking Nott about it."

Albus took a while before he remembered what was happening. _Yes, the group. _Albus remembered. The Reservation's supposed group within Hogwarts. He wanted an outpost to feed them information. "Erm… yeah, I remember…" Where was this heading?

"Well… I'm Pure-blood, I'm Rojer's son and it's pretty easy for me to lie and say I agree with whatever views they have," Alpha said frankly, going red as if sensing an impending refusal. "So… I could spy on them for you."

Albus was not sure how to take this offer. It was one thing knowing of a Pure-blood group filled with kids ranging from ages 11-17. To send Alpha in was risking his discovery and murder, and he was barely recovered from Hogsmeade. Could Albus feel comfortable sending _anyone _in? Someone was already there. That someone clearly did not want to be discovered so he or she got to James instead. If Alexis was to be believed, that someone was a Gryffindor and part of the Hogwarts Guard.

"Haven't you just recovered?" Albus asked.

"Sort of, but I can keep cover," Alpha said eagerly. "_Please?"_

"Let me think about it," Albus said, half truthfully. "I'll talk to Alexis and get back to you." In truth, he planned on talking to Alexis but he was not about to endorse Alpha going in. He was more concerned about her attitude towards him.

Alpha cheered up slightly, "Yeah… I'll talk to her too."

"Do that," Albus shrugged.

"What's up?" a familiar young voice said from behind them. Emerging from a corridor was Simon Far and beside him was Seth Lean. Seth stopped at the sight of Alpha and Albus but Simon looked partly interested. Alpha grinned widely and skipped off, making Albus' eyebrows rise. Alpha reminded him of Hugo when he was young. The both of them were happy, were never seen upset or forlorn no matter what, yet both still gullible and naïve. At least Hugo had been hardened since his second year. Anyone else would've collapsed at having to use crutches or headbands after getting cursed the way Alpha did but the boy was all for it. Albus did not pay attention to Simon's state when his discovered his parents had died but he knew that he and his sister recovered within weeks. Simon simply adapted to a new reality.

"Alpha used your crazy idea on my sister," Albus sighed.

Seth made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a stifling of a laugh through the nose. He jumped at the noise but when he looked, Seth appeared perfectly normal. Simon looked once before scratching his head, "Sorry about that. Of course, in some Muggle stories, it doesn't work unless a frog is involved in the kiss."

"_Simon…_ please don't give Alpha any more stupid ideas, ok?" Albus pleaded. "My sister has enough problems and that's not counting my foster brother."

"Who doesn't like him, I might add," Seth added.

"Well, killing the caster does hold merit," Simon said defensively.

"Find the caster then, and let me know," Albus asked, turning more towards Seth.

The boy shrugged, "Tell me _why _you're all cursed and when it happened and I might be able to know something. Seriously, Al, it takes a memory look. Try a Pensieve or something."

"Well," Simon sighed. "Gonna get us our favorite spot in the Common room."

"Sure, I'll be there," Seth responded before turning back to Albus. "Gonna make this quick. I got something for you."

Albus found a small note in his hand as Seth turned the corner. The development came too quickly. Scorpius having a Potter and two Weasleys after him, Lily getting kissed, Alpha wanting to spy on the dangerous new group in Hogwarts, and now Seth getting a direct threat from a single person all added up to one chaotic year ahead. Albus was not sure what to make up the note. Seth made it seem too obvious. This did not make it easier though. Albus had a deal with Seth but morally, he was not sure how he could stop the threatening person.

_Maybe losing a brother is what you need to wake those sick feelings of yours up inside. You killed mine… maybe it's fitting that you lose yours. Even by your standards. So, I am giving you one more chance. Turn yourself in to the Headmaster or you can kiss your brother goodbye._

Albus stared for a second, well aware of the corridor falling very silent. He folded the note and pocketed it. Someone, he thought, was crazy. To threaten Simon as well as Seth? Why? Surely, that someone would go after Seth directly, he wondered. He stood alone in the corridor now, thinking that maybe the angry one was Samantha. She _was _the one who had motivation. Seth was responsible for the misery in her life and her frequent seclusion. But how did she know? Seth's involvement was unknown to everyone but Albus and Seth. Was there another occupant of that back alley that time?

Before Albus could dedicate more thought to the matter, he felt himself yanked up. He yelped shortly before he felt his head hit the ceiling of the corridor and he fell eight feet to the ground below. Just before he hit the ground, he felt yanked again, like something hooked him from the neck, and he flew down the stairs, crashing into a suit of armor. His world went black for mere seconds before he was revived from unconsciousness. He yelled as his legs started twitching violently, like they were being tortured but he felt minimal pain compared to the Cruciatus Curse.

As Albus was thrown against a wall, he saw a scuffle of feet turning a corner on the second floor from the marble staircase. Albus found himself in the Entrance hall. The armor, moved a little bit and now blocking off the dungeons fell down as students from Potions class came up to see what the fuss was about. Among them, Albus noticed with a pang was Alexander Ackerly. And wherever Alexander was… _damn it. _Alexis came up next to him, like she stayed with him in class or something. Really?

Alexis yelped in fear at Albus' mangled form and rushed over to his side, knocking the suit of armor aside to get to him. The din and crashes of armor around him of course, summoned two teachers to the scene at once and behind them were their classes. Albus tried getting up but cursed as his legs gave way under him and sharp crack sounded from his ankle.

A couple of inconsiderate students laughed as Albus fell back down and Alexis let him fall on her lap. Albus hated appearing the weak one as usual but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't very well walk.

"Out of the way!" Phoenix said commandingly. Professors Redgrow and Soot stood aside for the Headmaster as he stared at Albus momentarily. "Why did you do this?"

Albus stared at him, "You- you think _I_ did this?"

"Mr. Potter, I see you sitting by a fallen suit or armor, who do you _suggest _I believe?"

"Headmaster," Alexis said reasonably. "Surely, _Albus Potter _did not purposely knock a suit of armor over himself."

"It's as I warned you, Headmaster," Soot added. "This kind of injury does not usually come from an armor fall. Ankle broken, nose off center, shoulder dislocated, it's a wonder the boy isn't screaming."

"I'm right here, guys," Albus said through gritted teeth. Soot got one thing right, it _was _a wonder he wasn't screaming. He was trying hard not to.

"Soot," Phoenix ordered.

The man Albus hated walked up next, staring through shrewd eyes at Albus' body. Alexis tensed around him too but neither of them said anything. Albus knew she was thinking the same thing he was. Soot- no, Soto- was somehow responsible for this. Soot chuckled, as if sharing a private joke with himself, "Levitation charm and Transmogrifian Torture," he said to the wide eyes of Alexis Ackerly. "It would explain the absence of pain at the very least."

"Torture?" Era repeated, staring at her replacement through black eyes.

"Not too many people know of the Transmogrifian Torture," Soot said, standing up to full height and regarding Era and Phoenix. "It is a painless Curse at the beginning but if done long enough, it transforms the body in a painful way, ultimately causing death."

"Death?"

"Yes, death, it's a rather common condition, irreversible as of now and incurable," Soot said rather simply and sardonically. "The Curse numbs all other pain as well and… Ackerly, mind diagnosing the last Curse?"

Shocked at being asked, she stared at Albus' de-centered nose. She sighed, as if hating herself for answering, "The Rotation Curse." She whipped her wand out and performed the counter-curse easily. Albus felt his nose return to normal.

"Will you look at that," Soot laughed. "The Dark Arts taught a student something. So, that's the numbness of pain and the irregular angle of his legs verified…"

"And the shoulder?" Redgrow reminded him.

"The armor, perhaps?" Soot suggested. "Assuming he has no internal issues like"-

What Soot was about to say, Albus never found out. Something inside attacked. His toes started shooting off in pain and before he knew it, his feet, his legs, a strong headache started and as Albus started screaming in pain, hearing a distant old man laugh in his head. His vision went blurry as Alexis started yelling his name. He was aware of panic among the student body but he could barely see. Alexis' face came in full view, inches from him. Albus felt it attack his internal organs next. His stomach was on fire. Tears welled in his eyes and next he knew, whatever it was inside had attacked his heart next. It was clear now. He was the next Curse. He felt it. And his world went black.

_Never forget what started this war, _Merlin's disembodied voice said. _Never forget that you are the center to this no matter what the prophecies may say._

Albus found himself outside in a familiar place. A place he recognized. Of course he would recognize it. He always remembered the Reservation when he ventured across the forest. He looked down at it, watching from a bird's eye view as a scene unfolded underneath. He saw himself. Was this… did this happen? A younger, braver, more stupider Albus was fighting an experienced old man in a land of beaches and motels, like a paradise, kids playing at the beach and adults sitting watching them.

_In one sweep, Mark and the twins were cast down, black fire erupting around Mark who screamed in pain as it engulfed him. Laura crawled up next to Mark to help him and Lily hid behind Hugo who hid behind not Rose but Albus. Rose stood beside her cousin to help protect her brother but Dubium seemed fearless. "I cast down three of your own. Where"-_

_He looked around, momentarily surprised as he realized that two of their number were missing. Where were Lorcan and Lysander? Dubium then snapped his eyes back to Albus and Lily, supposedly interested in the two kids. He raised his wand and opened his mouth dangerously, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_What happened next went too fast. Albus did not catch everything. All he knew was that he felt himself fall down without anything making impact. Rose fell too and Hugo and Lily were down. It looked like the jet had killed all of them, but Mark it transpired later had cast a massive Trip-jinx to force Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily down._

_Still, black fire erupted around Albus too and Lily knelt down in pain, receiving the same treatment. The flames were causing external damage but internal. Albus felt something seriously wrong going on inside of him, like some part of his very essence was being challenged. He screamed the same way Mark had. _

A sudden burst of memory allowed itself to be known. Why was he remembering it now? He somehow knew as his chest burned slightly in a way unassociated with the heart attack. _Now, you've found it, _Merlin's voice went_. Perhaps there are more memories for you to unlock._

Albus knew, without needing to be told just who helped him recover an old memory. He could almost feel an additional spirit inside him fighting back, holding the sicker one at bay. So, Voldemort had returned but so had the Prince of the Enchanters. Slowly, his sense of hearing returned to him. His eyes were shut tight and he could not open them yet but he could hear voices around him.

"It was unprecedented," Alexis' voice was saying. She seemed to be close to him, she was probably still holding him. He could not yet feel anything.

"So many of us being attacked," James' voice sighed. "I think we have to settle on the idea that we've finally been compromised."

"But _how," _a young voice said exasperatedly. Albus never heard that voice sound so stressed before. It was Simon. "We're so secretive. No one could say anything even if they _wanted_ to."

"But they could spy on us," Alexis suggested. "Our meetings were irregular so the fear that someone might discover a pattern was nonexistent."

The sense of feel returned to Albus and he exhaled gently, feeling much better. Alexis was still holding him but in a different way. Slowly, he managed to open his eyes, blinked them shut and open them again. James sighed in relief, "There he is."

"I'll dell everyode else," Neil said shortly through what sounded like a broken nose and disappeared from the door. Albus looked around but he found his neck protested in pain. This was Hagrid's hut, not the hospital wing. This was strange. Was Lycah there? And what was wrong with Neil? Why was his nose broken? Was he attacked as well?

"Don't move too much," Alexis said quietly. "You were… very badly injured."

"Wh-what happened," Albus asked weakly. His arms would not move either.

"Hogwarts is at a standstill," James sighed. "I dunno why but… we were attacked."

"By- who?" Albus could not string his words together properly or clearly but Alexis was patient.

"We never caught them or saw them," Alexis said matter-of-factly. "We just know that about ten of us were attacked inside the castle and they're all in the hospital wing now. That's why you're here, now."

"Wh"- Albus coughed, but James seemed to guess what Albus was going to ask. He started counting off on fingers as if he had recited the names by heart, "Ni- erm… Colin, Eric, Alpha, Sierra, Scorpius, Rose, Alice, Neil and Fora. They're all ok, of course, Neil is with us, but the rest need treatment and you were one of the _better _cases surprisingly. Alice was actually near-dead when Hugo found her. I swear, he hasn't been the same since."

Albus' heart felt like it would suffer another attack but whatever was inside him was either weak or unwilling. Scorpius and Rose too, even Sierra who Seth was very protective of, and why did they attack Alpha? He had just recovered. Was he ok? Albus guessed his might be the worse injury of all. He guessed James was right. They were compromised. Even Alice and she was new to the Guard.

"No one got a hint of our existence till the end of last year," Alexis started telling James. "And then the summer holidays came and _no one _could've spied on any of us at that point. It'll be the recent meeting we had that gave us away. Someone spied us going in and watched us."

"You can't just enter the room, though," James sighed.

"True, we have a mole then," she said. "Someone who bypassed our Jinxes. Managed to tell. And honestly, if Rojer got from Al that he's leader, if he told anyone beside the Minster, just knowing his closest friends might be enough. It explains Scorpius at least."

"Also implies that Rojer is with the Reservation," James said pointedly. "Unless we go by my idea that the group inside _is _the Arsenal."

"Rojer is a pure-blood supremacist," Alexis reminded him. "Don't be surprised."

"Well… I gotta tell them, then," James sighed, getting up. "The Guard is waiting for me. We'll wrap up there and from now on, we'll meet in irregular _places_ as well. See ya, Al."

"Where's Lycah?" Albus croaked.

"Raging and storming at the Headmaster for making her share her hut with a boy," Alexis sighed. "Al… is there something wrong you want to tell me about? Heart attacks don't tend to happen to underage Wizards, you know and I have a bothersome suspicion that this is related to the Jinxed broom."

Really. Alexis was too smart sometimes but this was the second time she guessed something so correctly, she might've put the best detective in the Auror department to shame. "Damn… you're smart. Alexis…"

"Yes, I know, so, Jinxed broom, Al?"

Albus, of course did not want Alexis to know about the battle raging inside of him. If she knew, she would be worried sick. Plus, as far as Albus knew, this was not threatening when not in the air. Merlin might tell him what to do anyways so no point worrying her about it just yet. He shrugged and said, "All I know is they're related," he lied. "And it's just a gut feeling. I don't know why."

Alexis looked disbelievingly at him but before she could say anything, the door opened up. Albus expected Lycah but it was Proxima. She peeked her head in and looked around. Upon seeing nobody else was there, she walked in. Albus and Alexis watched expectantly as she folded her arms and said, "Ackerly, they want you in the underground room. I need to talk to Al."

Looking surprised, Alexis gave Albus one last look and left. Upon leaving, Proxima turned to Albus, "Ok, Potter, we barely speak alone so let's try understanding something. Someone attacks you, deliberately tries _killing _you. From what I heard, one of the targets was your sister but Malfoy took the hit because Slytherin house has more self-destructive people than I thought. Wallader would've joined the injured but Kimble deflected spells. Nobody was caught though."

"Is your brother ok?"

"He's sort of woozy but Madam Pomfrey says he'll make a full recovery… in time," Proxima said sadly. "I swear, I am surrounded by self-destructive idiots. Alpha, Scorpius and Simon… who's next?" she sighed. "I- I apologize for what my brother did to your sister, by the way. He means well but he's gullible and curious, two aspects that don't really mix well. Anyways, about Simon…"

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Seth won't even let him out of the dormitory. And Simon says _I _expect too much of him. Seth demeans him too just by locking him up."

"Simon just wants to be treated fairly," Albus defended.

"Well, Al, he can't," she said frankly. "Maybe last year but with groups like the Reservation running amok, people will claim to be Pure if it might mean their lives. Simon should be trying to prove himself, not claim some inalienable rights nobody else recognizes." She sighed and shook her head, "Sometimes, I think he tries getting himself killed just to annoy me."

"Yes, I'm sure that everyone you know are in it to annoy you," Albus sighed. "So, what'd you want?" Albus asked, sure she did not come just to talk about Simon.

"Well, I've been trying to get to it but you keep interrupting," Proxima said pointedly. "Seth wants me to tell you Samantha," she said cryptically.

"Samantha what?"

"That's it, Samantha," she said, shrugging. "He said you'll know what it means. And on what he says is unrelated, he says use the ears."

Oh. Albus knew. Seth got to the same conclusion he did. Albus smiled and looked at Proxima, saying, "Tell Seth I'm one step ahead of him. And tell him that if he wants to talk to me, it's best in person. Not through third parties."

Proxima scoffed again and said, "Love to, but can't. Seth Cursed the entrance to the dormitories so females can't enter and an age line to stop older students from getting to him. He's good… but he's inviting people to try testing him."

"Well, thanks," Albus told her. "Tell the Guard I'm ok and I'll be up and about as soon as I can."

Proxima nodded shortly and sighed before leaving the hut and Albus alone in it. So, that was it. Samantha. Seth was on to her too. Did he know something else? _Might _she have been there? Seth cryptically said Samantha and ears and for Proxima's benefit said they were unrelated which meant they _were _related. So, did this mean it was Samantha who sent Seth the threatening messages? Or was it Samantha who was the mole? Or both? Seth, of course was good at sensing people. He was not surprised when he discovered Albus overheard him with Rojer, of course he would know if anyone else eavesdropped on him and Rojer as well. If Samantha was around… Samantha Mold. Out for revenge.


	15. Curse of Decay

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 14: Curse of Decay**

_**A/N: Hi, Ok, two things to address concerning the previous chapter and a couple of questions. I edited this chapter to address why Albus is in the hut and not in the hospital wing but the main reason is this: The hospital wing is full and Albus is basically fixed up, he just needs rest. His bones need rest. Since the hospital wing is reserved for people who need more than rest, Albus was placed elsewhere. Classes were temporarily cancelled to deal with the attacks and so the Guard could remain with Albus in a secluded hut instead of the school which Madam Pomfrey did not like the idea of since it's loud. **_

_**Now, in response to Cal's review: Albus' power level was left out deliberately after Book 5 because his is a little iffy at the moment since you don't know which is his own prowess and which is because of Voldemort. Albus has been known to match Seth, Rojer, and Malcolm and even used his resourceful mindset to match Mark in first year. Seth and Mark might have been flukes but his abilities to pull off flukes like this are noteworthy, not to mention all four are pretty skilled in their own right. His ability to take down Malcolm who was a year older and knew Curse beyond his own years is not to be taken lightly. He was also able to take down Arsenal members alongside Harry. Albus is pretty powerful by himself, even without the essence which was so far only responsible for the Imperius and Cruciatus Curses (Albus would've killed Ridge with or without that essence.) If he lives to be an adult, he could probably match the power levels of Scrimgeour, Mad-eye, or maybe Voldemort's top Death Eaters (Snape, Bellatrix, Lucius.) Maybe not Voldemort himself, that would be nuts, but he'd reach somewhere around the tier of the more powerful witches and wizards. **_

Albus rested in Hagrid's giant bed the whole day. He felt really strange being in that hut all alone, sometimes. The hut seemed very empty and Lycah seemed to be avoiding it like the plague. Last he heard, she kipped in the staff room, refusing all out to even be near her hut while Albus stayed there. Albus hardly knew her to be too offended by her attitude, but he was surprised that someone could be so anti-social, particularly someone who was such good friends with the Scamander twins and even allowed _them _to stay with her. It was not that Albus was a boy but something else, something she preferred keeping to herself.

Albus was not all alone though. He had enough to be getting on with. Madam Pomfrey visited him daily to check on him, apologizing for the lack of space in the hospital wing. Apparently, more students were being attacked. This time, they were not Hogwarts Guard members but Muggle-borns. Some were name he knew like Lorcan, and at one point James and even Gabriel. This, of course confirmed that the hidden group was from the Reservation. Soto had kept quiet and the Purifiers were focused primarily on the Arsenal's Ministry, which had nothing against Muggle-borns. Albus was left to ponder that.

Alexis visited him whenever she could, informing him which spells he had to practice nonverbally and which essays he had to write, which of course not be done while he was bedridden. Albus found he was quite good at nonverbal spells the more he practiced and Alexis could help him. More often than Alexis, James visited, despite his NEWT classes.

"No classes right now," James told him. "Plus, seventh year is more revision of previous years. I had to skive class off yesterday to finish a piece of homework. Seventh year allows you that freedom if you're a top grade student."

"And you are?" Albus said with an arched eyebrow.

James did not answer. He set books up on the table to finish an essay off. Once he set up an ink pot, he turned to Albus, "Did you hear of the recent attacks?"

"Yeah, Muggle-borns now," Albus asked.

"Can't say I'm happy but if it were more Guard members, it would've been really disturbing," James sighed.

"How's Simon, then?"

"The freak's friend?" James asked coldly. "Great. Of all people, he's the only Muggle-born to avoid attacks. Well, him and his sister. Bet it's because Seth's going easy on him."

"Surely Seth would never"-

"After last year, Al… _please _don't put it past him," James sighed and started writing.

Albus was surprised. Every other Muggle-born was attacked except Simon? Was it possible Seth was on their side? Was that why Simon was spared? It would've made a lot of sense. Of course, he also knew that Seth had something more against the Reservation than anyone else. He knew their victory would mean the end of his life. Seth was a self-described Half-blood despite all ancestry and both him and Simon would be in immense danger if they triumphed. Was it possible Seth put that aside and join them? Perhaps to save Simon some grief? Or was Seth the informant?

_No. He's Slytherin. He doesn't know the password to the Gryffindor Common room… does he?_

Before he could say anything, Hugo came in, red-faced with bloodshot eyes. Before Albus could ask what was wrong, he hugged him. James watched curiously before returning to his homework. Albus did not have to ask what was wrong after that. Hugo would do that himself. He sniffed, "Alice, Fora, Rosie, Lily and you… five people I care about most and all in the same year." Hugo sat down on a wooden chair across from the bed and sighed, "I keep forgetting we're at war. That… that by the end, I really might lose someone I care about."

"I dunno about the war, but it's not over," Albus told him assuredly. "They're fine, ok? Me, Alice, Lily, Fora, and Rose are all fine."

Hugo folded his arms and Albus knew what was coming before it did, "Rose was targeted because she was with Scorpius when he was, and she was the _first _to go down. Alice was actually really bad. Half her teeth were knocked out and her face burning up. I don't even know that spell but she's still cooling down. Fora was targeted because she was defending _me. _And don't get me started on what's happening with Lily. And now _you? _Al, I get everyone else but _you? _You're going to die! Stop this! If- if you die, Lily's gonna break, and I can't handle a broken Lily!"

"Hugo, Hugo, calm down," Albus told him, trying to be assuring but noticing James had stopped writing. He was listening. "I'm fine, ok? Look, maybe- maybe I'll be fine. Apollo is only seven. Maybe he saw me near-dead under the suit of armor, maybe he was mistaken and _thought _I'd die."

Hugo folded his arms, "Yeah, sure, and the Death Card means nothing!"

"He wasn't even using Tarot cards," Albus told him. "He was using basic playing cards and they're less accurate. That's basic Divination."

"Hugo," James said suddenly. "If you're so broken up over what happened, go be with those who were attacked. Al's in better shape than them. Be with Alice if you care for her so much."

Hugo sighed, threw Albus a final apologetic look and left. James gave Albus one serious look and returned to his studies. Nothing was said. At least, until Neil walked in and James put his homework aside to talk to him quietly in another corner. Neil seemed very upset about something as well but James seemed very good at talking to him. Alexis came in and out, both times with her little brother who she decided to coach in the hut. This, of course annoyed James and he begrudgingly left the hut with Neil. Albus did not mind her company, though. He was happy to just see her, even if her attention was on Alexander. After the month or so without her, he would've taken anything. Damn it, even in a bad mood, he still wanted her with him.

"Hold it… like so," she said calmly, changing the way he held his short wand. "Ok, turn the table legs into swords and we should be done."

Albus looked up from his book to watch, taking care not to make his watching too obvious. It hardly helped though. Instead, one leg vanished and the table fell over. Alexander sighed and Albus found himself saying, "Swords are too advanced but if you really want them, you really need to keep your mind on them."

"_I am!" _he said, irritated.

"Be nice," Alexis said calmly, resting herself against the wall.

"Well, this stupid spell isn't working!" the boy pouted.

"Did you try visualizing the transformation?" Albus asked. Alexis and Alexander stared at him. He shrugged, "It worked when _I _was first year and I suck at Transfiguration. Look, raise your wand and before you yell the incantation, imagine it turning into a sword little by little. End going pointy, the other end growing a hilt, the jewel in the middle, anything. Just… try it."

"It's not his mind, it's the magic," Alexis sighed. "It isn't focused as much as before."

"Well… can the mind make up for lost magic?" Albus asked. "What if he adds another flick to the wand movement?"

Alexis only shrugged and Alexander turned to the leg, staring at it intently, eyes wide and bulging, his red-framed glasses sliding down his nose as sweat poured down his face. Then… _"Converto ad Gladium!"_

Alexander flicked the wand not once but twice. The transformation was very imperfect. As bad as Albus was, he knew that at that age, that method would've never failed him. Still, at least the leg did not vanish. The hilt was still wooden and the edges were blunt but it was progress. He returned to the book as Alexis coached Alexander further, apparently using the small progress as a spring.

By the end of the day, the edges were sharper but the hilt was nonexistent. After his fiftieth try, he curled up on the other side of the hut and fell asleep. Alexis sat on the giant bed Albus was on, sighing, "You distracted him with the hilt and complicated everything. Why did you go and tell him it was advanced? It you didn't mention it, let alone the jewel, it might not have been too complicated."

"Fine, I won't help next time," Albus blurted absent-mindedly and without thinking, eyes still wandering the text book.

"Sorry," Alexis shook her head. "I've been dealing with him too- too much," she yawned. "Haven't gotten to talk to anyone in ages. I'm seriously about to quit the Quidditch team."

"Great, finally decided to erase everything that ever made you who you are?" Albus asked.

"Some things are more important than Quidditch, Al," Alexis reminded him.

"If you'd just let someone help you," Albus told her pleadingly. "See how I did? Oh, wait, no, I wasn't good enough because _the hilt was too detailed."_

"No, Al!" Alexis groaned.

"Maybe he just needs visualization."

"He's fine with that!" Alexis said. "You don't know him like I do. See? How on earth can I trust anyone to help him? You try giving him advice and look where it got him! He can't do magic. His body needs to get used to performing spells the same way and you ruined it!"

"What about the majority of the subjects that don't need wand waving?"

Alexis looked up, "He's excellent at Potions, his Astronomy is top-notch, Herbology is incredible, Al, he's amazing at some subjects. Others… ones that require casting spells, he's just…"

"Lacking?" Albus finished for her.

He waited for her to respond but she didn't. She exhaled and just threw her head on the bed again. Before he knew it, she had fallen asleep on the edge of the bed. Albus hesitated slightly before moving slightly so he was closer to her. He fell asleep with an arm around her, providing a barrier from her falling off in her sleep and unconsciously, she buried herself on Albus' shoulders.

When Albus was young, he never thought he would meet a girl quite like Alexis. He always thought he would marry someone nice and pretty, a faceless girl his age with no definable traits he could touch on. Basically, he never thought much of it. But Alexis had been his lifeline and more and more, he could see her relying on him. Maybe Albus was upset because Alexis would not admit she needed him. Maybe he was upset because whenever he did try to help, she got defensive and snappy. Possibly, having to quit Quidditch.

Albus almost laughed. He understood her. After years of being in the dark, he understood her actions. If he could flatter himself, he was not sure too many boys were as understanding of their girlfriends the way he was. He smiled at himself as he went to sleep. He was woken up with a loud yell. Alexis yelped and fell out of bed, her wand raised. Albus' hand was on his wand but no one was there. It took him a while to realize that the yell came from Alexander. He was jumping up and down, "I did it! I did it!"

"Wha"-

"The legs, look!"

Albus looked as Alexis lowered her wand. The edges were still blunt and the hilt was wooden brown but at least it was a hilt and it was good enough for Alexander. Albus shot Alexis one look, a look to remind her he _was _useful whether she liked it or not, and opened his mouth to congratulate him. Before anyone could congratulate him, the door banged open. The celebration was interrupted.

"OUT!" Lycah screamed madly. "WHAT ARE WE HAVING, A PARTY? I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST ONE!"

"S-sorry"-

"GET OOOOUUUUUUUTTT!" she screamed. "Good, God, this is my house. My hut. Mine! Am I not allowed privacy? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? OUT!"

"Ok, ok," Alexis moaned.

"You too, four-eyes!" she said to Alexander. "Out! Potter, out! You're discharged, go!"

"Where's Madam"-

"Fixing up the last of the Muggle-raised kids, just get out!" she said angrily. "If you're not ready yet, _she _can see you. The hospital is empty enough, now- ugh! How many people demand a place to stay here anyways? Just… get out," she sighed, significantly calmer but hands shaking in anger.

Albus and Alexis were forced to get out and through Alexis' insistence, Albus had to get Madam Pomfrey's permission to roam the castle freely that weekend. Albud sighed as he walked. It was the first time in a while he walked so he leaned on Alexis for support as they made their way back to the castle. "Why'd Phoenix send me there anyway? Why not give me a floor bed in the hospital wing or something."

"Ironically, Soot actually did pretty well with you," Alexis told him. "It was your bones that needed rest so Madam Pomfrey and Phoenix agreed you needed rest in a secluded area. Classes were cancelled back then anyway so James suggested Lycah's hut and promised to stay with you so you won't get attacked again. It angered her as you could see but Phoenix was unrelenting and the hospital wing was too full."

"I wouldn't have minded resting in my dorm room…"

"Can't, Pomfrey suspects Slytherin house, you're more easily targeted there," Alexis said. "Plus, being in a Common room sort of disables you from having the kind of rest they insisted on."

Once they got to the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey immediate doted on him, sending him to a bed, saying he should've called for a stretcher than test his legs. Freedom was hard to get since Madam Pomfrey insisted he rest for another hour, during which Alexis stayed with him. "Seems every time I leave you, something has to happen to you."

"Don't leave me next time," Albus shrugged.

"So, I'm dealing with two children?"

Albus sighed, "No, you're dealing with a child and someone who's offering to"-

"Al, for once, _drop it," _she hissed, eyes moving to Alexander. She picked up a_ Quibbler_ magazine from a bedside table. She hid her face behind it for a bit while Albus watched a red-faced Alexander try to get the transfiguring spell right again. At least he had results now. If Albus thought Alexander got over his dislike of him, he was relatively wrong. He folded his arms when Albus offered him advice and only took it when all other options were exhausted.

"Anything good in there?" he asked lowly, Alexis as she put the magazine down. Their relationship was so rocky now, they could no longer discuss personal issues.

"I wish we could still rely on the _Daily Prophet," _she sighed.

"That bad?"

"One is suggesting that Crumble-horned Snorkacks are gathering in the east," she said with an eyebrow raised. "Another is insisting that Centaurs have declared war on the heavens like that's actually possible…"

"Anything… _good?"_

"Well, there is one article claiming that the Goblins are not gathering north but fixing their presence on Azkaban island and Gringotts," Alexis shrugged. "Seems more believable, I just wish it wasn't in a sea of… well… idiocy."

"Hey!" Lysander said from the entrance as he came in.

"Hey, Sander," Albus said from the bed. "What're you doing here?"

"Visiting my twin brother," he smiled.

"Hi, Al," Lorcan said from five beds down. Albus had not noticed him before. Alexis went red and muttered an apology but Lorcan just waved it off, "Don't worry about it. I think it's idiocy too. Every magazine is a game, I think. Spot the truth in a sea of lies."

"It's not lies!" Lysander said angrily. "I _proved _the Snorkle Fairy exists!"

"Lysander, finding Acromantula Venom and a strand of Unicorn hair does not constitute as proof," Lorcan sighed. "All it does is baffle me as to _how _we got it but it's _not _the Snorkle Fairy and _if _it is, I'll kill it!"

"Then"-

"Lysander, where does this end?" he asked seriously. "Seriously. How much more theories do you get to come up with before we finally ground you into reality? The Snorkle Fairy doesn't exist, there is no secret encampment beyond the forest, vampires are _not _your friends and if I hear you went into the forest one more time to meet with trolls, I'm telling father!"

"I'm not meeting trolls, I'm looking for my familiar!" Lysander said angrily.

"Lysander, _wizards don't have familiars,"_ Lorcan argued angrily.

"Dumbledore did"-

"That wasn't a"-

"Fawkes died when Dumbledore did, _what do you call it?" _Lysander argued, red-faced.

"Fawkes was a _Phoenix!"_ Lorcan yelled.

Lysander threw his arms up in exasperation and left. "Um, Lorcan," Alexis said uncertainly as Albus raised an eyebrow in interest. He had never heard such an interesting argument before. "Honestly, your brother has a valid point."

"_What?"_

"There's no conclusive evidence to say familiars don't exist outside Muggle folklore," Alexis told him. "A caretaker of Hogwarts had a very mysterious relationship with a cat who acted as his eyes and ears and that relationship has never been studied because he was a Squib. Plus, Phoenixes rebirth themselves. Fawkes didn't and under _Wiarding _folklore, familiars die when their masters do. Fawkes dying when Dumbledore did is a very fair point to make. If your brother feels he needs to find one… let him."

Lorcan went red and covered his face with his hands in guilt, "Ugh… my brother is going to get himself killed one of these days."

"What did he do?" Albus and Alexis asked.

"Sneaks out into the forest every week," he said, still red-faced. "And every week, a Centaur drops him on us and says to control him. He's like a naughty child who doesn't know how to stay out of trouble." He sighed and looked up, "I _do _hope he knows what he's doing. He even claims there's some secret encampment beyond the forest. Like, who's gonna believe that?"

"Uh…" Albus hesitated.

"Oh, don't worry, he does," Alexis said airily, getting off the subject. "I've seen him in the library during my free periods. He's actually very well grounded in spellwork and use. He just… has interesting ideas… though I think I just discovered where he got his troll club from."

"His _what?"_

"He had to reduce its size," Alexis said. "Which, I think is how he stopped the troll from harming him in the first place. He keeps it with your other treasures."

"Wow, he's an idiot."

"Al, your hour is up," Alexis said suddenly, looking at her watch.

"See ya, Lorcan," Albus called as they walked out.

Albus was glad to be walking. He had to see Seth immediately. He did not forget what he had learned through a dream and Seth needed to know something. Not that he would be able to help. Alexis walked with him to the entrance hall and they were about to split when they spotted Neil Nott in a Charms classroom, gazing out the window, with his back turned to them, wiping his eyes. "Neil…"

"I saw something I never should've seen," Neil said quietly. "I was only five…"

"What?"

Neil gasped hugely as if he just realized someone was there. He spun around and fled at top speed, almost tripping on the stairs on his way to Gryffindor tower. "What was…"

"Ask James," Alexis advised tiredly, taking a seat. "James is the only one who actually talks to Neil."

"I wanted to share something with you," Albus told her as he took a seat. "Something Seth said."

Alexis groaned but said nothing at first, just resting her head on a table, eyes half open. "Shoot."

"He thinks Mark is an Heir too," Albus told her. "And has a little sister. Says that the Wallader family wouldn't have been trusted by Death Eaters since they had a relationship with the Kimbles unless they had real dark ancestry. What do you think?"

Alexis did not answer. She just mumbled something and let out a light snore before waking herself up. She got up again and mumbled an apology, "Sorry. Miss something?"

Albus sighed and shook his head, "I just said- oh _Merlin!" _Alexis had closed her eyes on the desk again. "I can never talk to you again, can I? How do you expect to perform anything in NEWT level if you keep exhausting yourself?" Albus regretted his words again when a single tear dripped from Alexis' eyes. Albus sighed again, "Never mind."

He got up to leave and on his way, Alexis finally spoke, "We're over, Al."

Albus stopped, heart wrenching, feeling like he wanted to cry for just a split second before hardening himself again. He was so sick of this. He had some crazy idea that when her brother came, he might be able to help. _Alexis _told him he would be able to help. Suddenly, she didn't want him anymore, she wanted him out, Alexander wanted him out. Albus was stuck worrying about Mark, Lily, the Relics, and now his relationship with Alexis came to a close. It started out well, they went so smoothly, they had a few bumps, a few rocks, but they still managed. Now, Alexis made it perfectly clear. They were over.

Albus sighed, finding he was actually ok now it was official. "We've been over since the summer. Tell me something new."

Albus walked out the door, hearing only Alexis sobbing alone in the classroom. Albus would hit himself later for not comforting her but he did not. He felt that perhaps if she really knew how Albus felt, being all alone and unable to talk to anyone, she'd see what he meant. He passed Alexander, walking in the general direction of the Charms classroom too. Alexander just threw him a dirty look which Albus was too angry to return and turned the corner to the marble staircase descending into the entrance hall.

Albus walked back to the dungeons, thoughts resting on Alexis and that final sob he heard from her. He left her. He had actually left her to cry alone, with no shoulder to lean on. He wondered if Alexander had found her and wondered how Alexander would treat the situation if he found her crying. It was not until he reached the Common room when Albus remembered what he was there for to begin with. Albus found the sociopath sitting on a far cold corner of the Common room. Simon was sitting at a table with Proxima doing some homework not too far off but it was good enough for Albus. He could talk to Seth and get time alone.

Somehow, Albus mused as Seth looked up and watched Albus approaching, Seth was always alone when Albus needed him to be. Perfect. Albus threw himself against the wall beside him, watching Simon study quietly for a bit, scribbling something out after Proxima pointed out a mistake. "I wonder," Seth noted quietly. "Is she being nice because she's nice or is she being nice because she knows I'm watching?" Albus shrugged and did not answer. How would he approach the subject of Mark? "And look at that," he added, pointing to Samantha, sitting alone at a table, staring mistily at Simon, shaking her head violently every few seconds and her eyes changing look. "She's going insane."

"_What?"_

"She's our mole," Seth told him. "And she's my enemy."

"How would she"-

"I have my sources," Seth admitted. "She's the mole, trust me. She's silenced like everyone else but… she found a way around it. As insane as she is, she probably could. I wonder…"

"Wait a sec, so your message to me…"

"Was that she is our mole," Seth said simply. "And she probably used Extendable Ears from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. In fact… she wouldn't be giving anything away. If she just told someone to use the Extendable ears in the forest, in the general vicinity, they might've overheard our meeting."

"You think?"

"Just throwing guesses out," Seth shrugged. "I'm starting to hate Pure-bloods."

Albus couldn't help himself, "Why?"

"They all manage to annoy me," Seth muttered. "And _none _have exactly been kind to my only friend. Rojer, he's gonna die; Malcolm, that would've been easier if you hadn't stepped in; Mark, hate his type; Proxima, prejudiced but kind enough so I don't buy it; Alpha, nothing too wrong just that's he's ridiculous at times and Nott is just strange. Too shady."

"What's wrong with him?" Albus asked, remembering what Neil had said earlier.

"I know so little about him," Seth sighed. "Your brother trusts him… but he's too far from the mainstream. It's hard to tell whose side he's on. Honestly, letting _him _in the Guard might've been the single stupidest mistake you've made your entire schooling career… apart from befriending Wallader but who's counting?"

"You, apparently," Albus shrugged. "The single stupidest mistake I've made is befriending you," he quipped.

"Fair point," Seth said. "I would've loved to see you manage your father without me though but what are fathers anyway. We can live without them."

"_You_ can," Albus emphasized. "We can't."

"Well, at some point in your long life, your father will snuff it of old age," Seth reminded him. "So… you'd better train yourself or you'll probably hit depression Wallader-style."

"And Alpha… is eager to prove himself but I haven't seen anything shady about him," Albus said, choosing to ignore his last comment.

"Every Pure-blood is shady, Al," Seth told him. "_Someone_ is after my blood, maybe Simon's due to being a lunatic, we all saw what drove Rojer, and his kids never exactly said a word against him, have they?"

"Someone is after your blood because you practically _begged _them for it," Albus reminded him.

"You prefer I let Malcolm live?"

"Probably, yeah, should've taken him in," Albus told him. "Let him get expelled and sent to Azkaban. _Still_ would've served your purpose."

Seth smirked in a way Albus disliked and turned to him, "Well, you stood aside for me. Blood is on your hands too. We're murderers, you and I."

"Thanks," Albus mumbled quietly, feeling a guilty pang in his stomach. He _had _stood aside. He had the power to stop Seth, or at least give Malcolm a chance to run. He was not sure he would've faced off with Seth in a duel though and Seth had proven that day that he was willing to kill. Had Albus done the right thing, standing aside?

"You know, you call yourself Half-blood but considering your Reservation roots, you're probably Pure-blood yourself," Albus told him frankly.

Seth looked at Albus as if he was actually offended. He chose to ignore that remark though and just shrugged it off, "So, need something?" Seth asked.

The dream Albus had was nearly pushed from his mind. Seth was good at making him forget these days. He always talked of his own thing, seemed so lax and careless, like he'd grown more sarcastic over the holidays. Albus turned to him, "I had a dream."

Seth stared, "Al… I don't give a damn about your _dreams. _That's Trelawney's department, not mine."

"What if the dream served as a memory?" Albus asked testily. "A memory that reminded me what cursed Mark, Lily and I?"

Seth was silent, watching Simon push his essay aside for Proxima to copy. Lucy was in conversation with Scorpius by the fire but Albus was focused on Seth now. "That's… probably your girlfriend's domain. But since you asked _so nicely, _I'll oblige."

Trying his best to ignore Seth's mention of girlfriend, Albus went on, "It's been two years and a half. At the end of my third year, a large group of us set out across the forest, following a mysterious silvery line. Mark, Lily and I happened to be of the group and we're the only ones who can remember the trip. The rest have no memory at all because your father tried modifying our memories. I wasn't sure why but now… I think it's because we're the only ones who were hit by black fire. It did something inside but I didn't know what it was at the time."

"Who cast the fire?" Seth asked curiously and Albus was pleased to see Seth was paying very close attention now. "Did you see?"

"We dueled with Dubium, _he _cast it," Albus told him.

Seth seemed very thoughtful, like he was truly solving the puzzle this time. He nodded to himself, even made movements with his hands. After a while, his hands fell and Seth's face went stony, "Ok, so this is a Curse and it clearly acts upon command. Since it acts upon command, it is insanely likely that if Dubium suddenly gets ill and tragically passes away, Mark should be home free!"

"But in all seriousness"-

"Well, _I'm _not off to kill Dubium, Al," Seth said realistically. "I can't. I'll die. I don't _want _to die. I _like _living. And no one can. The only one who can is Aries and in case you missed it, she's not of age yet and she won't be until after Mark dies."

"There has to be some way"-

"Al… I'm gonna say this once," Seth said clearly. "And only once cause you seem to have had a lot of trouble hearing me the first time. _Mark is going to die. _You searching helplessly for a cure does him a disservice. Not that I care but I figured you would. The sooner you accept it, the less painful it may end up being. The rest is up to you."

"I thought you needed him"-

"If he has a sister we'll use her instead," Seth shrugged.

"And if he doesn't…"

"Then he was useless all along and we never needed him," Seth said simply. "So, point moot."

This shut Al up but he was very upset. He knew he realistically could not expect Seth to do anything. Unless Aries' research gave any results or Scorpius' knowledge of the Dark Arts proved sufficient, or Harry won his war against Dubium before the year was up, Mark was going to die. He almost missed Seth falling deep into thought again. Was he still thinking about it? If not, how would Albus break this news to Mark? Mark barely liked him and even so, he was terrified of death. How could-

"Simon! Proxima! Over here!" Seth called. "Al, would you be a darling and go back to your dormitory to mope? I have to talk with a friend and an enemy all at once and it takes concentration doing something like that. I'll be back for you later."

Albus was too desperate for answers to complain but he did not see how Simon could help. Muggle medicine would not work on a curse like that. He retired to his dormitory where, thankfully, no one was at that moment. As Albus had no homework due to his absence, he took out the chess paper Harry gave him. He had given it thought but who each piece represented was beyond him. This was where he needed someone like Alex or Riley to help but he knew one thing. Each piece was defined by how they protected the King and in what manner they moved. If Albus knew the King, he could discover the rest…

"Who is the King?" Albus asked himself.

He threw himself on his pillow to stare up, not knowing what to think of. Tears leaked out. Alexis. The way she broke up with him. He regretted it now. The least he could've done was comforted her, bring her back, tell her that she was not alone, and maybe she would've taken back what she said. No, Albus had to leave her. He just had to. He had to ruin everything and leave her at the mercy of that little boy she kept working for. The boy she threw her life for. A boy who hardly seemed to appreciate anything and always seemed to do more.

On top of that, Harry expected him to find some damn Relics. If this war ever ended in their favor, Albus would never forgive Harry for this. Albus had enough problems worrying about his siblings than having to worry about some old objects that were supposed to help because apparently, finding the Heirs was just the beginning. And to make things worse, Albus discovers that the curse ailing him, Mark and Lily was all because of some blaze of curiosity in their third year. A journey into the forest was all it took and this ended up destroying them. It destroyed Albus' life, destroyed Lily's health of mind, and destroyed Mark's very existence. His fault. All his fault.

Just as he was about to give it up, Riley walked in to fetch something from his bag. Albus found the tears were done leaking. "Riley, I have a question."

Riley sighed, "Shoot."

"If each and every chess piece was to symbolize someone in the real world… who would the King be?"

Riley shrugged, "I dunno. I always thought Hogwarts was like the rooks so I guess the Headmaster is the King?"

_Headmaster? _No, that didn't sound right. It seemed too obvious. The Queen maybe, being the most powerful piece but who was the King? But Hogwarts… "How is it like the rooks?"

"Simple," Riley shrugged. "It appears like a castle. In fact, castle is its improper name. It's a powerful piece and serves to protect the King in a way no other piece can in a move called Castling. So… under that logic, Hogwarts symbolize both rooks." He yawned, "Anyways, I'm in no mood for riddles. Astronomy NEWT takes a lot out of you. I think I'm expected to discover a new planet or something."

_That _was obvious. He should've known about Hogwarts from the beginning. Making a mental note to thank Riley when this was all over, he wrote down _Hogwarts _beside _rook_. "I have one more question then," Albus sighed, looking up desperately. "How do you lift the Curse of Decay?"

"By killing the caster," Riley offered unhelpfully. "Only way _I _know of."

With those final words, he left again. Albus lay back on his bed, thinking of whether Scorpius might be able to help when a knock sounded and in came Seth. He sighed, looking immensely pleased with himself, "Ok, good news and bad news. The good news is we can save Mark. The bad news is it'll probably be extremely painful for him to the point he might ask you to kill him. But another piece of good news is that since you've killed someone before, that's actually right up your alley."

Albus stared, his heart beating frantically, "Painful"-

"Very, like, he'll hate you for life for even considering it," Seth said cheerfully. "Not that it matters. You really have nothing to lose and you get to save him. It's a win-lose situation, really. Thing is, it's a pretty… _morbid_… way of going about things. I… actually prefer not mentioning it again. I wouldn't have considered it till Simon suggested it to me and even Proxima agreed it might work."

"Well… hold up… this doesn't involve the invasion of Hogwarts, does it?" Albus asked him. "Like, you're not thinking of luring Dubium over here and putting students at risk to kill him, are you?"

Seth's eyes widened, "Ok, we got _two _ways of saving Mark. Well, actually three because I have a less painful somewhat harder way of doing things. Unfortunately, this one is more boring. So, do you want to go for it? Want to make Mark infuriated?"

"Hold up, what's the more boring way?"

Seth looked up, "Well, you said that you, your sister and Mark are the only ones who remember the trip, and are the only ones Cursed from it. Since we're going under the assumption that the black fire is what cursed you, it also helped you retain your memories. This suggests a link between your memories and the curse which means if we can get the others to remember all of it, the Curse _might _weaken."

"Might?"

"Well, I only have theories, Al," Seth shrugged. "Maybe the morbid way won't work after all, or maybe the combination of those plans is what'll save him," Seth shrugged. "Or, _or, _I cast the Curse of Decay again and they cancel each other out like your broom's jinx. That's an idea."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, worth a shot if all else fails," Seth shrugged. "We can try it with the others just in case. So, what's the plan?"

Albus, of course, already decided. Mark had at least seven months left, nine if he was lucky. He could still rely on Aries and Scorpius offered to help. Why try something morbid when there were other options? Plus, something told Albus that considering whose idea it was, he did not want to know what it would entail. "Give me till Easter break," Albus told him. "If I don't find anything, go for it. Ok?"

Seth widened his eyes but shrugged as if to say, _his funeral. _


	16. The Medieval Relics

**The Medieval Relics**

**Chapter 15: The Medieval Relics**

_In a secret room…_

"What the hell, man?!" Alpha yelled. "Why the bloody hell did you attack me?"

The people he addressed were hidden behind tables, chairs, plants and even curtains. Not that it mattered because Alpha was blindfolded and the people themselves were invisible. Alpha was looking around blindly, feeling very vulnerable. He was partly worried they would not believe him. He barely knew anything about the people he was meeting.

A mechanized voice answered him, exactly like the voice that threatened the school, "You are not on our side. You are a blood traitor and must be made an example of."

"I think you're getting me confused with my sister," Alpha said casually. "Is that would you do? Attack without knowing who's on your side and who's not? Did you know Sierra was on your side before you attacked her? Or that her brother might've been the first to join you if you didn't annoy him by attacking his sister? Or do you want an enemy out of the school? I could've helped you before you attacked me for no reason."

"We do not need help from blood traitors," the mechanical voice said.

"Your funeral," Alpha shrugged.

Silence. Alpha was still standing blindly as whispering filled the room. Finally, a young voice said, "Name the help."

"Nope," Alpha grinned. "You gotta make it up to me first. If you want allies, you need to have good offers, especially if you intend to get Seth on your side and trust me… you want Seth on your side. He could probably take on half of you single handed, you don't stand a chance if he's your enemy. So, tell me the name of the person I'm talking to and I'll give you something worth your while and advice on getting back in Seth's good graces. And with me, you could probably get my sister and trust me, _you want my sister."_

"Do you think we're stupid?" a girl's voice said. They all sounded really young. Very young. Too young. "You're just a spy who wants to know who we are."

"No, I think you're smart, that's why you'll accept my offer," Alpha said happily. "Seth, Sierra and Proxima are three powerful kids and loyal to the other group just because they got nowhere else to go. Give them that place and they'll follow. _Trust me. _I'm supposedly loyal but they think I'm just a naïve child with romantic issues."

"No deal!" a boy yelled.

"It's ok, dear brother Intonus," the mechanized voice said. "Let him show us what sort of offer he has. If it's worth it, I'll reveal my true name."

"You attacked me!" Alpha yelled again. "Sorry, but if you're going to start acting high and mighty, go ahead. It's your war to lose. Don't think your Reservation lot will be too pleased with you, do you? Now, if you trust me, I can give you list of students, _and _the schedule for teachers."

Another bout of silence. More whispering followed by a final answer, "Aramaster Ruse."

_In the hut…_

Not much was heard from the unknown group James was warned against after Albus recovered. They seemed to take his recovery as a warning to step back. Some first year, particularly the rejected ones seemed to take interest in him though, and many seemed better fed but most still looked too young for school. The attention Albus got seemed to suggest more of a celebrity status for him, he had a pretty good idea now what it felt like to be his father at times. Of course, Albus did not think it was over. If the Reservation had an outpost in Hogwarts, Albus felt an obligation to, at the very least, see it dismantled. How was Harry supposed to save any world if the Reservation had sympathizers in Hogwarts itself? Still, there was no way to find them as long as they were quiet. Perhaps, if they struck again, (and it seemed they had no intention of killing yet) one might be captured.

The rest of the month, Albus managed to relax and only had homework to deal with. Without the usual worry over Mark, Lily, the shady group, or Alexis' absence, Albus found the homework steadily more difficult. It had finally gotten to the level of fifth year with the promise of increasing gradually. Albus, Scorpius and Mark were even expected to try to guess rules concerning Runes before being taught, which meant experimentation and research. There Alex was, more than ever, attempting to translate Ancient Runes and guess what sort of spell could be developed from it.

"Wrong!" Sorrow said loudly one lesson as Alex read out a rule. "Freddie's Theory of Corrective Graphing states clearly that the runes must look exactly the same. I repeat, if you cannot draw a simple rune, you are _not _cut out for seventh year coursework. And if you paid attention in fifth year, you would manage by now. And if you can't manage by now, your attempt to master Rune Spells next year will fall ferociously flat. _Try again._"

Albus shook his head in a sigh, wishing Alexis was more with him but her skin was tinged with gray now and her eyes were shadowed. Gone was her once pretty face, her once beautifully tied hair was let down in a scraggly brown mess. The only reason she was awake was because Sorrow used a stick to smack her desk every time she fell asleep. Albus noticed her breathing was getting heavier too. He was beginning to grow worried about her.

Still, with Alexis and homework, Albus was used to it by now. The loom of exhausting exams were no longer a factor. Herbology in particular saw him performing better than he ever performed thanks to Penelope Macmillan's generous help and Alexis was more inactive in Charms. Just because he had no one else to partner with, Albus was the one keeping her upright… until she fell asleep at least.

If romance was not enough, Albus caught Alpha sitting along on the third floor staircase, casually watching Lily, Hugo, Alice, Frank, and Fora. Fora seemed to be in conversation with Frank who looked really content with his hands behind his head like he was really cool. Alice was rollig her eyes as she conversed with Hugo and Lily, the latter whom was simply practicing her Occlumency. Why Alpha was watching, Albus could only guess. "You know, Alpha, the more you watch her like that, the creepier you look. The creepier you look, the less likely she is to ever accept you. And that's if she wants to. She has a lot on her mind, you know. Literally."

Alpha sighed and got up, "She's still crushing on my cousin so she clearly doesn't mind romance."

"Alpha"-

"What does my cousin have that _I _don't?"

Albus sighed. He was not sure what advice he could give. Things worked so naturally between him and Alexis and even then, it fell apart the second her brother barged into the picture. "Well, for one thing, he's four years older than you."

"Can you tell her something for me?" Alpha asked innocently.

"What?" Albus asked warily.

"Tell her I'm sorry," Alpha said seriously. "I didn't mean to creep her out. I didn't mean to scare anyone. I just thought kissing her would"-

"Alpha," Albus interrupted. No, no one could be _that _naïve. "Tell me the truth, did you really think kissing her would break the curse? Like, _really?"_

Alpha sighed again, and leaned against the wall. Albus knew Hugo could see them from the corner of his eye. Then, he had a small smile, "Sort of. I didn't _really _think that it would _break _the curse. But I didn't think the kiss would hurt either. Love doesn't hurt. I thought it would act as a sort of defense like it did for _your _dad. Why not his daughter?"

"Love, Alpha?"

"And so what if it is?" Alpha said defensively.

"You had a crush on Alexis, now Lily?"

"No, I had a crush on Alexis, Alice, Sierra, _and _Lily," Alpha corrected honestly, making Albus gap at him. He had to go the big brother route. He had no choice. "And that was _before. _Right now, Lily is right there with Alice and my eyes are for Lily. I haven't thought about them in ages. Your sister is something else."

Albus stared. He was not sure what he was dealing with here. Was Alpha serious? Albus took the boy by the arm and led him into a classroom, shutting the door before rounding on him, "Alpha, stay away from her. I mean it. Five crushes and a kiss without permission. You don't get anywhere like that." Alpha looked very miserable at this. Albus almost felt bad making him feel that bad but he kissed Lily without her consent, and that was when he had a crush on other girls too. What was he playing at? Once his eyes started watering though, Albus sighed and bent down, "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry for what I did, I swear I am," Alpha choked up. "I just… I thought I"-

"Why do you like my sister? Why her?"

Alpha looked down solemnly, "Can you hear me out?"

"It better be good," Albus said frankly, still angry at Alpha for how he was acting.

"It's the way she presents herself. I love girls who hide their inner selves. I _know _who she is and I love it. The modest way she dresses, the way she talks, the way she smiles, the way she wears her hair. I don't know how to explain it and I can't reason with it… she's just… and she has something I envy. A close relationship with her cousin. Just once I- I never had that sort of relationship with Scorpius. He's the only cousin I have and I have nothing with him."

"Not all cousins are like that, you know," Albus said quietly, still wrapping his mind around Alpha's honesty. He was twelve. Would he grow out of it or was this something that would fester?

"But _I _should," Alpha muttered. "She's a lucky girl. She has something a lot of people don't have. All _I _have is a sister who is actually younger than me by five minutes and she acts like she's older. It's bothersome having a twin. And if you just told her I was sorry…"

Albus considered him. Alpha, he had to admit, had explained himself well enough. He was still an idiot but at least he was an honest idiot. Albus wondered. He really did. If Alpha had not induced an illusion attack, would Lily have considered him more? Well, if he wanted a chance, there was something Alpha had to do. Albus folded his arms, for once well aware that he was Lily's older brother. "If anyone's gonna apologize to her, it's gonna be you, not me. I didn't do anything to her, you did, and the longer you hold that off, the worse it's gonna get."

"But I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"You know," Albus said, just realizing something. "You remind me of Hugo when he was younger. All he cared about was Quidditch at that age. At your age, he thought the Purifiers weren't _all _bad and Seth would never abduct Lily."

"See, I'm not _that _dumb," Alpha grinned.

"You're gonna have to apologize to her," Albus told him. "And own up for what you did and tell her what you really thought. It's the only way you can redeem yourself, cause it's looking pretty bad for you right now. Hugo hates your guts, Lily is scared of you, and you're treading on thin ice with me as it is."

"But I said I was sorry!"

"Doesn't that depend on how she treats you after your apology?" Albus retorted. "What you did was _crazy. _And a word to the wise, having multiple crushes tends to be a downside to you. Don't be like Frank. Be you and apologize.

Alpha bit his lip miserably before opening the door, "Fine. But she'll never forgive me."

"If she doesn't, it only means she never liked you that way to begin with," Albus told him, knowing he was being harsh.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he mumbled and walked away. Albus sure did hope he made a difference. He watched as Alpha walked up with shaky legs and moved his feet around guiltily as he got Lily's attention. Albus did not hear nor did he want to. He just watched as Hugo listened to what Alpha had to say. Frank widened his eyes as if half impressed, Alice actually gaped at him, and Fora was smiling a little bit. Hugo and Lily on the other hand just listened wordlessly. Lily just nodded silently and pat him on the shoulder which was clothed. When Alpha walked away, she turned back to Hugo and started talking with a small smile on her face and Hugo looked really pleased about something.

With romance out of the way, barring his issue with Alexis, Albus found his mind able to wander to the very issue his father set him on. The Medieval Relics. The Guard, he trusted, was doing what it could on the matter but he had not heard anything from anyone about it since their last meeting so he could not be sure. After homework on Friday, Albus took out his chess paper and studied it for a bit in the library, seriously thinking about doing some additional research. He answered rook and he was doubtless he had the correct answer. It fit so well. But what did Hogwarts house that served as the King? The Headmaster was _not _the King. No one fought for him or gave their lives to protect him and nobody even thought of sacrifices to be made to keep him where he was. Albus was not even sure how this would help. Would this chess riddle help the Relics search or was it something else?

"What's that you've got there?" a vaguely familiar voice asked.

Albus looked up and jumped. Standing over him was Fauna Redgrow and she was staring down at Albus' chess sheet. She was carrying a book against her chest but Albus could not see the title. She was bending over as she read Albus' parchment. "Rook… Hogwarts? So, who's the King? And don't you dare say Phoenix."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Albus muttered as Simon Far passed him.

"Well, if I may help…" she said interestedly as she looked at the parchment. Her watery green eyes had a permanent teary look to them, especially when she widened them. "Well, the teachers have to symbolize something, the Headmaster has to symbolize something, and so do the students," Fauna said factually. "As for the pawns…"

"Oh, that's easy," a young voice said suddenly from behind Albus. Albus gasped but Simon Far sat down happily, sighing, "Proxy agreed to check my homework if I checked a book out for her so I'm free. Chess pieces? Is this some sort of game?"

"He's trying to solve some riddle," Fauna shrugged. "Apparently, it helps with the Relics in some way."

"I'm good at riddles," Simon offered. "The hat nearly put me in Ravenclaw before I threatened to enflame him with holy fire if he didn't put me where _I _told him to. I think he got scared because he relented after that."

"Do you know any of them?" Fauna asked.

The two of them talking over Albus' head made him feel left out in a way but he stayed quiet, hoping to glean something from any of them. Simon was more helpful than he thought he would be, "In the middle ages, all these pieces would serve the King," he said factually. "But very few of them were actually allowed _in _the castle. The pawns especially were the collective workers. Just the civilian population working for the ultimate riches of the castle. Writing Hogsmeade would be accurate. I'm thinking about Bishop…"

"What did the Bishop symbolize?"

"The church," Simon said simply. "And the church had a lot of control back then. You were supposed to be loyal to the church or risk excommunication."

"Sounds like the Ministry to me," Fauna smirked. "Put it. Who gave this to you?"

"The same one who put me up to the Relics to be honest," Albus sighed. "This is a riddle to the Relics."

_Pawn- Hogsmeade_

_Bishop- Ministry_

It looked right. As Simon walked off to continue looking for his book, Albus was forced to appreciate just how much the Muggle-born could contribute. He was someone worth protecting, he mused to himself. Even if he and Seth fell out again and stood against each other, Simon was the type of person Albus would protect. He was worth it and his heart was in the right place.

"Al! Are you there?" Fauna's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I asked if you were still interested in the Relics?"

"In the…"

"Relics, Al?"

It took a while for Albus to process what was said but in the end, his eyes widened, "The Medieval Relics?"

"Yeah, kind of interesting how we've been dealing with Medieval times lately," she said casually. "I found something in this book." The book she had been carrying was indeed open. _Magical Artifacts. _Albus' heart started beating excitedly as he leaned in closer. Finally, someone found something. Would he call another meeting soon? Did Fauna discover what the Relics were? Albus moved over to sit beside her, their heads pouring over the book as she flipped the pages to the correct paragraph. She pointed her finger, "Take a look."

_Among the most legendary objects are the Medieval Relics, also known as the Ancient Artifacts. The Medieval Relics are reputed to have belonged to medieval witches and wizards of whom great renown was given. This is disputed as some historians argue that some of the relics date not to the medieval era but to more Ancient times. It is highly debatable whether such Relics exist and so they shall not be dealt with as the following deals with more verifiable history such as the newly confirmed Chamber of Secrets…_

Beyond the book, nothing new was offered. He did not know how he would end up at the Relics but he sincerely hoped that it would be clear once he solved the riddle. "Al," Fauna said suddenly. "How's Alexis doing?"

"Hmm, haven't talked to her," Albus shrugged. "She doesn't like me at the moment."

"She didn't look too good last Animagus session," she said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Gray skin, shadowy eyes, slow way of walking and her grades are slipping badly," Fauna emphasized.

"I tried talking to her, she doesn't care," Albus sighed.

"Al, do you know how my father died?" she asked calmly, watery green eyes boring into his. He shrugged and she continued, "Overwork. Too much of anything can kill you. When I was five, my father was juggling two jobs at the Ministry. Two years of destruction meant several of rebuilding. The Ministry was still in recovery and some had to work two full-time jobs at once. My father was the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation and Head of Law Enforcement, and he used both of these positions tirelessly to track down Death Eaters still at large. He fought them sometimes alongside the Aurors because he was Harry Potter's mentor, so he always came home wounded. A wife at home, two kids and let's face it my brother was a handful of a jokester. There's only so much stress the body can take before you collapse. I've seen how people look before they die of exhaustion and Al… Alexis is going to die."

Albus was at a loss. How many students at Hogwarts could be in Fauna's shoes. She lost her father that young? And her father was his dad's tutor. What else did Albus not know? How many other stories did the students have to share? And was that possible? NEWTS, Quidditch, Albus, Alexander, the Guard, the Relics, and Animagus sessions. Were they all enough to do her in? If Albus thought he would ignore her, he changed his mind. He'd _make _her take a rest. If he had to scream at Alexander and drag the boy to his father, so be it. Alexis was not dying on his watch.

"I've actually dealt with grief before," she said. "My father died, I was shuttled to my grandparents when my mother was at Hogwarts, then grandpa died. My aunt died of Dragonpox when I was eight and I was living with my dying Uncle when I finally started Hogwarts. I- I really have been through enough, Al. Alexis is my friend. Don't make me lose her too."

"I won't" Albus muttered in shock.

Fauna left him that day with a lot to think about. The month wore on though and Alexis was noticeably changing. Her skin was going gray, her eyes shadowed for lack of sleep and Ravenclaw had not practiced Quidditch for weeks. His own team was still training, even in winter conditions as December settled and snow was beginning to fall. Despite their loss, Gryffindor played Hufflepuff and massacred them, preparing themselves for a game against Ravenclaw who would be unprepared thanks to their Captain, Alexis Ackerly. She was around Alexander less and less too. Alexander was taking help from the boy Alexis talked about. Jerry Guill. Jerry was Muggle-born though and knew very little. Within days, Alexander ran back to Alexis for help.

The training of Quidditch was soon overtaken though. The entire school was buzzing about the attacks going on within the very halls of the castle. Someone, Albus had no clue who, instigated the attacks on three different students in one week. Sophie ended up in the hospital wing with a flat nose and no one found her until Simon forced his way to her dormitory and found her there, twitching. This, of course made Seth leave the Common room in great frustration. Albus did not know who he attacked but next he knew, he turned the entire third floor corridor into a marshy swamp which attacked any student that came across it. This numbered more than one, some of whom were innocent so who Seth's target was could not be known, (and Albus had a feeling this was deliberate.)

Students were thrown into detention too. Scorpius caught one boy, a sixth year Albus could not recognize, and gave him lines with Professor Era. James himself found himself the object of a particularly vicious attack and would have gotten off worst if Mark had not gotten involved at the last second. Melvin Ollivander claimed to have been attacked but no one knew who and he was not telling. Even Neil Nott found himself the object of continuous attack by Samantha. James chased her down the corridor until Scorpius caught her and threw her in detention too. There were rumors that two students were expelled personally by Phoenix after being caught bullying a second year but Albus did not know their names and it was certainly not anybody he knew.

The yells and fights that ensued surprised Albus to no end. He could not wait until the holidays came and Hogwarts was quiet again. Samantha was usually a calm, quiet person, but ever since the deaths of her brothers, she had changed. She weaseled her way out of one vicious duel with Seth and walked off haughtily, brushing herself off as if simply wiping dust off her robes, but her eyes were wide and almost crazed. Albus never knew anyone to be able to match with Seth but it became clear that Seth suspected her strongly. The problem was, these attacks coincided so perfectly with times and places where teachers were not present, during classes, and those who were attacked were always either late or mysteriously 'forgot' about class.

Maybe Albus had to _talk _to Samantha? Albus watched Samantha leave the Common room and made to follow when Proxima slipped to him a small note.

_Meet me in the unused Charms classroom on the fifth floor. _

_-Alpha._

Albus decided he would go right after he finished with Samantha. Upon leaving, Albus caught up with her at the empty entrance hall and stopped. What the… Samantha was crazy. She was punching Neil Nott in the face, firing curses madly at him as if he had offended her somehow. "I. Told. You. To. Figure. It. Out." She screamed, cursing him after every word. Neil might've been screaming if he was not silenced.

Albus was about to show himself when suddenly, "HEY!"

Albus jumped and so did Samantha. James was marching down the stairs, beside him Nigel and Louis. Nigel, or as he now called himself Colin, had his arms folded, "Leave the kid alone. He's been through enough."

Samantha just glowered at them once before looking back down at the bloody lump that was Neil. "You win, you tiny little freak. But I'll make you talk. You can't keep it silent forever. I swear I'll make you talk!"

She kicked him once more and walked off, parrying curses from James so easily, Albus wondered where she learned such skill from. She was coming back to the dungeons. James made to chase her but Albus said, "Take care of Neil. I need to talk to her."

Albus blocked her way further into the dungeons and faced her. She folded her arms and Albus finally got a good look at her. She was very different. The previous year she was still skinny but she was fuller, her eyes were bright and cheerful and she acted very homey in the Common room. Now, she had let herself go. She was skinnier again, not anorexic but she was getting there and her eyes were bloodshot with shadows under them and her skin was paler. Her usually braided brown hair was now let down and she stared him down as if trying to intimidate him. Albus wondered if he would be able to take her. She managed Seth and Albus had trouble with Seth.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"I know what you did," Albus told her bluntly.

She smirked, "Oh, yeah? Good, out of my way."

She tried walking around him but Albus stepped to the side to block her again, "It's not right, Samantha. Walter wouldn't"-

"_Don't _speak his name to me!" Samantha said in sudden anger, hands twitching as if they longed to wrap themselves around Albus' throat. Albus stepped back slightly but her eyes slid back into focus, as if she just realized what she said. She folded her arms, "So, you know what I did? How?"

"I'm not dumb, I've seen the way you look at Seth," Albus told her.

"Then you'll know he deserves it," she shrugged. "You were there. You were there when he made that deal and you were there when he killed Malcolm!"

"You"-

"Yeah, want to know _how _I know?" she asked with a smirk. "Well, you can't. You'll find out eventually. After Seth dies, you'll know how. I intend to go public with some things so I might actually get away with it. Now, out of my way or I Hex you!"

"Samantha…" a familiar voice said from behind.

They both jumped. Stepping from the concealed entrance to the Common room was Lorcan Scamander. He looked at her with concern and Samantha's gaze softened and she almost looked like her normal self upon seeing him. She relaxed and pocketed her wand. Lorcan did not miss her previous expression though so he still stayed concerned. Samantha just nodded in acknowledgment, forced a smile, and muttered calmly for Albus to move.

Albus stepped aside but only because he knew she was deteriorating the more she was confronted. Albus was not sure if Seth could tell but judging by her wide, out-of-focus eyes, she was actually going insane. Lorcan stared after her, looking very miserable, "What's wrong with her?"

Albus considered him for a minute, "It's probably not my place to say… you _like _her?"

"She… she's supposed to be _happy," _Lorcan said more to himself. "Even Mark isn't…" he just walked off, looking very down indeed.

Albus sighed on his way to the Charms classroom. _Great. Just what we need. Now, a family friend is lovesick. _He was kept in his mind wanderings until he arrived at the classroom. Albus was used to talking to Alexis and James but why Alpha was there, he did not know. Unless Simon had another bright idea and Alpha straight out proposed to his sister… Albus pushed the thought from his mind as he looked around. There were still some people around so he leaned against the wall beside the door to look casual, not wanting anyone to see where he was going. Penelope Macmillan was quietly arguing with a small Ravenclaw boy. Alexander's friend Jerry Guill, in fact. Why they were arguing, Albus had no idea but he did not think too much of it. He just watched.

The argument died down pretty quickly and Penelope just stared at the boy walking away with a dubious expression. Eventually, she left too. Albus would've liked to walk into the classroom but Frank passed with three third year girls, Frank resting his head behind his hands, looking so content and cool with himself, like he was just elected Supreme Ruler of the Universe.

Upon sighting Albus, he smirked and turned to his followers, "Hey, gals, give me a sec with Albus Potter ok? I need some time alone with him so… no prying ears. Just… wait for me around that corner," he pointed to a far off corner with a jaunty smirk and a wave. He looked truly proud of himself, like he was trying to show off to Albus how cool he was. After they were out of sight, Albus made sure to cast _Muffliato _and turn to him. "What was _that?"_

"What? I'm with my friends."

"Do you even know them?"

"Do I have to?" Frank asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Uh… yes!"

"Maybe for lesser mortals," Frank shrugged. He sighed complacently, "Anyways, my mum sent me another letter. Her mother was studying a Relic during the second war when the Death Eaters attacked. The Black Orb. Know what it does?"

"Obviously not," Albus sighed.

"It stores souls of the dead," he said immediately, like he guessed Albus would not know and was just taking pleasure in the fact he was actually being of help. "Can put them in inanimate objects and give it magical properties, acts as a power source for other objects connected to it, and when it's empty of souls, it sees the future. Grandmother only just discovered where it was when she died."

"Where?"

"Avalon," Frank shrugged. "Where its last user lived, Morgan Le Fay. She's long dead."

Albus nodded, taking everything in. Morgan Le Fay had a Relic too. Did she have a descendant too? Did Albus know this descendant? Would the descendant be good or evil? And who had the Black Orb, if anyone? Dare Albus send his father to Avalon, wherever it was, to find it? Well, he had to admit, Frank, as self-conceited as he seemed to be, had definitely helped. Albus shook his head, "Alright, thanks."

"Did I do good?"

"Spread it around," Albus told him.

Frank looked confused, "But… I told _you."_

"We're a network, more than just me should know," Albus told him. He sighed, "Look, if you're so busy with girls, tell James and he'll spread it. But more than one should know and I'm busy. You're holding me up."

Frank sighed, "Fine. I'll tell Alice. _She'll _tell Alpha and he'll talk. Now can I go back to"-

"Yes, Frank, whatever, go," Albus sighed and watched him run off to the corner. He heard some excessive giggling and he shook his head again, finally resigning himself to walking into the Charms classroom. There, James and Alpha were waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late. Frank was holding me up about some Relic. The Black Orb is from Morgan Le Fay and can see the future otherwise give power to objects if it has souls in it."

"Well, on our end, Alpha here has some intel too," James grinned. "On the shady group I was warned about."

"Oh, yeah? Wait- _what?" _Albus gaped.

"What? I _asked_ if I could spy," Alpha said defensively.

"I never said yes," Albus argued.

James shrugged, "We need a Pure-blood and Mark's certainly not stable and I wouldn't dare ask Aries… I'd say Alpha is the perfect candidate."

Albus had other reasons to feel uncomfortable with this but he did not voice them aloud. Albus did not trust Alpha the way he trusted Scorpius. When did this happen? Scorpius might have been the better spy… if he had been willing. Albus never asked him, he lamented.

James seemed to sense a fraction of Albus' discomfort too and as Alpha grinned widely, dimple across his left cheek, and took a seat, Albus looked over at James and whispered so Alpha could not hear, "Even if we can trust him completely, you assume he won't be caught? What if he blunders?"

James looked at Albus reassuringly, "He won't. I've seen him in action last year. Trust me, he's good. And whatever happens, Al, I'll take full responsibility. Ok? Does that sound fair?"

"Ok, so first off, the group calls itself the New Roots," Alpha said, still grinning, as if extremely pleased with himself. "It's supposed to mean actual settlers, people to continue the world once the old one is destroyed. Because the Reservation, as they so kindly stated last year, wants to destroy the world. These students are basically just starting off as Pure-bloods and only Pure-bloods so far. They say they're not looking for Muggle-borns until after the Reservation starts the prosecution of Muggle-borns."

"And… who's in it?"

"Myself, Proxima, Neil Nott, Sierra Lean, Maurice Sendler of sixth year," Alpha counted. "Gordon and Jared, the twins Herald and Gerald, at least nine first year students, names unknown, and a few others I've never actually seen. The leader seems to be fast spoken. A boy named Aramaster Ruse. I never saw him and he goes by a different name in classes. He started this. And he's the one threatening the school. Used a spell but he won't say how he hid it and none of us have actually seen him. He got followers by sending messages to just the right people. Maurice talks on his behalf though. He's the one who directed the twins to attack random students and he's the one who attacked Albus."

"So, the group is actually small?" James asked. "And most are really young. Like, if we engaged them directly…"

"They'd be massacred," Alpha said happily.

"And… I don't understand, they didn't silence you like the Hogwarts Guard does?" Alexis asked confusedly.

Alpha shrugged, "They didn't do that on me. Not till tomorrow. That's why I needed to talk now. The leader already announced his presence when he threatened the school earlier this year, he wants at least a sliver of knowledge to get out. They _want _at least a rumor of their existence to be out."

"I don't get it, how did you manage to get in after they attacked you?" Albus asked.

Alpha grinned again, clearly very pleased with himself. "Just requested a meeting with one of them and bashed them for attacking me and said I was on their side. They're pretty young, you know. My age. Then, I just had to prove my loyalty by stealing a list of student names from Phoenix's office and handing it to them."

"List of students?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, but I had Louis Charm them to mix the letters up if anyone else reads it," James said assuredly. "We thought this out."

"Yeah, they threw it out in the end," Alpha said happily. "Then Nott snuck it out of the trash and snuck it back to Phoenix's office. So, easily taken care of," he said brightly as he got up.

James looked over at Albus. "See, nothing bad happened."

That, of course, seemed to be it. James was first to leave and Albus turned to Alpha. "How did Lily react?"

Alpha looked down sadly before considering it, "She said she forgave me, but she doesn't want to date anyone until she can block out her mind successfully."

"And… what do you think? Does that sound fair?" Albus asked testily.

"Yeah," Alpha said quietly. "I want to befriend Hugo though. I want him to like me so he won't feel so threatened. He looked like he wanted to murder me."

"Well, if you pull another stunt like that, _I'll _murder you," Albus said quietly.

Alpha nodded wordlessly and left the room. If Albus thought getting information about the group was lightening the mood, it did not. James seemed to be thinking very carefully of everything, hopefully reconsidering Alpha's role as a spy. Albus did not trust spies too much. If Alpha blundered and got himself caught, nothing would end well.

Then, there was one thing Albus could do unilaterally. There was only one Pure-blood Albus trusted enough to go in, see what it was all about, and tell Albus. Scorpius Malfoy. And if Albus kept this from Alpha, in fact, kept Alpha from Scorpius, it would be an effective way of keeping an eye on both of them. Of course, it would mean a lot of risks. Was Scorpius willing to take such a risk? Was he willing to act as spy against a group like the Reservation? Or would Mark ironically be right when Scorpius turned on him?

Still, Albus found it very difficult to ask Scorpius. All of Scorpius' classes were common with Albus' classes but he spent most of his time with Rose. Albus could not understand why since the two were arguing silently, especially during Care of Magical Creatures class. One day, Albus found himself alone in the Charms classroom, having meant to ask Alexis for help but gave up when he saw her with her brother in the library, yellow, shadowed, and grayish skin. He sighed, wondering when she could collapse and took up refuse in a Charms classroom nearby.

Five minutes later, he heard scampering feet and turned in time to see Alexis throw herself in a seat next to him and bury herself in her own arms, exhausted out of her mind. She was looking horrible. Albus had never seen her in that state before. Fauna was right. She _was _dying. That was it. Albus was putting his foot down, not to Alexis but to Alexander himself. If he cared a shred about her, he'd quit it. If not, he was telling Professor Ackerly and ending it there, even if Alexis never spoke to him again. "You ok?"

"I need a rest," she mumbled. "I'm- I feel- I feel dead inside." She forced her eyes closed. "I can't do a Charm anymore. I- I think- I think I'm actually…"

"Alexis," Albus said as she started drifting off. "Take a rest, ok? Don't wake up till you're ready. I'll stay here and make sure _no one _wakes you up. Ok? And trust me, trust me here, you'll be fine." Her eyes leaked again and he put an arm around her, "I love you."

"I know," she muttered, eyes shut. "I'm sorry. Yo-you were right."

She snorted once and suddenly, fell asleep. Albus slipped a small cushion under her head to give her a pillow and sighed. What was Alexander playing at? Did he even notice? As if in answer to his question, he sensed someone standing in the doorway. "There she is! Why're you always with"-

Albus got up and blocked his way further in, "Hey, Alexander, shut up, just one sec, and _look _at her."

"Look at her what?" Alexander demanded. "She promised me she'd"-

"Whatever she promised, she can't!" Albus said angrily. "She's sleeping, you're destroying her."

"But she _promised"-_

Albus grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stare at her sleeping form, "Gray skin, shadowy eyes, you're smart, use your brain!"

"But she"-

"Is that all you say!"

"Stop yelling," Alexis mumbled absent-mindedly before falling back asleep.

Albus leapt up, marched forward so fast, Alexander jumped but Albus grabbed him, dragged him one-armed to another room, shut the door and yelled, "It's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"SHE PROMISED SHE'D HELP!"

"CAN SHE?" Albus screamed, tears flying out of his eyes. "What is it with you? Your sister is _exhausted _and guess what, mate, she's gonna die if you keep badgering her like this. She's human just like you, she needs rest."

"If she can't, then who's supposed to help? I need help!" Alexander whined and collapsed to the floor, sobbing under the pressure and threats.

"You have a father," Albus reminded him.

"My father is busy," Alexander said miserably.

"You have me," Albus reminded him. "I helped you before, didn't I? Alexis is human. She's in sixth year, has a lot of exams, somehow finds time for you, me and Quidditch, give her a break when she needs it."

Alexander folded his arms and said bitterly, "I wish you never met her."

"Wishing doesn't do anything," Albus told him. "Trust me, I know. I met her, that's reality. I care about her, that's also reality. And if _you_ care a shred about her, you'll let her rest when she needs to."

Alexander was silent for a long while, the room empty and quiet, Albus standing over him, beginning to regret his outburst but still remaining strong. Alexander started crying, "I'm gonna fail the year," he said finally.

"Look, I…" Albus took him and pat him on the shoulder, straightened his glasses and look at him in the eyes before walking back to the classroom where Alexis was, "You're intelligent, right? If you don't want to fail, you have to take the initiative, try it yourself, if it doesn't work, get your father, ask Alexis for pointers or ask me. Your sister is _brilliant. _I would've never managed Charms if it wasn't for her. But she's taking NEWTS. _Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. _Juggle that with practically redoing first year for you, Quidditch, the Hogwarts Guard, the Medieval Relics and a social life, yeah, she needs a break. A big one but she won't take one unless _you give it to her _because she's too dutiful and loving to do it on her own."

Alexander looked over his shoulder at his sister and looked down. He didn't say anything but just nodded and left, glum and defeated. Albus sighed, not sure how much of an effect he had. He returned to where she was, deciding he would sit there until she woke up. She did not say anything when she did. In fact, it really seemed like she had no idea what had happened, even if they woke her up briefly. She did not pay Albus any mind either though. She just pat his shoulder and left.

Albus stayed though, deciding to finish off his Ancient Runes homework. His mind kept going though. Alexis Ackerly and her brother, Alexis dying, Alexander being clueless, getting yelled at, wishing Albus never met his sister, how that hurt Albus. Alexander wished they had never met. Albus did not know what might have happened if he never met Alexis. His life would be darker, that was certain. Would hers? How much did she need him? Truly? Did she love him as much as he loved her? He returned to his homework, once again trying to add to a point he was trying to make. A point he forgot…

Frank Longbottom and a bunch of giggling girls, a Black Orb, a lone island only wizards could see, Morgan Le Fay, an undetermined descendant, Soto and Seth believing there were seven Heirs. Seven. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin, and now Morgan. Who was the seventh? Herpo? Was this why Incommodo had his Scepter? Was Incommodo also on top of the Relics and got to one before an Heir could? Or was Incommodo himself descended from Herpo? Was this good or bad? His thoughts became more vivid as time went on, perhaps passing into the realm of dreams… he snapped awake and toppled off the chair suddenly. He sighed in relief that it was nothing important upon seeing nobody in front of him.

He scrambled to get back up when he spotted Alexander Ackerly again. He looked tear-strained and broken, "Alexis is in the hospital wing."


End file.
